Till This Day- The incredible Journey
by GummyGal
Summary: Something that you never read before. Amy Rose, a girl who once chased the blue blur for mostly all her life.' But not anymore; 2 years later, Amy 15 and Cream 8. It's up to them! To save the world from destruction from Maxis. Sonic and the others, even Eggman are no longer who they are, fighting in a blood thirsting war. OC's, SEA MONSTERS AND FANTASY CREATURES! What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Before you's guys read, i just wanna say a few things. Couple of these chapters have errors. For that is when I didn't have a beta reader. But in my newest chapters, their checked and all. Anyway...**

**The New Story is now here... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

New story 2 chp1

_Prologue  
The Past. -2 Years Ago-_

It was a lovely day. The smiling sun gazed down on Green Hill Zone. The sweet air was so natural and calm. The green grass smelt freshly cut. But always did anyway!  
One of the looped tracks were plain and dull. Until, a 'swooshing' sound, like there was a air show. It Looped round and dashes off into the beyond green paths.

It was indeed Sonic The Hedgehog. A 16, Typical, Care free and spirited hedgehog booms it way past. To him, the world seemed so small. But so much adventure can make it a big one. His fur would blend into the sky if he could fly. But who needs wings when you got 'feet' to carry you.

By a sniff of his nose, sucking in the fresh goodness of nature he let out a great sigh. "Ah, What a way past cool feeling in the morning!" He head towards a gap between the earth. Leaving down a big massive drop.

"Heh!" Sonic grins. He increases his action of his legs. "HUP!" He thumps as he closes himself in like a ball making a spin dash in the air. Then landing on his feet and speeds off again.

Sonic chuckles to himself. His ears flowed with the music created by his heart beating. It's like everything is at peace. Until...

"OH SONIKU!" Squeaks a tiny voice from behind. Sonic's ear twitches, now there was only one Person or hedgehog who would call him that. "Amy.." Sonic sighs.  
He continues to speed on, leaving a bright pink Hedgehog in a red dress, boots, headband and pretty charm gold bracelets around her gloves.

"SONIC! HEY! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Demands the young 13 year old. Her legs and arms switched faster. Creating herself to move and hopefully catch up to her fellow hero. Sonic still ran on. He knew that he 'can' and that she 'can't keep going.

Amy felt close to her climax as her legs begins to numin. Her heart lost beat. She lost breath also. Amy starts being to slow down.

"Heh, starting to lose the bate!" Sonic grunts to himself. The tired female hedgehog stops completely. Bending her back down in front of her. Placing her palms on the thighs. Her breaths were short, yet slowly calming down by all that running known as the 'catch the hedgehog routine.'

Sonic skids with his red dazzling shoes, spinning round by his hand changing direction. Then running towards amy. As his body stops him right in front of the pink hedgehog. "Well. You tir-ACK!" Sonic gulps as amy tightly wraps her arms around his neck. "Gotcha!" She giggles, as she holds sonic closer to her.

Sonic was losing oxygen by the seccond, "Ah. *gasp* C-can't breath..." The bear holding hedgehog realises that she's killing her squishable hero. "Oh sorry Soniku!" Amy releases her grip. Leaving sonic to take deep breaths.

Finally, sonic stands up to the beaming pink animal with her arms tied around her back. Leaning back and forth. Her cute smile gazes at him. He sighs, "Yes Amy? You 'Called'.." Amy snaps out of her day dreams. Leaving a giggle, "Oh sonic, it's such a lovely day to go to a picnic! Would you want to come? It will be soo romantic!"

Sonic hesitates, all the time sonic would run away. Running was his top option when it comes to his pink friend of a Fangirl. He liked her as a deep friend, but a girlfriend? Nah, not in his chance. Well not yet for that hope. "Sorry Ames I already told ya. I'm not interested in dates at the moment."

From a big smile to a annoyed frown. Amy leans forward with a angry look, "And Why Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic backed away. By a sound of a grumble in the sky. He looks up, there was no longer a clear blue sky. But now dark grey clouds covering up the sun. Making loud noises within the air.

"Looks like there's a storm coming! You better get home before it hits you." Sonic said as be was about to walk off. Amy got even more angrier, "SONIC DONT INGORE ME! ANSWER ME!" Sonic looks back, he puts his hand in the air to say 'calm down.'

"Amy you need to get home. I'm in a hurry and I HATE water. So I'm doing sacrifice For my health. See yah Ames!" Sonic chuckles at his health part and dashes off leaving a gush of wind to blow Amy's dress and quills to fluster about.

Amy was frustrated now. Her date wasn't going to happen, again! With a stamp on the ground made by her heels. "GAH! COULDN'T IT GET ANY WORSE!" Then a clash a rain sputtered down on the earth. And amy.. Soaked to the skin. Leaving her quills to flop down. And her dress to be now a dark red that sucked up the water. "GREAT!"

Amy sighs, slowly she walks back home. So disappointed that this day could be one of the worst.

...

Tails's Workshop.

The rain lashed out from the heavens. It could've sounded like its hail stoning. Sonic arrived back, sadly. His fur was wet. Leaving him with a soaked body. The drips came down from his nose. He takes off his soggy shoes. Making swishy noises at every foot he presses on the floor.

"Tails I'm back! UH! I really super hate water... I can rant about it for days.." Sonic complains. No reply was said back. Which made sonic confused. "Tails..? Buddy ya here?"

The door creaks, leading down to the basement where tails does most of his inventions. Sonic walks to the door. As he opens it. he peaks his head out, his emerald green eyes searches around. Nothing was there instead of stairs going down to the next door. Seeing the light was turned on down stairs.

Sonic stumbles down, the door was half open. Sonic gulps. "Tails..." With a push by his palm. The door was widely open. Revealing a fox sitting on his desk turning his head round.

"Sonic.?" Tails wondered as he sees his best friend at the door. "Phew! You scared me buddy! I thought something happened!" Sonic chuckles, covering his face with relief.

The young 9 year old fox doesn't reply. Turning away, sonic raises his eyebrow. The fox sighs, "Sonic... Something is gonna happen." "What?" Tails stands up holding a letter. It was gold. Already open as well.

"Tails, what's this about." Sonic questions. Leaving tails to walk over, "All will be answered. Eggman is coming, and I already contacted knuckles. This is no 'ordinary' meeting." "Eggman!?" Sonic's mouth dropped.

"Yes. Including Eggman."

...

The House Of Amy Rose

The door slams hard, the hard sound of thunder booms outside. Amy was totally soaked. Amy sneezes. She had now the cold thanks to the freezing drizzling weather. "AHH-COO! Eh eh AHH-COOO!" Sniffles amy. Her fell as she tripped over her table in the living room. "WOAH!"

"Ow..." Sniffs amy. Suddenly her stomach began to yarn. "Oh- BR!" Amy covers her mouth. She got up and ran to the toilet. As she bombs herself onto the toilet. Releasing her insides. The sick hedgehog coughs more up. "Huh huh. BLAC! *cough cough*" amy cries in pain.

Once it was all over throwing up. The poor pink female did not feel any better. She stumbles to the right wall. Slowly she takes a bath. Nothing worked. So she got her phone, typing in the phone number. As she did that. She was now in her bedroom.

Amy was in her PG's. She felt so cold. so she decides to burry herself in the blankets on the bed.

"Hello...?" Spoke a voice from the phone.

"Ah-coo! Nuuh... Hi Vanilla.. It's ah-coo! Amy..." Replies the sick animal.

"Oh hello sweetie, what's wrong? You sound under the weather."

"Yes... I'm throwing up. And I could the c-cold.."

"Oh honey. I think you caught the Ikish.. You better stay inside. Were you outside before the storm started?"

Amy sniffles, "Yes.. I was trying to date sonic... But he said 'No..'"

A giggle came from the phone. "Ohh that's something. Well stay inside. I will check you in the morning. Get some rest. Goodbye Amy."

Amy sneezes again, "Bye..." Amy then hangs up the phone. Then she tucks herself in the bed. Dozing off for a doze.

...

Home of Cream And Vanilla..

"Mother who was that?" Says a little rabbit, holding closely to her chao. Vanilla places down the telephone down. Smiling down at her little one. "Don't worry cream. It was Amy. She's not very well. She must had caught the Ikish in the storm."

Cream Doesn't smile but starts getting worried for her best friend, "Poor Miss Amy.." "Chu Chu." Cheese speaks to say he agrees. Vanilla smiles, "Don't worry you's two. Amy will get better. How about you's will come with me to check on Amy Tomorrow morning? alright?"

Cream claps with a giggle, "Yay! Mother, can I play with my dollies?" Vanilla nods, "You can sweetie." Cream smiles, "Thanks Mother! Common cheese!" The young rabbit runs off. "Chu chu chu!" Happily replies cheese following her from behind.

"Aww.." Vanilla giggles, she loved her daughter. If vanilla was upset, her little ray of sun shine brings her through. Suddenly the phone rings, "hmm?" Vanilla looks at the phone. "Who can that be?" Vanilla answers the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Rabbit Speaking... Sonic? What's the matter..." Silence took over. Vanilla nods, "Right Away Sonic.. The storm is still wild though... Oh.. Thank you Sonic. I'll be there soon."

The adult rabbit places down the telephone again. Covering her mouth with deep thoughts. With a spilt second a figure appeared by a bright green light. "Hello Shadow." Greeted Vanilla. The dark hedgehog nods. "Good afternoon. I'm here to take you to Tails's place." Vanilla nods. "Do you know anything about this?  
What's it's about?"

Shadow sighs, "No.. Hadn't heard a word. I was told by Eggman to arrive with Rouge. She's already there." Vanilla sighs as well. "Hold on. Let me get cream."

Shadow spoke nothing. Vanilla runs up stairs. It took a few minutes, but then came both rabbits and a little baby chao.

Cream grins, "Hello Mr Shaodw!" "Hello Cream. Being a good girl?" Cream nods with a bright smile. Vanilla smiles warmly. Shadow grunts, "We shall get going.. All together?"

"Mhm.." Everybody went. Shadow pulls out a green chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

...

Tails Workshop.

In a split second. Shadow, vanilla and cream arrived at the workshop. Soon to see everybody. Charmy was there, Flying in the air. Espio was resting against the wall. Vector, standing beside knuckles. Rouge sitting on a chair very lady like. Blaze and silver were next to a figure that vanilla and cream raised both eyebrows.  
Dr Robotnik, also known Eggman. Along side Cubot and Orbot.

Tails came through the door, then slowly walks over in the middle of the crowd. "Is everybody here?" Everybody looks from left to right. "Not Amy." Vanilla said finally. Everybody looks at the woman rabbit. "She's not well. She has the Ikish."

"Then we'll continue without her." Sonic appeared with a serious tone in his voice. He stood still beside his two tailed friend. "Well sonic. What's going on!" Demands knuckles, "Yeah, I mean with a storm on! This must be serious!" Vector announced.

Sonic places his hands out, "All will be answered.. Tails." Tails nods as his friend looks at him. Tails clears his throat. Pulling out a letter from a gold slip.  
"Ahem.."

Dear Sonic And Friends.

This is the King of Knotwall Island. I'm here for you in great need. I'm under attack. My old friend had took over my kingdom. rising robots and dark creatures. He has awoken the great spirits. And if he finds a way to break the core of the world. The world will...

Tails paused. Everybody raised their eyebrows. . Tails sighed.

Will explode. The power will be able to cross through space. Eating the living planet eggs from other planets. My invader will take over Möbius. He stole something from me to prevent it from happening. So. I sent out a ship from all the way across sea. To send you's all to fight along side me. I don't know how long it will be. Nor how dangerous. Dear Sonic, We need You. I need you.

Yours Truely.  
King Woodpick.

Everybody froze. Tails places the letter on the desk. "That does sound important." Blaze said, breaking the silence. "Man! THIS SOUNDS COOL!" Charmy cheered leaving everybody to glare. "Heh.. Maybe not."

"It May seem 'cool' but it's not is right, you little insect! This is obviously a battle, a war! And to you, you might think it's a little game!" Snaps Eggman, grabbing his fist out. He steps to the centre.

"As much as I hate you's all... I tend to join along side you's. For this is my home as well. And someone else taking over the world instead of me. Then my Eggman Empire Can wait.." Everybody was impressed by Eggman. "Good job sir!" Claps Orbot. "YEAH AWESOME!" Agrees Cubot.

Sonic stood on a chair, "Then my friends.. And.. Eggman. The fate of the World Now depends on us. King Woodpick trusts us to defeat this causer. And even though... *sigh* I have to go on a ship.. Ha, that floats on water. I still would do it for the world. We fought many villains, and we defeated eggman-"

"HEY!" Growls eggman.

"Anyway.." Sonic chuckles, "So we can do this! No matter how long this will take. We won't stop till we take our last breath. WHO'S WITH ME!" Everybody pumps their fist in the air, "YEAH!" except one.

"No!" Cream calls in a stress voice. "What about Amy! We can't leave her!" "Hunnie your not going!" Vanilla holds onto her daughter. "Y-you can't just go! She'll be deeply upset! Would you like that!" Everyone was silent. Sonic stands infront of cream. "Yeah, you better stay here. And keep Amy company. I don't think she'll cope out there. She hates fights anyway, don't she?" He smiles to her, kneeling down.

"But wont... You say goodbye to Miss Amy Mister Sonic." Sonic nods at her question. "Of course.. Of course. Yo Tails."

The young fox looks back, "Yeah?" "When do we go?"  
"Oh!"

Tails runs then grabs out the letter, "The letter says the ship will be here early in the morning. So guys. Get packing. Tomorrow before the sun rises, were off."

"Got it." Silver replies then walking away with blaze. "Ohh I can't wait.. See you tomorrow knuckie.." Winks rouge. Knuckles growls. "Ohh charming.." Rouge walks off laughing.

Everybody left. Sonic noticed Vector. Sorta looking depressed. The blue blur walks over, "Hey Vec, you alright?" The crocodile stares at the blue blur. "Oh Hi Sonic.. *sigh* I'm fine.. It's just.." "Vanilla?" Vector blushes a little. "Yeah.."

Sonic pats his back, "It will be alright... It will be alright.."

...

The house of Amy Rose

It was the middle of the night. Amy was completely asleep. Her body sank into the mattress. Her nose was sore. After with a bunch a tissues rubbing against it. She lost abit of weight. From all that throwing up. But It was a peaceful night though.

With a sould of a slid. Her bedroom window was now open. A black figure appeared. It was sonic, his emerald eyes checked for a clearance. Seeing the sick rose at rest.

He jumps quietly in the room. Slowly he walks over to her bed. Seeing her asleep. "Heh." He chuckles. He looks down at her.

SONIC POV...

I gazed down at her. She's so peaceful while she's asleep. But when she's awake. Haha, she's hurricane. I felt guilt over me. Leaving her sick. I don't like saying goodbyes. She'll be happy right.? I knelt down, eye levelling her. My hand stroke through her quills.

"Ah... I'll miss you..."

(Goodbye May Seem Forever.)

Sonic's thoughts:  
_ We met, it seems, such a short time ago._

_You looked at me - needing me so._

_Yet from your sadness._

(Sonic smiles closing his eyes.)

_ Our happiness grew._

_And I found out I needed you too.._

(Sonic laughs at the memories of him and her)

_ I remember how we used to play._

(Sonic the sighs and shakes his head)

_I recall those rainy days._

_The fire's glow._

_ That kept us warm._

(Sonic frowns then looks at amy.)

_And now I find - we're both alone.._

_Goodbye may seem forever._

_Farewell is like the end._

(Sonic lightly smiles, sniffing.)

_But in my heart is a memory.._

_And there you'll always be..._

I stood up. As I turned my head, I sawed Amy's dressing table. There was a few pieces of paper. I slowly walked over. As I sat on her comfortable chair. I began to write. I hate my writing. I turned round seeing amy. Man, every time I stare. It makes me feel I should take her with me. But really, I don't want her to go. She could get hurt. And I won't to be able to... I thumped my fist lightly on the desk.  
It would be my fault. Yet, I will never. ever. Forget her sweet smile. Her temper. Her hammer. Her calling me 'soniku'..

Choir:  
_ Goodbye may seem forever._

(Sonic walks over)

_Farewell is like the end._

(He places the letter beside amy. Then puts his palm On her palm)

_But in my heart is a memory.._

(Sonic looks at her. Admiring. Then sighs, sniffing holding back his tears while his hand is still on hers)

_And there you'll always be.._

I took a deep breath. Man this hurts, I suppose I would do the same for everybody. But.. I think she'll have a better off without me. A way better life as well. Oh Amy. I'm sorry. If I ever upsetted you.. Never gave you dates you wanted. But... I got you something. To not totally forget about me. 'Man... I hate being a softy..'

I pulled out a necklace. It had a white shiny pearls as the chain . With a wonderful dark pink diamond rose. Left inside bright pink pearls inside of it. I picked this because. There's no point of getting you a normal rose. It'll die. So.. This should do the trick.  
Just please, stay out of trouble. Look after yourself. And.. Don't forget to smile..

I'll miss ya Ames...

NORMAL POV...

Sonic places the necklace on her hand. He messes her bangs by scuffling them. As he was about to move his hand away. A tug pulled him to move his head. It was amy, still asleep. She moans a little. Sonic drops one tear down his cheek. He wraps his arms around the sleep beauty. Sonic places her back down. Amy coughs a little.

As the blue hedgehog walks back to the window. He slowly turns back his head. "I'll always be here..." He slips out. Leaving the wind to blow lightly across the room.  
The echo of sonic's voice entered Amy's dream. "I'll always be here..."

...

At the seashore

It was really early in the morning. The day was calm, the sea laid still. There was a great ship near the boardwalk. The sky wasn't fully bright. For still the sun hasn't risen yet.

Everybody was mostly in. The only ones who were out was Tails, Silver, Eggman, sonic and the captain. The captain was a large black badger.

"Ahoy there Mattes! I Captain BlackSit. And I'll take ye across the sea waters to your destination." Happily smiles the captain. "That will perfect!" Eggman speaks while rubbing his hands together by the chilli breeze.

The badger nods, "Aye. Have ye got all yer stuff on the ship?" Silver nods. "Yeah, I just got them in Sir."

"ARR! That makes me very proud! Now me lads. Get on the ship! We'll soon be leavin." The badger walks off. Eggman sighs. "Where are those bloody robots!"  
Tails facepalms, "Didn't you put them In your SUITCASE!" Eggman chuckles in embarrassment. "HO HO! I-I better get on the ship! He he.. Tootles!" Eggman runs in the ship.

Tails frowns. Silver sighs. But sonic stares back at the ocean. "I see you's boys are soon going." Spoke a womanly voice. They all turned round to see vanilla, cream and cheese. "Oh hey Vanilla." Spoke silver waving his hand. Tails waves also. Sonic nods. Vanilla realises sonics emotions.

"You alright sonic...?" Cream asks. Sonic looks at the little rabbit. "Yeah.."

...

The house of Amy Rose

The winds brushes through the room. As it blows, it strikes amy. Leaving her to shiver. "Huh..." Amy winced. She was still sick. "Hm.. Ow my stomach.. Oh?" Amy looks at her hand. Seeing a beautiful necklace before her very eyes. Then seeing a letter on her bed. "Huh?" She uses her weak cold arms to lift the thin piece of paper.

After a few moments of reading. Amy narrows in confusion. Then breaking into tears, "w-what! NO!"

Amy forces to roll out of bed. She falls, as she grabs her night gown. Forces weakly to put on her pumps. Her head made it dizzy to stand. But by force she made a routine of running.

She gallops out of the house. Doesn't bother slamming the door. "I CANT! I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN! SONIC!" She runs through the forest.

...

At the seashore

Vanilla was still talking to sonic and tails, silver had already went to the ship then. "Oh boys.. I hope you look after yourselfs.." Vanilla griefs, holding onto her daughters hand. Tails agrees, "We hopefully will."

...

Midway

Amy ran faster, she trips over a rock. She falls with a massive bump. "GAH!" She yells in pain. "Uhh..." She pushes herself up again.

The pain in her weak legs ached her. She jumps over a puddle which seem to be a massive lake to her. 'Im coming!' Spoke Amy's thoughts!

...

At the seashore

"PREPARE FOR DECK!" Yells one of the crew members. It was time to go. Time to set out for a future war to come.

Cream looks at her mother. Seeing that her mother was about to cry. "Mommy.." Cream whispers. Vanilla waves her hand, "I'm fine sweetie.. I'm fine.." Tails and sonic looks at each other. "VANILLA!" Yells a voice.

"Hm?" Vanilla sniffles. It was the crocodile himself. He runs over to the adult rabbit. Panting, "van*pant*illa... I-I... I need to say *ahem* goodbye.." Vanilla smiles letting a tear drop. "And, I hope cream looks after you... Won't ya cream?" Cream nods at vectors question.

"And vanilla.. I...I..." Then he quickly kisses her on the cheek. "Goodbye..." He stumbles back on the ship. Blushing redder than knuckle's fur. Sonic and tails sorta smiles at each other. Leaving vanilla blushing. But soon smiles at this remark. "Mother I think he likes you." Cream spoke softly. Vanilla nods. "Yes.. I think he does.."

Vector arrives on the ship. Leaving espio and charmy grinning at him. "SHUD UP!" Vector snaps. Still blushing. The other two looks at each other saying, 'lover croc'.

Tails realises that it was time to go. "Oh we need to go! Vanilla goodbye! And goodbye cream." Tails quickly hugs cream. "Stay good for vanilla cream!" Cream nods. Holding back her tears. Tails waves, he runs onto the ship.

All was left was sonic. He takes a deep sigh. "Sonic..." Cream whispers. "Hm?" He looks back to his little friend. "Please don't go.. Amy needs you.." Sonic sighs. Leaning down to her, "I know. But will you promise me something.." Cream nods quickly. "Look after Amy. And... Don't let her forget about us." Cream shakes her head, letting a tear drop. "She will never forget about you's..."

"Promise me though?" "I...I Promise Mister Sonic.." Sonic sniffs. Quickly hugging cream. "Bye cheese." Sonic winks. "Chu chu" sonic stands up. "Goodbye Vanilla. Stay safe." "You Too Sonic.. May the master Emerald protect you.."

Near the forest. Amy was near by. On a massive hill. She now seen the ship. "No.." She spoke to herself. She begins to run faster. Struggling along the way.

Sonic slowly walked up the plank. "Eh he.." He sweats as he sees the water below him. Quickly he ran on on the ship. "Phew." Suddenly his ear twitched. "SET SAILS! WERE OFF TO KNOTWALL ISLAND!" Yells the captain. By the gush of the wind. The ship begins to sail off.

Sonic walks off to the end of the ship. "Goodbye..."

...

At the boardwalk

Amy was near a different boardwalk. She sneezes. Then gasping to see the ship had already went. "No..."

AMY ROSE POV...

I crunched down to the edge of the boardwalk above river tides. My stomach ached in pain, my eyes stung like nettles pricking into your fur or skin. I felt light headed. By my heavy breathing, and my stomach yearning to blow it's way up to my mouth. The tears run down my cheeks like tiny stars. That the tears left my eyes filled with bloodshot fury. My arms wrapped around my waist line, my legs supporting me to sit up. With slowly rising my head by my eyes covered by my messy bangs with all my strength. Gazing at the sea lines of the breaking dawn. Red sky, the bright yellow burning sun rising up. The sea that laid a dim of brown. Yet, my tortured jade eyes was staring at a ship. The furious wind blows the ship further into sea. Though, for someone I love. Is on that ship heading it's way to the sun.

"S-s-sonic..." I whimpered then I punched the wooden floorboard, "SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNIIIICCC!" I scream with all my strength, it took so much of out of my lungs. I collapsed on the edge of the boardwalk. The water just flowed nicely, but then clashes into the wooden plan supporting the deck. My tears flushed out with a broken heart. H-he left me.. Not just him... Everyone.. From Charmy the bee, to Even Eggman! Going out to fight, fighting without me?! But why?! Tails is off, and he's younger than I am. But sonic.. W-without saying goodbye.. Only leaving me a letter. As I slowly got my arm to lift me sideways while I'm still on the ground. I pulled slowly out my necklace. He gave me this. W-will he ever come b-back, what it was a way to say... ? "No...NO!" I gasped.

So I screamed more, "NO SONIC! PLEASE SONIC! D-DONT SONIC!" I sniffed heavily, panting like a dog then releasing my last scream I can take, "I NEED YOU SSSSSSOOOOOONNNIIICC!"

...

With cream, cheese and Vanilla.

Cream and vanilla were on the other boardwalk. Waving there hands for saying goodbye.  
Then a sound of sonics name echoed. They gasped at each other, "AMY!" The both recognised the voice within a second. So the rabbits and the chao runs near the other side of the boardwalk up ahead.

...

On the ship.

Sonic heard his name from Afar. "Amy..." He widen his eyes. Soon to a sigh. He holds grip of the deck. Shaking his head.

"Aye.. A beauty is calling for ye eh?" Spoke the captain. Standing right beside him. "Yeah.." "What her name?" The blue hedgehog was quite. "Amy. Amy Rose..."

"Ah... She's a friend?" Sonic nods chuckling. "Yeah. She's a friend. And I had to leave her behind.." The captain raises his eyebrow. "And why is that not'?"

"Because... I care for her... I care for her not to get hurt.."

The wind blows harder. To direction back where amy was.

...

On the floorboard

Amy was on the ground, losing some of her air from all the crying. Holding tightly onto her necklace. Then soon arrived vanilla and cream.

"OH AMY!" Vanilla spoke very worriedly. She runs to amy. ,lifting her close. "Dearie you alright?" Amy cries hard into vanilla's chest. "Vanilla! W-why! How! P-please! Get them to c-come back!"

Cream hugs as well into amy and vanilla. "Amy..."

Vanilla strokes Amy's head. "Shh... Common.. Let's get you home.."

...

Meanwhile

Soon, vanilla took amy home. Helping her to tidy up. And clean herself. Amy sadly letted out more tears. And caused herself to throw up more. The feeling was unbearable to amy.

As amy was left alone in her home. Vanilla and cream returned back to their home. All of the three were all upset. But not as bad as amy. It was dark again. Roughly around Half Ten.

Amy couldn't sleep. Even though she was sick, and being sick sometimes makes you sleep quicker than normal. Her eyes were sore. So she decides to go outside.

For a half an hour. Amy walks where her light feet took her. Soon she found herself a forest. She enters the forest.

"Why... Why did he leave... Without saying goodbye to me me.. I'm scared.. And especially him fighting for war.." She kicks a stone. "Will we ever met again.." The wind howls through the air. Making Amy's quills to fly with it.

(Sally's Song)

Amy:  
(Amy grabs hold of a tree)

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_That seems like tragedy's at hand.._

(Amy walks away looking round)

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

(Amy sniffs and wipes a away a tear)

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend..._

(Amy stops walk and stares at the ground)

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

(Amy sighs shaking her head. And continues to walk)

_What will become of my dear friend?_

(Amy pretends she sees sonic standing beside her)

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

(The imagery sonic walks away from amy)

_Although I'd like to join the crowd.._

_In their enthusiastic cloud..._

_Try as I may, it doesn't last.._

(Amy is now in the middle of the forest. She twirls around holding tightly to herself.)

_And will we ever end up together?_

(Amy runs throw the forest. Her tears escapes her eyes. Suddenly, she falls on the ground not realising there was a stone. She slowly rises her head.)

_And will we ever end up together? _

(Amy gets up, she sees a rock. Which she sits. She pulls out her necklace and attaches it on. Letting the beauty of shine against the moonlight.)

_no, I think not, it's never to become..._

(Amy drops little sparkly tears down her cheeks.)

_For I am not..._

(Amy looks up to the moon holding tightly to her necklace)

_The one..._

* * *

SO... what ya think? Was this a sad start of a story. And wow! It's started! EEEEK! :3

Anyway, the songs that is in this chapter are:

**Fox and the hound: Goodbye May seem forever..**

**Amy lee: Sally's song. (The nightmare before Christmas) **

and whoop whoop! BIGGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!

Anyway..

**please**: **Review**, **follow** and **favourite**

my **stories** and my **page**.

THANK YOU! 


	2. Past Memories Hurts

New story 2 chp2

Present Memories Hurts  
-2 years later-

That was two years ago when that happened. They day when the heroes and the master villain sent off to sea. The morning dawn was blissful as the seashore. The morning seagulls flew past the red and white lighthouse. That slowly the light that turns round at night disappears by the sun that roused once again for the new day.

Beyond the seashore. Beyond Station Square. And beyond the chao gardens and more Near the home of Vanilla and Cream The Rabbits. Was a forest.  
The forest was never allowed to be trespassed for 4 years. But only one does. And she still does it today. Inside that enchanted world inside the deep woods. That the sun fully raised that shined it's blurring brightness within the trees.

Everything was silent. Even more silent than silentness. The birds whistles, the water calmly's flow down the river rock stream. As the wee fish swims through at every narrow.

Up in the very treetops. In one of the trees, nested a mother bird. As she makes tiny whistles in her sweet dreams. "Twe twe...Zz... Twe t-EEEKK!" Squawks the bird. A sound of footsteps swings past the mother bird.

It was a figure. As it blended in the shadows. Jumping from tree to tree. Grabbing onto a vine to vine and backflips as it realises. Making a 'pss' as it lands of the edge of the branch as it shakes the leaves.

The figure continues to run again. It swoops and glides around the trees. Near the far side. Was the river rock. Above it. Was two separated trees. It was quite a big gap. But the figure charges on. It was a female. Her quills fluttered like the wind as she runs and jumps between the trees.

"HUP!" She went, as she leaps for a vine. Swinging off for it. The sun caught glimps of the figure. It was a bright pink teen hedgehog. Her quills were medium length, with good length of black eyelashes. Her bangs flings up as she is in mid air. Her dress was bright blue at the top. A thin green belt. And the skirt part, bright green. Below that skirt if you would ask. Was her shorts. White as the snow.

Leaving her buckle pumps that's silver to land on the tree branch. As the teenager hedgehog bounces off the tree. Causing herself to land of her feet on the knees. She stands up. It turns out that the quills were the length of her shoulders. Her gloves were white. And only white. She sighs, walking dully around the forest area.

There was a stone. So she decides to walk over as she shrugs. She plants herself on it. Fixing her skirt. She sighs once more. Putting her left leg over her right. Kneeling down as she puts her arm below her head to make her look as she was thinking.

She was a beautiful girl. With a good size of chest. (Not too BIG! Or too SMALL) a teenager size. And a good figure. So calm, mature and peaceful. She grabs hold of her necklace around her neck. It had a white shiny pearls as the chain . With a wonderful dark pink diamond rose. Left inside bright pink pearls inside of it. She looks at it. Leaving her to slim her eyes at it. Holding it closely to her.

"There you are!" Calls a voice behind. "Huh?" Perked the Pink Hedgehog as she turns round to see a rabbit. The rabbit had light chocolate eyes. With bright tan orange fur. And normal orange strip down her head. She was wearing a orange dress. With a Peter Pan collar with a blue ribbon tie. Along side her was a baby blue chao.

"I was looking for you everywhere Amy Rose!" as the rabbit walks over to her friend. "Chu Chu Chu Chu!" Went the little blue blob. "How did you find me?" Quietly replies the hedgehog who was called amy.

Yes, it was In fact Amy Rose herself. The Damsel In distress. The Rosy The rascal. And the crazy Fangirl for the Blue Hero. "And don't call me by my full name Cream the Rabbit!" Mentions Amy as she points her figure at her friend.

"Te he! Sorry Miss Amy. You know what I'm like." Giggles cream. Amy grunts and looks away. Gazing around her. "Um... Miss Amy." Awkwardly spoke cream. "Yes.?"

Cream stands up straight. Cheese does the same.. that little rascal. Cream looks to her pet, giggling to see that it's mocking her. "Well, Mother can't take me down to Station Square to go and buy new clothes... So.." "Cream.. You know I hidden myself from Station Square. Or any other place in public!" As amy takes over the little rabbit. She walks off to a tree then leans against it.

"But Amy Please... Pretty Please.." Begs cream. Closing her heads together and swinging herself back and forth. "Cream. People thinks I'm gone! Since Son- I mean 'they' left. And that day, when those..."

**FLASHBACK...**

Amy walks down Station Square. She had bloodshot eyes. For two days she cried since everybody has left. She needed something to eat. But wasn't able to make herself something since she couldn't have the energy.

She sniffs, "Ohh what I'm I gonna do withou-AH!" Amy startles herself when a WHOLE bunch of interviewers surrounds her. Putting out their microphones. "Hey! Hey! HEY!" Amy panics, before she can say another word.

"Do you know where Sonic The hedgehog Is?" Ask a reporter. "No... He's-" "Has sonic left for a another adventure!" "Y-yes! He's off on a-" another reporter talks over. "How come Your still here?!" As the camera flashes at amy. She holds herself. Her holds back her refused tears. She grabs hold of her fists.

"LOOK! IM GOING WITH THEM! INFACT IM LEAVING! S-SO! L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said in tears and rage. She pushes her way through the crowd of photographers. "AND YOU WONT SEE ME UNTIL I RETURN!" Snaps amy. She runs away. Leaving the crowd shocked.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Amy lost tracked, she stares at the grassy ground. Cream shakes her head. "But amy! That was two years ago! Please, I beg of you. Come with Me and cheese to Station Square. I promise. We won't be there forever. Only for a hour. And you love shopping!"

Amy looks up, "Used to. Used to cream." "I know.. But Pwease..." Cream puts on the puppy eyes. Amy struggles to find the courage. She spins round. She clutches herself tightly. Dropping a sweat. Slowly she took a deep sigh.

"Fine..." Amy mumbles. Cream and cheese cheers with joy. "YAY!" Squeals the little rabbit as she spins round in the air. "Alright! I need to do something anyway! Soooo..." Amy kneels down placing her hands on creams shoulders smiling, "You can doll yourself up! Kay?"

Cream grins, "Okay! But Miss Amy, I'll say nobody will recognise you! You've change so much! Bye! Cheese say goodbye!" "Chu chu!" Then they both flutter on.

"I've changed?" Amy wonders to herself. But she had. She was taller. She had more of a womanly figure. Like bigger than blaze's but smaller than rouge's. She had longer quills. And she wasn't no longer wearing her old 'go go outfit.'

But really, that outfit was made for adventure. And amy... Had no adventure. Amy thinks on those words.. Suddenly! She snaps her fingers. "I've changed hey?" She smirks.

She runs off. On her way home. To rediscover on her wee plan.

**Meanwhile In Station Square..**

It was now afternoon. Cream was waiting, waiting for quite a while now. She kicks the stones while she's on a bench. It was a such a lovely day. A perfect day for shopping, like the good old days...

Cream pets cheese as he's on her lap. She took a sigh, she missed her friends. Especially Vector and Blaze. Them two were like her family. Blaze the sister, and vector the step-dad. Cream fully now understood what love was. And she seen it all the time between her mother and him.

A slight grumble interfered with creams thoughts. She holds round her bully blushing. "I wonder where Miss Amy is when yo-" "Psss!" Cream shrieks ups, slowly she turns her head. Nothing was there than a bush. She shrugs, then turns turns around again. "PSST!" Went the noise again. Cream turns around, the bush was wiggling.

"Amy?" Said cream as she jumps off the bench. The little rabbit walks over to the living bush. Then pops up a purple hedgehog with a green quill-less hair. With the most terrible outfit. A brown granny old type of coat. And a long skirt that was  
Porously stained. Leaving at the bottom of the hedgehog's feet with greyish brown sandals.

Cream was completely stunned! "Hi cream.." Whispers the old fashioned animal. "Is That YOU Miss Amy?" " SHH! Yes it's me! I'm hiding my identity! So nobody can know who I am! Cleaver eh?" Whispers amy, kneeling down to cream.

Cream gives the stranger a strange look. But amy shook her head, "Besides, I'm Wendy Black! Not Amy rose! She's gone! Away..on a adventure..." She finished that sentence with a gloomy tone. Cream felt sorry for Amy. The Thought thinking of 'shopping' lifted cream's spirits suddenly quickly.

"Come on! We got a full day of shopping to attend to!" Bobbly went the rabbit. "Chu chu!" Cheers cheese. Amy puts a fake smile, "oh! I forgot!" She pulls out black sunglasses. "Really Miss Amy?" Asks cream. "Really... Now common! The sooner we get this done! The sooner I can go back home!"

Meanwhile...

Cream and the Dressed up Amy went around Station already eaten. Went Near round stores. It went quite simple for amy. Since nobody recognised her. Nor did that 'want' to look at her. Since she's highly dressed well.. Till.

"Ohh it's soon Mother's Day! I think we should by my mother something!" Halts cream, carrying a whole load of shopping bags. Amy stops, fixing her wig. "Sure. Where though..." Cream thinks, cheese looks around. Flapping his little wings. Suddenly he squeaks, "Chu Chu!" He points his little arm to a jewellery store. Grabbing Cream's attention.

"Oh good idea Cheese! What do you think A-oh..." Cream looks at her friend. Amy stands still. She still kept hold of the bags. But, there was one person who loved that type of store.

That would be Rouge The Bat, the best Jewel thief. She's one beautiful woman. But one heck of flirter. Oh how amy thought of rouge's eyes. It was like a light blue sky diamond. Oh how the memories interfered.

Sure Amy never really liked rouge. Rouge would always tease her. But so, rouge was a friend. And ever since She left. Amy felt more closer. Close enough to be Amy's new best friend.

"Amy... It's okay if you-" "No it's okay Cream. Let's go on in!" amy replies with a smile. Morley a forcing one.

As the bell 'dinged' as they entered the store. A bird, like a swan appears. He was a straight tall of a gentleman. His dark blue eyes stares at the purple hedgehog. And snorts, but dawdles over. "Oh. How may I help you ladies?" He smiles warmly.

"Hello there sir. I'm looking to get a present for my mama on Mother's Day. Can you please help me." Cream closes her palms together, giving a bright smile in return.

The male swan claps his hands together, "Of Course my little one! Only the Bestest shop in station Square can hold the special of my Shop! Please come and take a look."

As cream followed the well feathered swan. Amy glanced around the precious jewels. So pretty and perfect. There was big ones and small ones. Rubies, sapphires and much more! If someone owned all of them. They would be a billionaire.

As the purple hedgehog looks through one of the glass window by her jade eyes covered by her sunglasses. She gazes at a blue diamond. It reminded her of a chaos emerald. Then appeared inside the emerald was the figure of Rouge. "GAH!" Jumps amy, making the swan to bounce in the air popping out his feathers.

"Oh sorry! I thought I seen something..." Mumbled Amy. Blushing and fixing again her ugly wig. "Uh.. No worries.." Said the swan. He continues to show cream some more amazing treasure.

Amy looks back at the emerald. Nothing. "My mind is messing with me..." Whispered amy as she scratches her head.

"Oh Miss Amy, come take a look at this necklace I found.!" Calls cream, waving her hand to signal amy to come. Amy walks over, looking at the counter. 'Wow...' The thoughts of amy said surprised.

There was a necklace. Completely all diamond! The chain was silver. And in the middle was the name mother. Little diamonds were stuck onto it. The light above the jewellery, shimmered like a rainbow. The swan chuckles to himself as he sees the young ladies mouth dropped.

"That necklace can impress any mother. And I think by the sound of your mother little one that she'll love this!" The swan leans over, "so.. What you think my dear." Cream grins nodding her head. "I'll take it! Amy don't ya agree?" Amy agrees. "Yeah, it's one heck of a beauty. How much is it?" The swan lifts the necklace, "About 100 Rings."

From a bright grin to a sad frown. Cream's sludges abit. "I-I'm sorry sir.. I don't have that much rings..." Amy felt bad for her little friend. The swan shakes his head, "I'm sorry then little lady. But you can't buy the necklace with-" "I'll buy it." Interrupts amy. Pulling out her purse.

"You will Miss Amy?" Cream asked shockly. Amy nods, "Yeah, So Sir. Is the necklace 100 Rings as you said?" The swan places the necklace in a bag. "As indeed so! And the bag comes along free. Now I have to say that these are real diamonds!"

"Then I'll take it." The swan grins at the purple hedgehog. As he gives the bag to her. And she gives the rings to him. "Thank you my lady!" Amy justs waves. "Common." Amy said as she walks out of the shop.

Cream giggles, "Bye Bye! Thank You for the Necklace!" Cream runs off. Leaving the swan waving. "Bye there! You two little fella!" "Chu!" Went cheese as he follows.

The door bell 'dings' again as it closes. The swan sits down, patting his head. "Hmmm.. That hedgehog reminds me of someone... Who can that be.."

**Later On...**

The girls were now at the Station Park. Sitting on the bench as the sun stetted down. Cream had a bubbly smile on her face. "Thank You Amy! Me and Cheese had such a great day! Didn't we cheese?" "CHU CHU CHU!" Happily bounces cheese on the bench.

Amy giggles. "No problem..." The females continues to look at the red sky. Then cream looks at the park. "I remember the good old days.. Don't you?"  
Amy looks at cream, "Yeah. I do..." Then amy sighs deadly.

"That feeling... Whenever we all go to this park. Run about and play frisbee. Laugh and carry on. Those days whenever tails would star gaze with you. And vanilla and vector chatting like their on a date. Then knuckles chasing Espio and chamry for doodling on his face.." She giggles, "Then Shadow and Rouge just talking, well mostly rouge. Then there's... Sonic. He would just chill underneath a tree. Relaxing and having a good time while he can. His smile. Oh his laugh. Not just his! everyone's. All so different and unique. I just want to be just as great as them... And maybe impress him."

Cream watches as her friend looks down to the ground. Amy continues on, "Like good old Memories.."

**FLASHBACK..**

It was a lovely evening. Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic was on Angel Island. Sitting around the Master Emerald watching the sun going down.

"Boy I'm tired.." Yawns Tails, stretching his back. Knuckles grunts, "Well any wonder. Eggman is up to no good. One day I will literally smash all his robots. And hopefully his rounded bully of his." Clutching his knuckles as he spoke."Yeah! Love to see ya try knucklehead!" Sonic grins, lying beside knuckles on the steps. Amy was beside sonic. Admiring his sweet tone of his voice.

"This is sooo romantic..." Amy commented. Pushing away her bangs, "Everythingx  
is perfect to you Amy." Chuckles tails. Amy shrugs, "Yeah. Well it's true! Love is sooo romantic! Even in the( evenings! Right Sonikuu?" Sonic blushes a little scratching his head in awkwardness.

"I don't think it's romantic... I think it's just a red blob in the sky with pinky cotton balls stuck on it..." Groans knuckles. Amy spins round eye twitching. Making knuckles back away slowly. Sonic chuckles, "Knuckles how would you know! You hardly have a person to be 'romantic' with anybody to think that!" "Same with you hedgehog! Unless you and Amy,.. Are a thing." Sonic shakes his head quickly.

"Uh No Knucklehead, not in m- AH!" "Yes knuckles! We are like two peas in a And you were gone, gone, ! Why wouldn't we be!" Amy squeals while death hugging sonic. Tails and knuckles bursts out laughing. Sonic couldn't help himself, but laughs with them. Amy grins, beginning to join in laughing show.

Then Continuing to watch the sun.. Saying goodbye.

**END OF FLASKBACK...**

"Amy.." Cream whispers. But amy still went, "Those days are always In my mind... They hurt me all the time. Never in my life would I think they would go! Just like that! I thought they would come back within a week. Or a month. Or two! But TWO YEARS! T-two years.. The feeling off it hurts."

Amy takes off her sunglasses revealing her jade eyes. "And also.. Sonic... I remember when we came back to Chris's world! I said, 'Don't you ever leave me Sonic The Hedgehog!' Then he spoke back, 'Don't you worry Amy. I never will.'"

Amy looks back at cream, "But he's left me... To fight for millions of people who's all frightened.. But not bringing me... I want him back.. I would do Anything... Because I..."

Amy stops, seeing to see cream just sitting there motionless. The purple hedgehog was holding back her tears. She stands up. "Cream.. I'm gonna go..." Amy turns round. "Tell Vanilla I dropped you home... And I won't be coming back here again... It's bringing back too many memories... Painful ones.." Amy runs away.

Leaving cream sitting on the bench, slowly she turns her head to the sky. "Chu chu..." Sadly weeped cheese. "If only you knew..." Cream whispered.

**The House Of Amy Rose...**

Amy returns home. But not straight after she left Station Square. Still holding back tears as she slammed the door. She rips off her wig and takes off quickly her outfit. Throwing it all in the bin. Then running to her shower, getting rid of all the fur dye of her fur.

As Amy comes out, with fresh clear fur. Still depressed, she walks to her bedroom and slips on her nightgown. Wearing her pump slippers.

As amy thumps down stairs. She sits on the couch. Amy was still wearing her beautiful necklace. She always did. In the showers, while she was asleep. Everywhere! It was like a wedding ring. Once you wear it, you can never take it off.

Amy's eyes glances up to her picture on the wall. It was her and the others on sonic's birthday. (20th anniversary)

Seeing everybody around the party table and Sonic with his chilli dog winking. And standing right beside him was his trustful fox friend. Then a red echidna. Then the old bright cute Amy Rose. That was gone. That was two years ago...

(Till I see You Again)

Choir:  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

(Amy gets up staring at the picture on the wall looking of the photo of sonic)

Amy:  
_ Said goodbye, turned around_

_ And you were gone, gone, gone._

(Amy plAces her hand on the photo)

_Faded into the setting sun,_

_Slipped away._

(She wipes away a tear trying to pull on a smile)

_But I won't cry,_

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely._

_For you are the stars to me,_

(Amy walks to the living room window and looks at the stars)

_You are the light I follow..._

(Amy looks straight at the blue star that's beside the moon)

Chorus:  
_ I will see you again, whoa,_

_This is not where it ends._

_I will carry you with me, oh._

_'Til I see you again...'_

(Amy spins around and holds onto her necklace thinking of the others.)

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

(Amy then walks up to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror)

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night,_

_Calling me back in time._

_Back to you,_

_In a place far away._

(Amy turns round leaning her back against the sink)

_ Where the water meets the sky..._

_The thought of it makes me smile.._

_You are my tomorrow.._

(She walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom)

Chorus:  
_ I will see you again, whoa,_

_This is not where it ends._

_I will carry you with me, oh._

_'Til I see you again...' _

(Amy closes her curtains then looks at her picture on her desk showing sonic and hER younger.)

Bridge:  
_ Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking..._

(Amy hugs the picture smiling lightly)

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know._

_I will see you again, whoa._

_This is not where it ends._

_I will carry you with me yeah, yeah._

(Amy places it down and runs to her bedroom window looking back at the moon again)

Outro:

_I will see you again, whoa._

_This is not where it ends._

_I will carry you with me, oh._

_'Til I see you again...'_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]

_ 'Til I see you again,'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_'Til I see you again, whoa._

(Amy slowly goes into bed, covering herself in blankets)

_'Til I see you again,...'_

(Amy closes her eyes)

Amy's thoughts:  
_ Said goodbye turned around.._

_ And you were gone, gone, gone._

Amy snuggles in... She spoke in deep thought, "I wonder if he still remembers me..."

* * *

Another Chapter Down And cleared! Wheepie doo! :3

BTW I NOTICED THE LAYOUT OF THE SONG IS GAY! "it's all meant to be in the middle" -.-

This song is

**Carrie Underwood: Till I see you again. **

I admit the the song I had to get used to. But I love it now! :3

**please**: **review**, **follow** and **favourite**

my **stories** and my **page**!

_Thank You! _


	3. It's the plan

New story 2 chp3

It's the plan

Beyond far and wide. On the other side of Mobuis. Further than the land of mythical creatures. Air flying pirates and witches. And mermaids. Where the sky's were black, no seagulls or other birds flew high in the air. Only sounds of thunder.

Traveling in water, it would be very hard to see. By the thick fog, it would be impossible to even sail cross in these waters. But only with a cunning mind, you might get passed.

Past that very fog itself was a island. For that island, was the biggest island in Mobuis. All that stands in the island was a big large city in ruins. Buildings remained still in good shape. But roads, pathways, cars and other things. Were destroyed. Even some bodies still laid on the ground.

By the end of the big empty city, in a underground base. Where it's dark and gloomy. Large bag walls surrounds the entrance, blocking trespassers. But who can be in it? Or living.

Inside the underground tunnel, a black figure walks slowly down the deep tunnel. Holding a hologram. Flicking across to reveal some machines. Typing in some pin codes.

"Would You Like This BluePrint To be Notified To 'RockSmasher' And 'Jewel'." Spoke a woman voiced hologram.

"Yes, send the key-lock..." a dark toned robot voice. That it could of sound like dark Vader.

"Is it." The hologram went, "0-1-7-BX-4-C-Slaykiller."

"Yes, Send this right away.."

"Request Accepted."

The figure closes the hologram, simply pressing the sides together to make it close. The sound of metal footsteps clanks the very ground. Then soon to find a massive gate door. Light bulbs Shining a little yellow light. The side of the great door. Laid a pass code.

As the figures black armoured fingers taps the screen. The pass code replies with a green light, 'Proceed.'

The door opens. Everywhere was full of computers, gadgets and lots of fridges. It turned out to be, that the figure was full armoured. He or she. wasn't too small or tall. But looked quite young.

The armour was black, highly well designed. Made of out strong iron and much more. Across the helmet, a yellow light zipped line across the visor. The armour also looked incredibly sharp. By the shoulders and quills if you had any. But this one didn't.

Only it's two tails was sharp. It look like a male also, by it's no boost chest.

He walks over to his smart computer, typing in more pin codes. Revealing some locations. Showing many red dots. But a large dot, not red. But blue. Bleeps near the centre of the whole city.

The black armed figure grunts. He places his right hand on his right ear. And clicks on something on the ear.

"This is AirTwins... Is this Ultimate12, Rodger." Said the torn voice. Typing in some more keywords.

"This is Ultimate12, what is it AirTwins?" Spoke back another but darker robot voice from the male's ear.

"I have Sent the BluePrints to RockSmasher and Jewel. Have they reached the Trip Tower? Rodger."

A cracking sound messes the secret communicator. But becomes more clearly.

"Yes, They reached the place. Yet they hadn't received the prints. Rodger."

This made the armed figure groaning. Scratching his head, thumping his fist on the desk of the computer.

The voice spoke again, "AirTwins. Are you there? Repeat! Are You there!"

"Yes, I will send for 'Swift' to get more information on the 'PROJECT-Z'. Rodger."

"Is there Somebody already there for him.." Slowly spoke back the person at the other side of the communicator.

The figure was called, AirTwins. He taps his sharp pointy fingers on the desk.

"Yes. I will get 'Frost'.. She's closer than anybody else to reach him. Rodger."

"Why don't I just use the Cha-"

"NO ULTIMATE12! If the Black Z's locates them. It's GAME OVER!" Snaps AirTwins.

"Fine. I'll be on the watch out with the others. You stay on guard AirTwins." Spoke to be seemed Ultimate12. "Over and Out."

The voice communicator idiomatically swished off. AirTwins grabs his over walkie talkie. And spoke through, "Frost. This is AirTwins, get to 'Swift'. He's heading towards the main Black Z's headquarters. Rodger."

"Got it! I'm on my way! Rodger!" Repeats a light woman robot voice.

AirTwin then switches contact, clicking on the button to speak.

"This Is AirTwins. Swift, are you at the main entrance? Rodger?"

**In the Main Entrance...**

"Yup. I'm beneath one of the Mini Cars. Rodger." Spoke a medium low robot male voice.

"Good. Frost is on her way. Rodger. Over and Out." And by that, the figures communicator on his ear switched off.

He waits. Then hearing a thumping sound. He slips low to the ground. He clicked on his right wrist. His scanner tracks no enemies. In front and behind him. Then the android slowly gets out from beneath the car.

This animal was also armed, but more taller. He had very sharp black spikes for his quills and shoulders. That had a massive strips downwards and also for his visor. Instead of a yellow light across, it was a dark blue. The large metal gloves were hard and thick. His boots looked pretty well heavy if it was pressed against you.

Quickly a sharp turn as the figure spins round to see a another figure. A female.

"It's only me." Said the robot female voice.

The girl was armed just the same. But with no sharp spikes. Just a plain helmet. But with a white strip across the visor.

The male nods, adjusting his armed gloves. "Is it clear?"

"Yes. Shall we get going?"

"Shall.."

**Inside the Building...**

The two black robot looking figures walks in. A great, tall, thick door scans them both. It opened, letting them inter. Neither spoke of the two. For they weren't alone.

Continuing to walk. They both saw robots. All designed the same way as they were. Yet more bigger and more stronger looking. Way more detailed than Eggman Would ever create.

All of them were carrying guns. Suddenly! A huge alarm went off. The two figures trembles and stops to a halt. They watched to see the robots going away. One by one they entered another door.

"Common.." Spoke Swift, that could of been his name.

The female nods and follows her partner.

They were in a big hall. It was like a gallery. They caught seeing gas everywhere, but protected by their visor. They hid behind one of the curtains that somehow was there. Then a figure approaches. Walking straight past swift and frost.

"COMMON YOU'S PEST! THE BOSS IF WAITING SO HURRY UP!" Scolds a woman. She was a bright browny yellow of a porcupine. With dirty blonde prickly spikes to her her pony tail.

Her eyes were sharp. Long eyelashes. And a over sized chest. She wears a type of armour. All red. She was quite attractive, but yet very scary.

"We're coming!" Yells a hyena. A female one. Her name was Snip. A thin hyena. She had ripped shirt and shorts. And trainers that were meant to be white but was covered in mud.

Slowly came behind snip was another two hyena's. Scratch and Snoop, both males. They had trainers with dirty scratched gloves showing the tip of the fingers. They all looked exactly the same. Expect for snip, a female of course.

All of their eyes were a dull blue. The porcupine turns round twitching, "DONT TALK BACK TO ME- UH!" She whips her bangs away. "WHY CAN'T YOU'S DO WHAT YOUR TOLD!"

Snatch walks over to the female growling, "Sorrieee, FRANCESCA! But we can't afford to live another day without FOOD! Nor WATER! AND SONIC HIDING IN EVERY SHADOW READY T- ACCCK!" He weeps.

Francesca slaps him. She furiously grabs on his fur tugging him forward to her face.  
"LISTEN HERE SNATCH! DONT EVER SAY HIS NAME! HE WILL BE 'STOPPED' BEFORE HE TRIES TO STOP THE BOSS!"

She tightens her grip on snatch's fur, he forces himself not to cry by all the agony of his fur close to ripping out from his skin,

"YOU GOT THAT!" She bellows, making snatch nod his head quickly. She releases snatch. He scrambles over to snip.

Snatch, he was a type of a snapper. That's how he got his name. Talking back a lot towards others. He tends to show lot of his toughness, yet fails. And also shows off a lot.

"Sorry about him..." Snip says nicely. Then violently punches him on the head, "he can be... 'Stupid' at times..."

"Hey!?" Yelps Snatch, rubbing his head.

"Pf-ft... PWAHA! HO HE HA HA!" Blurts out Snoop, collapsing to the ground.

Snoop, the stupidest out of the whole lot. That's all you can say.

"SHUD UP SNOOP!" Snorts Snatch,

"WHY SHOULD I! PFFT!" Laughs snoop.

"CAUSE THERE IS NO REASON!"

"Oh course there is!" Giggles Snoop.

"Really? What?"

"YOU!"

Snip and snoop laughs out with tears of funniness. Francesca growls as well as snatch.

"Why you's little..." Then snatch pounces on them.

Now things were really stupid. Bitting each other, barking, kicking and punching. Doing cartwheels over the top of each other. Francesca lost control, with a fearful roar. Her spikes slashes out. The hyenas barked as scurried away from all of the spikes darting towards them.

Swift and frozen the armed robots had to cover themselves with their force bubble. It was able to protect with mostly anything. But if Francesca's spikes hitted them, they'll be dead.

The hyenas stops with their fighting, sitting up straight. Sweating was rambling down their faces. Except for snoop, sticking his tongue out.

"CANT YOU EVER BE QUITE! BLOODY HELL! IM GONNA FU-" Francesca gets interrupted.

"Now, Now My dear... Not all things has to quite..." Spoke a deep man voice.

Everybody looks up to the alter, another porcupine. Greyed fur, with larger and wilder black spikes. One eye was normal when the other eye was small. He looked quite an adult, around the 40's. His cape hung on the floor, covering his left side of his body. He looks down with a grin.

Francesca then changed emotion letting out a cherry smile, "Ohh Maxis! We were just looking for you!"

"Yes! Not like we needed yo-OW!" Snatch yelps.

"ZIP IT SNATCH!" Snaps Snip, snoop sniggered at them.

Francesca got slightly embarrassed, she looks at the male porcupine. He had a frown all over his face. "Aren't you's going to tell me your problem..."

Snip stops growling with snatch and looks straight at the spiky creature, "Well... No..."

"And did you find King WoodPick?" Maxis leaned forward tapping his arm as it's crossed over with the other one.

"Eh-ha... SNOOP WILL TELL YA!" Snip barks back, pushing the sniggering hyena.

"Hehehe.. OH! Ahe..." He puppy snorts.

"WELL!" Went louder Maxis's voice.

"Uh yes sir! Well.. No. Sure one of the guys from the freedom soldiers sav-"

"SNOOP!" The two hyenas and Francesca went, this made Maxis angry.

"HE GOT RECUSED BY THE FREEDOM SOLDIERS! UHHH!" Maxis then breaths in and out to calm himself down.

"I bet that was Sonic... But he had disappeared for two whole years... Then Swift the Android came forth.. Then I'll get him to bring me back WoodPick.." Maxis said out loud.

"But HEY sir old buddy! Can't we have some food now like you said! Please! Pwease! Pretty Please!" Begged Snatch, licking his yellow fangs.

"I suppose so... I got this chef who didn't make my meal.. Some pig he is...I suppose you can handle him." Maxis then flings over a body of a fat male pig, already dead though.

The hyenas eyes beamed with joy! "HAP!" They barked and begins to dig into their supper.

Francesca looks away, she hates seeing those hyena's eat. Slapping, munching, slurping.

She had a feeling for Maxis. INLOVE to be more exact. Ever since they were small she fell deeply Inlove. Everytime he looked at her, he filled her soul with excitement! "Hmmm..." Francesca giggles to herself. Let's say she has a obsession.

"Francesca... Send a message to Swift..." Maxis went.

Swift and Frost looks at each other, then swift switches off something in his helmet, "Frost, do you have the last data from AirTwins?" He voice sounded normal as he whispered.

Frost does the same to hers, "Yes, before I got here.."

"And make Sure he tracks down WoodPick..." Maxis fixes his cape, Francesca nods. She toddles off quickly. Leaving a large, 'Bang' made by the door.

Snip stops eating her meal, she stands up. "So boss, what are we gonna do to Stop the king?!

"Yeah, what we suppose to do?! Kill Him?" Snatch pops his head, swallowing flesh down his throat.

"Precisely..." Chuckles Maxis, turning his head smugging.

"Huh?" All went the hyenas even Swift and Frost.

(Be Prepared)

Maxis:  
(He jumps of the alter landing on the ground to scare of the three hyenas then slowly walking up)

_I know that your powers of retention..._

(Maxis grabs hold of his fist and walks over to Snoop)

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside.._

(Snoop bites off the arm of the pig, then Maxis snatches it off him and hits him in the head)

_But thick as you are, pay attention!_

(Maxis chuckles)

_My words are a matter of pride.._

_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_

_The lights are not all on upstairs._

(He hears snatch and snip laughing)

_But we're talking kings and successions,_

(Maxis grabs their throats and throws them away)

_Even you can't be caught unawares!_

(Maxis laughs and he climbs on the broken steps)

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,_

_Be prepared for sensational news!_

(Maxis stride walks flinging his spikes back)

_A shining new era,_

(He then tip toes to Snip)

_Is tiptoeing nearer..  
[Snip talking: And where do we feature?]_

(Maxis tugs at her cheek, then she rubs her cheek)

_Just listen to teacher._

(He walks off)

_I know it sounds sordid,_

_But you'll be rewarded._

_When at last I am given my dues._

(He places his hand of chest)

_And injustice deliciously squared._

(He grabs a curtain and swings his way up to a balcony)

_Be prepared!_

_Spoken;_  
(Snip, snatch and snoop pops there heads wearing bones as their armour)

_Snatch: Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?_

_Maxis: For the death of the king._

_Snoop: Why is he sick?_

(Maxis grabs snoops head and tugs him close maxis)

_Maxis: No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Sonic too.._

(Swift and Frost looks back and focuses back on maxis)

_Snip: Great idea! Who needs a king?_

(Snatch and snoop runs around in circles)

_Snatch/Snip/Snoop: No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!_

(Maxis growls)

_Maxis: Idiots! There will be a king!_

_Snatch: Hey, but you said, uh..._

_Maxis: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!_

(Fire appears everywhere)

_Snip: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!_

(Hyenas appears everywhere as well all in lines)

_All hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!_

Back to singing:

(Maxis still watching from above seeing his army of hyenas marching)

Hyenas:  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Maxis:  
(He chuckles evilly, then pretending he's cutting his head off by his hand)

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_

_To take certain duties on board..._

(He watches his army matching and turns their heads to him, swift grabs hold of his armoured neck)

_The future is littered with prizes.._

_And though I'm the main addressee..._

_The point that I must emphasize is..._

(He jumps off the balcony over the fire, he grabs his staff and hung beside the wall)

_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

(He bangs his staff making the ground break apart and rise)

_So prepare for the coup of the century!  
[Oooh!]_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!  
[hyenas: Oooh... LA! LA! LA!]_

_Meticulous planning!  
[hyenas: We'll have food!]_

_Tenacity spanning!  
[hyenas: Lots of Food!]_

_Decades of denial!  
[hyenas: We Repeat!]_

_Is simply why I'll!  
[hyenas: Endless meat!]_

(Maxis gets surround by smoke, making his fur flutter he roars down at the hyenas)

_Be king undisputed!  
[hyenas: Aaaaaaah...]_

_Respected, saluted!  
[hyenas: ...aaaaaaah...]_

_And seen for the wonder I am!  
[hyenas: ...aaaaaaah!]_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!  
[Hyenas: Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo] _

_BE PREPARED!_

(Snip, snatch and snoop places their faces in the air smirking)

_All:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!_

_BE PREPARED!_

_(Everyone laughs evilly)_

Swift backs away, "Common frost.. We got what we needed.." He then switches on the voice cord again. Making him sound like a robot. Frost nods and follows him to the exit.

A door slammed quietly, Maxis ears twitched, he looks to see the door closed. He growls, "I'll catch you... Sonic.."

**Middle of The City...**

As the androids walks out of the headquarters. Thunder smacked the clouds, making a huge rumble. Their footsteps hits hard like horseshoes. Then cyborgs comes over, "Had you located The Chaos Emeralds."

Android Swift shakes his head, making robot sound.  
"Negative."

One of the cyborgs looks at Frost.

"Had you located The Chaos Emeralds."

She shakes her head, "Negative."

The cyborgs at the same time nods their robotic heads. And marches on into the head quarters, behind their backs of tin. It said, 'Black-Z.'

As the Andriods continues to walk on, the wind howls lightly. It was all quite. Too quite. Nothing but a empty city.

"Another dull evening.." Said Frost walking along side the other android.

He sighs, switching off his robot voice. The female android sighs also.

They walked on, till they heard a sound.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! HELP!" Yelps a girl, the male android spins round, he caught glimpsed of a pink hedgehog. With short quills, and wearing a bright red dress and boots. He sprinted over, "AMY!"

The female metal soilder shouts, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The pink hedgehog was being attacked by cyborgs. "L-LET GO OF ME!" She demands. As one of cyborgs arches his arm, making his hand into a lazer. She gasps with tears running down her cheeks.

"LET HER GO!" Said The android, swift jumps infront of the cyborg. He punches out his fist In front of him. It turns black into a bright blue beam! It was a lazer blaster. The cyborg was about to set fire on both of his enemies but was already smacked by the blaster.

The dark figure lifts the pink hedgehog and zooms off. He stops running placing down the frightened girl, "AMY! What are you doing hear?! I th-" the pink hedgehog lifts her head.

It wasn't Amy at all. It was a pink hedgehog with darker pink fur, yes she had a short quills. But they curled. And she had no bangs. Her eyes were brown like dark chocolate. Her dress was just red and abit scratched and ripped.

The Andriod was shocked, but quickly shakes his head and pats her shoulder. "Sorry.. I thought- Nevermind. Stay clear of the streets, and make sure you find your family.." The pink Hedgehog nods her head, "T-Thank you... Hero."

The Andriod turns his head, "That's who I was... Now I don't what I am... Stay safe." He walks off. The pink hedgehog calls out, "Annabelle! My name is Annabelle!"

He turns his head to her, his visor beamed bright blue, "Nice name..." He speeds off. Leaving the girl, she closes her palms together.

"Please... Old Master Emerald... Bring back the hero who that once was.."

**In the City...**

The Android returns back to the female Android, "Sorry about that."

She nods, "Not at all... Who's Amy?"

A paused hold back to the reply, the black figure scratches his head and walks on to a reck old junk yard. "Someone I knew..."

"Hold it.. 'Amy'... Amy Black? Amy Pink? Amy Cherry?" Guessed the other Andriod.

He shakes his head, "No."

"Oh-Oh! Is it.. AMY ROSE!" She snaps her metal fingers. He nods.

"Yeah.. Old Amy Rose..." He sighs lightly. "Man this helmet is killing me... Is it clear?"

The female nods.

The Android takes off his helmet, all the strips and black sharps disappears like cubes. Only leaving the visor on. His fur turns out to be blue. His skin was a peach. Slowly with a turn of his head, he had emerald green eyes. His quills drops down, six of them all together.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was taller, and very mature looking. At 18 now, almost a adult. He still looked the same.

"Ah, much better..." He reliefs with a chuckle.

The other Android takes her helmet, same thing happens. But Her fur was white, large bangs covered her face, her quills perked up from the shoulders. She waves her head about, releasing the quills to flutter about.

"Yup! Nothing can beat the sweat." She giggles and so does sonic.

"Your so right Faith... Feels good." Sonic Said in a sarcastic tone.

That was her name, Faith Micah. She was a wolf. Her purple eyes looks round the helplessly city practically in ruins. "Will this ever end..."

Sonic sits down on one of the broken bricks, "I don't know.. I really don't." He continues on.

"Ever since I left home.. I thought this would be a piece of cake.. Puh, I'm waaay past wrong. This is nothing like I expected. Look at all of us, special gifts and abilities. Why aren't we winning? It's like a huge circle... We just keep on going round and round. And now Maxis wants me drop dead..."

Faith struggles to find a reply. She pushes away her bangs, still holding onto her helmet.

"Hey let's change the subject! So tell me about Amy? I heard of her.. But I want to know your opinions!" Faith sits beside Sonic.

He smiles, looking at all the broken bits of concrete. "Well.. She's a bubbly girl. She's very kind, nice, supportive..."

"And your number one fan..?" Faith smiles playfully.

"Yeah.. She used to be totally inlove for me. Chased me from the tallest mountain to the lowest of the earth. She would do anything to catch up to me. Man she was SO strong!" Faith giggles at that part sonic said.

"She would death hug me! But I loved it, don't know why. Just do. And I miss it a lot. And her wee voice. I always wonder what she sounds like, or even looks like. ya know." Sonic went quite.

Faith rises her eyebrow, "Sonic?"

Sonic stands up, "If I could.. Just get back home. Win this war... I would.. And will. I'm not superanimal... But.. I won't give up.. ."

Sonic looks down at the ground, "Hmp. If only we had a hero..."

(Hero)

Sonic:  
(The wind blows through the sky as sonic looks down across the city)

_I'm just a step away,_

_I'm just a breath away._

_Losin' my faith today,  
[Faith: Falling of the edge today.]_

(Sonic looks at faith)

_I am just a hedgehog,_

_Not Super-animal.  
[Faith: I'm not super-animal.]_

(Sonic looks to thundering sky)

_Someone save me from the hate._

(Sonic begins to walk, in a disgust look)

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn.  
[Faith: Falling from my faith today.]_

(Sonic grabs faith's arm and speeds over to a tower and stands above it)

_Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live!_

_Chorus:  
I need a hero!_

_To save me now!_

_I need hero!  
[Faith: Save me now!]_

_I need a hero!_

_save my life!_

_A hero will save me!  
[Faith: Just in time!]_

(Sonic looks down at the city seeing cyborgs)

_I've gotta fight today,_

_To live another day._

(Faith stands beside sonic while he grabs hold of his fist.)

_Speakin' my mind today.  
[Faith: My voice will be heard today.]_

_I've gotta make a stand!_

(Sonic backs away)

_But I am just a hedgehog..  
[Faith: I'm not super-animal.]_

_My voice will be heard today!_

(Sonic stands on the edge of the tower)

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn.  
[Faith: My voice will be heard today!]_

(Sonic glares at the cyborgs)

_It's just another kill..._

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

_Chorus:  
I need a hero!_

_To save my life!_

_I need a hero!  
[Faith: save me now]_

(The wind blows at sonic and faith.)

_I need a hero!_

_To save my life!_

_A hero will save me.  
[Faith: Just in time.]_

_I need a hero!_

_To save my life!  
[Sonic: I need a hero!]_

_Just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

(Sonic and faith looks at each other)

_Sonic&Faith:  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_Sonic:  
We're in the fight of our lives!  
[Faith: and we're not ready to die!]_

_Sonic&Faith:  
Who's gonna fight for the weak!_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

(Sonic runs to the middle of the tower roof and the rain lashes out)

_Sonic:  
I've got a hero!  
[Faith: I've got a hero!]_

_Livin in me!_

_Sonic&Faith:  
I'm gonna fight for what's right!_

_Today I'm speaking my mind!_

_Sonic:  
And if it kills me tonight!  
[Faith: I will be ready to die!]_

(Faith goes over to sonic)

_A hero's not afraid to give his life!_

_Sonic&Faith:  
A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

(Finally the lighting struck with the thunder. The rain poured harder sonic sings on the top of his lungs)

_Sonic:  
I need a hero!_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero!  
[Faith: Save me now!]_

_I need a hero!_

_To save my life!_

_A hero will save me!  
[Faith: Just in time!]_

_[Sonic: I need a hero!]  
Sonic&Faith: Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_[sonic: I need a hero!]  
Sonic&Faith: Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

(A massive boom of lightning flashes down into the seas behind sonic and Faith)

_Sonic: I need a hero..._

_I need a hero!_

_Sonic&Faith: A HERO'S GONNA SAVE ME JUST IN TIME!_

**The Underground Base...**

The two tailed Android was fiddling with the hologram again. Pinning down more codes. He heard the sound of thunder and lighting up above.

Then came a knocking sound. AirTwin moves his head, facing the gate door. Using his quick typing skills, he turned on his secret door camera to see who it was.

A press of a red button on the sidewall, The gates opens. Slowly came out a porcupine. A different one.

His fur light brown, his spikes were tamed of a medium brown. His eyes were a greeny blue. With a red royal cape, also with a golden crown. "I'm sorry to interrupt.."

AirTwins clicks at his ear, making him sound normal, "Uh.. It's no problem really."

The porcupine sits beside the android, "Are you sure.. I can leave if you wa-"

"No, it's better you stayed here for your safety. Plus WoodPick, your highness, it's far to dangerous. Especially...And don't make me remind you your majesty."

WoodPick was the king. And he exactly knew who the armoured android was saying. "I know Dear fellow.. But this is my kingdom!" He pounds his fist on the table, "And it should be me protecting it! And what's worse! This could be the end of the world before we know it!"

"Your losing it.. Keep calm. Don't worry, the others and I had organised a threat. Also, a way to win..." Spoke the black figure. He completely stopped working with his Hologram.

"And what's that?"

"Fight.. It's the only way. It was a very hard decision.. But we have no choice."

The king sits back on his seat, "you mean... After two years you's finally decided to attack? Why didn't you do this before!? Many of my people are dead! And you-"

"It is not what you think WoodPick.. One of the crew has been seeing things. Getting rare visions. And being told to do things..."

"Oh so your telling me that he's a nutcase.."

"He is NOT! It's the great spirits of Nuckto... Related to the Master Emerald... Well not really. But still! It's telling him what to do and when. So we must trust our crew member." AirTwin spoke calmly.

The king gulped, looking to the android. "Will this be before it happens.."

The figure nods, "Yes. We are ready for it to happen. We just need to find out Maxis's plan. Swift hasn't returned yet. B-"

The door swings open. It was swift, A.K.A. Sonic the hedgehog. He was wearing his helmet again. He walks in seeing the king and the other android talking.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Spoke Solider Swift, his voice was robot toned.

"No, not at all." Greets the king, "By the way.. Thank you for saving me two nights ago."

Swift nods his head, "Not at all... Now that I'm 'dead' for it.."

AirTwins lifts his head, "Wait, do you know the plan?"

The sonic in his armour nods Turning off his robot speaker, "Yes..." He sits down. "Oh and BTW. Frost was sent to 'BlazingFire' and 'Future34'.. Something about.. Nah I don't remember.."

The king nods, "Not the point! What's the plan?!" He demands. WoodPick was a gentle man. But when it comes to danger, he panics. He was around his late 40's.

"Well.. Your highness, you and I have to keep a close eye on Black Z's... Their after us.. Wanting us dead. So your gonna have to stay down here for as long as it takes." Swift commented.

AirTwins and The king's mouth dropped in shock. "You mean.. He's trying to kill you's.. For.."

Swift points at WoodPick's crown. "Surely he's after that."

WoodPick was confronted, but yet continues to listen.

AirTwins decides to think out loud.

"Yes.. He stoled the Staff.. To summon the deep sources... Then he needs the Chaos Emeralds to summon the world.. Then the crown.." AirTwins gasped, "To COMMAND! To command the earth! That's why Maxis what's to kill you! To be able to remove the crown!"

The kings nods, "yes... That is what he wants..."

Swift places his feet on the table, "But let's say we're counted as reasons.." He puts out his index finger, "First, Maxis Doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds.." He puts out his middle finger to make the peace sign to stand for two, "Second, I'm Maxis's trustful servant.. So I can mess with him all the time."

"Until he finds out.." AirTwins spoke.

"I know man.. But thats the choice I gotta do. Anyway.." Swift said dully, "I'm going for a snooze..What time is it?"

The king checks the time, "uh.. Twenty minutes past nine."

"Thanks man- I mean, Thanks Your Highness.." He stumbles off.

The king sighs, "Don't worry lad... You can call me whatever you like.."

**Further underground...**

Slowly, the android to be so Sonic walks down further through the tunnel. Nothing was the same anymore. He never got to do what he wanted anymore. Never got the chance to properly run and explore. He wasn't allowed to take off his suit. Facing many people dying, from a rare decease passing by the cyborgs. It just wasn't right.

Sonic's name was no longer sonic. It had to be now Swift. Swift the Android. No one can recognise him only his workers, the king and the people. But for Maxis and his new army of hyenas, they could hardly smell either even if he was up close.

By the heavy armour, sonic became stronger everyday. His armour is able to Absorb his speed, able to shoot out blaster by his gloves and lastly let sonic control the chaos emeralds. Yet sonic didn't care. He never did. He never will.

Sure, he sounded the same but a lower adult tone. Sure he looks the same but taller, abit of longer quills and a tiny bit of darker fur. He still didn't feel the same.

"Sonic wouldn't hide.." He said to himself.

"Sonic wouldn't just stand around all day watching people suffering.."

Sonic continues to walk on, "Sonic wouldn't just let people tell him what to do.."

"Sonic shouldn't be walking... But sonic should be running.."

"But sonic would always have hope.." He spoke with a exhausted tone.

Further and deeper through the endless tunnel, was a grey door. Sonic's ears twitches as he heard a 'thump' he shakes his head annoyed.

As sonic opens the door to all the racket, he rises his eyebrow, "Yo.. Eggy... Quit with the noises.. Eggman?"

Sonic sawed the old villain himself, standing with a whole bunch of gadgets. He looked the same, but more dirty, his moustache was a bit burnt from must had been the fire. He lost a bit of weight as well.

"Ah sonic. I suppose you came down for a visit?" Questioned Eggman dropping some lazerguns and more.

"Your the only one that calls me by my real name..." Sonic sighs. Taking off his helmet and drops it to the ground making it roll.

Eggman raised a eyebrow and fixes his tiny glasses, "But you are 'Sonic'..."

"Yeah, but the others just keep calling me Android Swift.. It feels like that's who I am."

"Sonic you pest! Your sonic the hedgehog! And don't you think I'm being all friendly here, I'm speaking the truth! So stop your sobbing and man up!" As eggman spoke annoyed, slamming his hands on his table full off other experiments.

Then two wee robots comes over to sonic. "Don't worry Sonic. We are all feeling the same way. But surely things will get better!" Spoke Orbot. Sonic just nods and looks away.

"Yeah! Orbot is sooo right!" Declared Cubot. Both of the robots stares at sonic for a response.

"Thanks.. I'm away again.." Replied Sonic, he walks off.

"That ones thing sonic you hadn't changed!" Yells eggman, sonic turns round. "You can't stay in the one space."

"I have eggman... On this island for Two years.." Then sonic closes the door.

"Wow two years already?!" Cubot asked Orbot,

"Yes Cubot, we have been here for two years. And that's today! Is that correct boss?"

Eggman nods then sitting on his chair, "Indeed... Two years I've been good.." Eggman rubs his chin, "I must've broken the record!"

**In the bedrooms...**

**SONIC POV...**

I slowly walked into the rooms. It was one big room for 9 people. It was messy, full of clothes and belongings. I would always trip over theirs.. And sometimes mine. My bed was near the window, a window that only seen abit of the city. Our underground base is actually inside a hill.. Outside the city. So now you know what I mean.

I rubbed my eyes, letting out a massive yawn. My tucked at my arms, boy they hurt.  
I scratched at my back, with the armour I'm Always wearing, it's like sticking up a poll to your back and you have to stand straight all the time.

I pressed a button on my chest. My armour turns into like a knight type of onesie. Which is actually pretty cozy.. I grimly walked over to my bed, i bombed myself ontop of my mattress. The beds are actually bunk-beds By the way. I'm in the bottom. There's one bed that's just a ordinary bed...That's eggman's.

Yes, we all have to share a room with him, snores like elephant and a pig. Then a gurgles like he was in a pool.. That's also one of the reasons that I want to go home.. I'm not homesick. Just.. Ack! I don't know.

I turned my head to the windowsill, seeing a pot with a flower in it. I found it not long ago, almost rotted. So I decide to keep it. Then I realise what type of plant it was. A rose.

It still needed to bloom, although it was totally easy to identify. "My.. Lookie here." I smiled, lifting up the pot.

It was a red rose, personally my second favourite. Then my favourite is the white one. Just because of the meanings.

"Red roses, love and romance. With a passionate everlasting love..White roses, humility, innocence and purity.." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't lie, I missed someone. I never meant to leave her just like that. Amy Rose, she's one of my best friends. Okay, abit closer than that. Guilty. But leaving her in a state like that. How would I ever know she'll forgive me.

Yet I wonder what she looks like now, is she taller? Is she more of a tomboy? Or. Girlie? Has she still the same hairstyle. Does she still wear the same dress and boots? What if she hadn't changed at all.

Still, does she still remember me? I know there's cream to be right by her side. But what if she has someone else... A boy perhaps? Maybe.. I sighed.

Slowly my eyes dropped low. I had fallen asleep..

**In Sonic's Dream...**

I opened my eyes so it seems. Seeing a opened surrounding, filled with trees like gold. Long tall grass up to my waist. A bright breeze of the wind blows sky was blue, with the bright circle as the sun. "Man.." I whispered, this felt so real.

"Sonic..." Spoke a soft voice. I turned round to see a girl. Her quills were short, with 3 bangs. A red short dress with a white strip down the bottom. Red boots with a red strip down the middle. Her jade eyes looks at me.

"Amy..AMY!" I called, I then ran over to her. But she disappeared before my eyes. "Huh?" I span round. There she was again, "You left me... Why did you leave me.. I thought you cared."

"No amy, that's not true. Of course I care! Please hear me out!" I walked over holding onto her shoulders, her shoulders felt real also. "Please.."

She lifts her head, "Wake up..." "What?" I asked.

Amy's voice changed dramatically, "WAKE UP!"

**In the bedrooms...**

**NORMAL POV...**

Sonic was being shaken by the two tailed android yelling, "WAKE UP!"  
Sonic woken up shocked, he bounces off the bed panicking, "What?! What's happening!"

"ITS THEM! THEY HAVE LOCATED THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Sonic's eyes widened, he presses the button on his chest, making his suit onesie into his armour again, he grabs his helmet. Turning on his robot voice within seconds. "We need to do something!."

AirTwins nods, "You need to get to the Trip towers. Eggman has set up a extra speaker in our armour an hour go. You can contact me or him whenever you need us."

Sonic, now Swift the android, "Where are the Chaos Emeralds..."

"With Eggman, GO!"

The male spiked android speeds off. He arrived at the door where eggman stundy's banging it quickly. Eggman pops out with a case.

"The Chaos Emeralds are in here sonic! Take them to the Trip towers!"

"RockSmasher and Jewels is there. You mean.."

"YES! HURRY SONIC! THERE NOT FAR FROM HERE!"

Swift again speeds out of the tunnel. Going pass the main door and traveling past the city. He heard guns noises, so he picks up the pace.

**The Trip Towers...**

"WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON!" Yells a robot male voice. He had the same armour, his sharp quills were around the head. Red Zigzags strips on the sharp quills as well. His strip visor was red also.

"It's the computer! It won't accept the code!" Yells a woman voice. Her armour was the same. But she had wings, like jet wings. With sharp jags around it. Her visor was white. With a black strip. Her helmet was like Frost's A.K.A Faith's.

"WHERE IS THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Hunnie Calm down!"

The male android groans. Then a huge swish comes into the room. The tower was the 2nd tallest In the whole world. It was swift, he was holding the case. "How did they found the Chaos Emeralds?!" Demands Swift in his dark robot tone.

"We don't know!" Yells the other male android.

"That's not the point!" Yells the winged woman. "We need to know how we can hide the Chaos Emeralds!"

All of them went silent. Suddenly the computer alerted,

"DANGER! DANGER!" Making siren sounds.

Swift runs to the computer, pressing a button. It shows a map. And lots of red dots moving towards the tower. "THEIR HEADING THIS WAY! JEWELS HOW FAR!"

"By..." She checks, "LETS SAY REALLY CLOSE!"

Swift and Jewels quickly discuss's what their gonna do. While the male android, named 'RockSmasher'.. Was having deep thoughts.

_Guardian.. You must get rid of the Chaos Emeralds.._

'But Master Emerald! I can't, we need them!'

_But.. The Saviour will return them. Bring a force of justice, with a army._

'But who?! Who can save us!'

_With a strength of a hammer, eyes of jade green. With a great heart. The saviour will save us all... Trust me..._

'Fine.. The wish will be granted..'

RockSmasher snaps out of his head, he marches over. "Get rid of them."

Jewels and Swift turns their heads, "What?"

"Get. Rid. Of. The. Chaos. Emeralds.."

"But why?!" Spoke Swift,

"The Master Emerald told me... Trust me!" Snaps The male Android. His puts out his knuckles. With massive sharp black jags was really close to swift's face.

Jewels was highly confused. She looks at the screen, "uh... Quickly! Their heading this way!"

Swift sighs with defeat, his robot voice replies. "Fine.."

The other male android nods his head, "Head to Eggheads.. Ask him for the 'MegaShooter'.."

Swift nods, "but how I'm I suppose to get out?!"

Jewels and RockSmasher looks out the window at the side of the building. Swish chuckles, "Spin time!" He grabs the case then charges at the window, making the window smash into millions of pieces.

He was spin dashing. Heading downwards, by all the climax, he was showing a lot of kinetic energy. He span harder as he heading downwards to the ground. With a 'boom'! Swift had landed on the ground, he spotted lots of cyborgs. Charging towards the building. So he ran back to the base, faster than the speed of sound.

**The underground base...**

The two tailed android, Eggman, Cubot, Orbot and the king. Was in the spare room. Doing tests and preparing weapons. Swift booms into the room, "EGGMAN! I NEED THE MEGASHOOTER NOW!"

Eggman spun round, "WHAT!"

"Eggman, I need to get rid of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"AND WHY'S THAT YOU RAT!"

"Eggman, don't piss me off as much as it is! Please! THE MASTER EMERALD TOLD HIM! SO PLEASE LEND ME IT!"

The two tailed Android walks over, "We should do what he says.."

Eggman growls, "FINE! TAKE IT!" He runs over to a large box, and pulls out a gun. "Do what you gotta do!" He spoke angrily.

"Thanks!" Went swift. And dashes off again.

He runs with all his speed. The sound of lazer's, screams and gunshots. Stressed his head. He puts on his communicator, "RockSmasher! Tell me what I have to do!"

"I'll tell you when you reach the beach where the sea Is!" Spoke a voice.

Sooner or later, the spiky Android reached the beach. "Well?!"

"Right... Hold on.."

The voice was quite for a few moments. Spike then heard roaring and shooting. They were heading close. "MAN HURRY!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! I NEED YOU TO FIRE THREE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Swift was highly confused, "What you mean three?!"

"DO WHAT I TELL YOU! OR I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE IN!"

"You knucklehead... If I this Doesn't go well. I'm gonna run you over." Swift quickly opens the case. All seven of the chaos emerald were glowing. He grabs three. Red, Blue and white.

"Does it matter what one I pick?" Asked Swift.

"No, the ones you picked are fine." Spoke back the voice in the communicator.

Swift stands up, he puts one emerald in the gun. He aims at the sky, "Man.. I can't do this.." He hesitates.

"Listen, I know it's confusing. But don't worry, The saviour will return them back!"

The android was more confused by ever, "The Saviour?"

"Yes! NOW DO IT!" Demands the speaker.

Swift then leans his index finger on the trigger, "Here goes nothing.."

As he fired the chaos emerald away. A bright red bolt flies across the sky. Swift puts another one in, another fire was boomed. It was the white bolt.

The Android lifts the blue Chaos emerald, "Please.. You better send out for a miracle.."

He fires the last one In the air. Swift takes off his helmet. Sonic's eyes watches the emeralds fly. "Well then Saviour... Save us.."

All three of the emeralds were now shooting through the sky. Like shooting stars..

Did Sonic do the right thing?

* * *

FINALLY! *faints* this chapter took... Forever.. Hug me.

AND SONIC! HOW YA DOING!

Faith has made her 1st appearance! :)

songs that are in this chapter.

**Lion King: Be Prepared**

**Skillet: Hero**

Faith Micah (AKA Frost The Android) belongs to ParadoxalMindElla1 *sorry if I spelt you. Account name wrong.)

and don't worry.. The other OC is still yet to come.. :3

**please**: **review**, **follow** and **favourite **

my **story** and my **page**

_Thank you!_

**OH CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR!**

**go on my page and click on the link.**

***you will be able to see my cover for this story!***


	4. The Call

New story 2 chp4

The Call

The world was in shock, people around the world was in shock. It was like three meteorites were crashing into the earth or three shooting coloured stars, booming it's way past the skylines. They were was so fast, they were circling around the planet Mobuis. Though they weren't meteorites, nor stars. They were the very Chaos Emeralds. The ones that Sonic had blasted away.

The sound of the emeralds soaring through the sky blew the trees to swing back. Disturbing animals, breaking some National grids and switching off electricity. Causing a powercut, not just one country. But the whole very planet, was in one deep black out.

The Three Chaos a Emeralds that beamed different colours. Blue, Red and White. The bright coloured stripes skims the sky, going through different directions. Slowly the one of the emerald loses it's shine and begins to drop. It was the blue, zooming down like a rocket and hitting on a island. Causing a massive blue smoke explosion.

Soon, The red Chaos Emerald does the same, but swirls like a spiral. Then smashes into a another island, but bigger. Yet there was still to come the white one. The white massive jewel creates a great bang, like fireworks. It zooms down into a desert, now buried in the sand

Suddenly. Bright colours filled the sky, like the northern lights back at earth. But theses colours were bigger, brighter and showing spiritual animals running freely. From the great African Elephant, to the smallest insect. But what is left to come?

**The House of Amy Rose...**

**? POV...**

"HELP!" Yells a voice in the background.

The place was covered in smoke, lots of noises in the background were guns and missals.

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yells Amy, she spins round trying to spot the quilled creature.

"HELP! HELP ME AMY!" Cries Sonic, yet not to be seen.

"SONIC, TELL ME! WHERE YOU ARE!"

Screams fills the place. Amy grabs hold of her head, trying to black the sound of screeching. It was unbearable.

"AMY!" Yells another figure, "KNUCKLES IS THAT YOU!"

"AMY WE NEED YOU!" Pleads a woman, "ROUGE WH-"

"HELP US!" Cries a boy, "TAILS! TAILS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ONLY YOU CAN SAVE US NOW!" Demands a dark toned voice, "SHADOW! WHERE ARE ALL YOU'S GUYS!?"

"AAAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYY" cries a figure running in the smoke, amy spots it and runs towards it. "SSSSOOOONNN-"

'BOOOOOOM'

Amy's eyes sprang open, panting desperately for air. She realises that she was only dreaming and she was sweating all over. "Ha-ha-ha... Must've been a dre-huh?" all was interrupted by a soaring sound.

Amy quickly jumps out of the best as she runs over to her window, her eyes widen to see shooting stars flying across the sky. "A meteorite shower..?" Amy asks herself, scratching her chest.

"This isn't meant to happen..." Amy stares at the stars. All of them were all sorts of colours. What did this all mean? "Hmmm... They are pretty though.."

_...Amy..._

Amy turns round to only see nothing but her bedroom door open. "Hello?" Her ear begins to twitch, as she turns back to her window. The shooting stars drops down on a certain place.

"Wait.. That place..." She opens her window, narrowing her eyes. Watching the direction where the balls of gaze were heading. "No..." Amy spoke Shockley.  
She grabs her nightgown, slips on her pumps and sprints for her life. Slamming the door with a large 'BANG.'

As Amy sprints through the path, she crossed the forest. Past Cream and Vanilla's home. Following the shooting stars above her. Why was this so important.

Angel Island...

The stars vanishes once they all hit Angel Island. But not one bang or destruction was made. Amy breaths heavily. She wasn't on the floating island itself, but facing it on the cliffs. The wooden wrecked bridge was hanging on the side of the island.

Amy frowns, scratching her head. "There's only one thing left to do..." Taking off her nightgown, she potions herself. Putting her arms ontop her. Looking like a mini tower.

She pushes her feet off the cliff, diving to the sea. Her straight body made a tiny 'splash', if that was recorded. 10 full marks!

The water was freezing, "PAH!" Gasped Amy as she puts out her head and begins to front crawl. Right arm, left arm, right arm, breath, left arm and so on.

Amy felt like she was swimming in the Frreezetric Ocean but in our world the Atlantic Ocean. Her heart kept beat, but her arms begins to numin and same for her legs too.

Full minutes later, Amy was right below Angel Island. The dangling wooden bridge hung down. "Common Amy." She pants.

"UMP!" She bounces, holding onto the plank of wood. Slowly and steadily she pulls herself up.

Amy starts to climb the very vertical bridge, it seemed like a ladder actually.

**Finally on Angel Island...**

The soaked furred pink hedgehog finally reaches the top of the island. Her nightgown pressed against her slim body, her quills waved about and dripped down salty water.

"Purr..." Amy shivers, closing her arms together. As her jade eyes looks to the sky, the stars flew. But landing and disappearing somewhere straight in front of her.

"I hope t-that's not what I think it is.." Amy runs.

Soon she arrived near a old secret place. The Alter Of The Emeralds. Where was once held the Chaos Emeralds. And still holds... The Master Emerald. Unguarded by Knuckles. Amy notices the stars diving into the tip of the tower and disappearing.

Amy gasps realising where the stars were landing, running over and going up the old steps. She stops to see shockingly before her very eyes.

The beautiful, stunning Master Emerald. And the very stars, was going inside the overly large diamond. Before Amy could reach a good view. The emerald immediately stops shinning, the stars disappears like dust.

"Oo-Kay... Didn't expect that to happen.." Amy turns round, pretty confused by all that reaction.

'FLOOSH!' Went a shimmering sound. Amy bounces and looks back to see the Master Emerald blasting it's brightness. Making Amy to cover her eyes straight away from blindness.

Slowly, a figure gracefully appears from The great Master Emerald. Her peach orange quills flowed across her blue sky eyes. Her skirt blows along, with maroon, green pale peach patterns on it. It's feet was off the ground, soon to land. Her white wrapped sandals reach the stone path. The figure looks straight at Amy, still blocking her eyesight from the light.

"Don't be feared." Spoke sweetly the figure.

"Huh?" Replied Amy, removing her hands from her eyes to see another Echidna.

"I'm Tikal.. Spirit and Protector Of Chaos.. Don't you remember a few years back..?"

Amy stands firmly and looks at the echidna rarely, "Oh! Your the Person who stopped Chaos from taking over the world!"

"Yes." Tikal smiles warmly, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Your not? What for! CHAOS IS ON THE LOSE AGAIN?"

Tikal sweat drops and waves her hands out, "No, no no. That's not why. I'm here to send you a message."

Amy scratches her head, "A-A message?"

"From your friends.."

Amy's eyes widen, "Y-You mean! Sonic and the others!" She grins holding onto her necklace that appeared to be on her neck. "They've sent me a message!"

Tikal didn't look happy, she shakes her head. "Not like that my dear one. But a warning. A help of danger. They need you."

Amy didn't understand this, "Need me? Why would they ever need me? I'm no help! T-their fighting in a war! Aren't they winning?"

"No.. Slowly they are starting to lose. One day at a time. Their lives will end if something isn't done quick. And for that. It's up to 'you' and fight for justice."

Amy couldn't help but burst with questions, "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow...WOW! Do you think? That I! Can fight! IN A WAR ALONE! PFFT! OR EVEN FIGHT IN THAT MATTER!"

Tikal walks over, "You can. You have left to learn. Learn how to prove to the world who you are. Is that what you wanted?"

Amy broke into deep thoughts. Sorta embarrassed that some spirit knows her dreams.

"Yeah... Sorta."

"Well. Listen carefully, for this will help you." Tikal commanded. She uses her powers, showing a island.

"This island is called Knotwall Island. The power fullest island on Mobuis. It's right in the middle of the core of this planet. Able to connect and destroy."

TIkal changes the view into a crown, "The Crown Cored. That crown brings joy, love and peace. It grants wishes also. And types of sorts. But.. It can create disaster."

Then again, Tikal uses her powers to reveal a staff, "The Key. Known as the awaker. It is able to awaken creatures from the dark. Asleep for over millions of years."

"Like.. Something to do with Dark Gia?" Amy asked.

"Sort of. But in planet Earth. You would only need the Chaos Emeralds. But, for this to happen. You shall need three things. The Staff, to awaken the creatures. The Crown, to grant the monsters to destroy the world. And the Seven Chaos Emeralds... To travel through space to destroy all planets."

Amy was stunned. "But wait, how I'm I suppose to do this? I mean... Can't Sonic do it? He saved the world many times before, why can't he do it again?"

"Because.. It's not his destiny. It's yours. Listen, it's up to you.. The world needs you. And so does your friends."

Amy struggles to find an answer, slowly she let out a sigh.

"Fine. What is it for me to do!"

Tikal begins to glow, "You must find three missing Chaos Emeralds. They are scattered across three islands. Near the other side of the planet."

"But how I'm I supposed to find them?"

"You will find out.. Amy Rose. But, there's not much time left..." Tikal slowly disappears, "Hurry.. The world is in the palm of your hands..."

The spirit had now disappeared, Amy stood in front of the Bright Master Emerald. Slowly then turning to the sky, where the moon shined along with the stars.

"I know what I gotta do.."

Amy walks down the steps, soon shocked to hear a rare sound behind her. The pink hedgehog spins round shocked, "HELLO?"

* * *

HAHA! Another chapter complete! Shorter than the rest! :D

Not of laziness by the way! :3

Shock to see no songs? HA TOO BAD!

And I'm sorry if I got bad detail of Tikal. And also Angel Island. (please don't hurt me..:3)

AMY ITS UP TO YO AND SAVE DA WURLD! :3

*ahem*.. Awkward.. Anyway..

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**.

My **story** and my **page**.

_Thank you! _

**And guys, would you like me to write a story on Mother's Day? If your interested leave a review. **


	5. I'm coming With you

New story 2 chap5

_I'm Going With You_

The pink hedgehog spins round shocked, "HELLO?" The bush rattles as the wind hustles. Not a word came back for Amy Rose. She shrugs, just thinking it was just her imagination.

'Ccrrrsss' went the bushes again. Amy got awfully annoyed, she slowly summons her Piko Piko Hammer. Turning her head with a glare. "Alright... Show yourself... Now."

Amy creeps over to the bush. Rising her hammer above her shoulders, ready to strike. "I mean it... Come-Out-Now!"

Nothing happened. Amy was now really boiling with annoyance. "Huh... YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"GrrrrrAH!" Amy roars smashing down her hammer. A figure Rollie-pollies out of the bush landing on the ground putting her hands up for mercy, "Please Miss Amy! Please don't hit me!"

The rampaging animal realises that the noisemaker was harmless, "Cream?! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"

Amy summons her hammer away when Cream got up, "I'm here because I was told to."

"Told to? What do you mean told to?"

"Well... I was woken up. And I saw shooting stars in the sky. And I was told to follow them. So I flew all the way here. And then I saw you going near the Master Emerald." Cream spoke shyly. "So I hid in the the bush. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Amy sighs in relief, "It's alright Creamy. But you must go home."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm- I... I'm off to find Sonic and the others.."

"What!" Cream gasped.

"Yes.. It's up to me... No matter how dangerous it is.. I'm willing to do it." Amy kneels down to Cream.

"And no matter what... I might not survive this. Or maybe I will. But never forget me.. Okay? Goodbye Cream.."

Amy stands up, leaving Cream speechless. Amy walks away.

"NO! Your not leaving!" Cries Cream.

"Cream.. Don't make this any harder.."

"Your not going without me!" Cream begs.

Amy groans, "Goodbye Cream.."

"You don't have the map!"

Amy stops, she turns round to her rabbit friend. Seeing her holding rolled piece of paper. Shining bright blue.

"You have the map?!" Amy widens her eyes.

"Yes... So I suppose that means I'm coming with you."

"No Cream.. I don't want you to get hurt."

Cream shakes her head, "No Amy. I'm coming with you. Your my best friend. And I would never want to lose you. Plus, someone told me to be right by your side every step of the way. Please.."

Amy smiles, "Fine.. But who told you? Tikal?"

Cream shakers her head again grinning, "Nope."

The pink hedgehog shrugs, "Right. But common. We need to get ready. We will leave before sun rise. So... Wanna go round to yours and get sorted?"

Cream nods.

**The House of Cream And Vanilla...**

Amy Rose was sitting down in the diner hall. Still in her nightgown, abit dried from the freezing water that she had to swim back from Angel Island. When Cream the creamy Rabbit was getting changed from her Pg's.

She decided to wear a light orange top. A knitted PeterPan collar, with a bright blue bow. Dark orange shorts, she still wore the same white gloves with a little gold pierce. As she slipped on her old shoes that she always wore, it surprised cream that she can still fit into those shoes.

Cream looks back, seeing her blue friend Cheese her little Chao asleep on the bed. Cream sighs, "I'm sorry Cheese.. But I can't take you with me this time.." She walks over.

"Stay good Cheese.. Love you." Cream spoke softly. Kissing Cheese's head.

As the rabbit walks into her mother's room. Cream walks over to Vanilla. Still asleep.

"I'm sorry mother.. Miss Amy and I has to go somewhere.. I promise I'll be good." Cream sniffles, giving her mother a kiss. "Bye, bye mother."

Amy waited on the sofa, she packed everything for Cream. Food, drinks etc.  
Cream walked into the dining room. "I'm ready."

Amy turns round, "You sure?"

"Yes.." Cream sighs.

Amy realises that her little friend was leaving her mother alone by herself. "Hey.. Vanilla is gonna be alright.. We'll be back In no time!"

Cream nods trying to smile, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's head over to mine."

**The House Of Amy Rose...**

It was soon sun rise. Cream was sitting on Amy's bed. Kicking her feet about. Amy herself was in the bathroom.

Cream hums to herself. Till her eyes caught something on the dressing table. "Huh?"

She walks over, seeing a piece of paper. Cream lifts it up, looking at it strangely.

"What could this be?" Cream turns round the paper, widening her eyes.

_Dear Amy,_

_Hey Ames. I suppose right now your reading this, while your sadly sick. Well. I have bad news for ya. I'm going away for a while... Now Amy, it's not a vacation. Or anything to try to get away from ya. Cause I would never do that._

_I'm going off to fight for war. Not just me, but everybody else. And even Eggman, so you won't ever be in danger. I hate to leave on short notice. I know, it sucks right? But, don't forget about us. Please stay out of trouble. And if anyone says something to you, that's no goood! I don't want you to be part of this fight. So Ames, please don't try and find us. It's better if you stayed._

_Look after yourself. And again, stay out of trouble. Live your life. Don't let anyone get you down. Or me for that matter. Ames, you WILL have a better life without me.. And I got you a necklace. No biggy._

_See ya Ames...  
From Sonic.. (Known to you.. Soniku)_

"Yeah Cream... I got that two years ago," spoke a voice behind her.

The voice startled Cream. She turns round gasping, "Woah..."

It was Amy. In a completely new style. No longer in that dress. Boots or hairband she would wear. But a short sleeveless red shirt with a white strip at the top. A short red skirt with a white belt. And a no sleeved short maroon jacket. Red boots, but white at the top. She wore the same hairband. Amy, now looked like a completely different person.

"Miss Amy.. You look beautiful." Cream mouth dropped.

"Ha, thanks Cream. But I'm not meant to be dolled up." Amy smiles.

Cream looks back at the letter, "I'm sorry for reading this.. I.."

"No it's fine.. It's the only thing that makes me believe that he will be okay. But he's not." Amy clutches her fist.

"He needs me. And I will get to him. He's my friend... So, this is doing him a favour." Amy looks at Cream.

"Now Cream. Once we go, there's no turning back. We can do this Cream. We're Team Rose right?"

"Wow! You hadn't say that in a long time! But.. What about Big?" Cream asks.

"He's... Sadly not part of us. But common! Are you ready Cream? For a big adventure!" Amy smiles.

Cream cheers, "Yeah!"

Amy grabs her backpack. Strapping it on her shoulders. Then Cream and Amy walks out of the house.

"Got the Map Cream?" Asks Amy.

Cream nods, she pulls it out. The map begins to shine brighter.

"Wow.." Went Amy and Cream.

It showed three islands. An X and some pictures. The first Island was past certain places. It was called the 'Bondi'.

"There's the first location.." Spoke Amy.

"Is that where the Chaos Emeralds will be Miss Amy?"

"Yeah..."

Cream puts away the map in her backpack. The sun begins to rise. Amy looks straight at the sun. Slowly rising, "Let's go.."

"Amy.." Asks Cream.

"Yeah?"

"We can do this... Right?"

Amy winks, "Maybe... But to me.. Yes. You?"

Cream giggles, "Yes."

Both of them starts to walk. Amy grins to herself.

'Have No Fear... Amy Rose... Is Almost Near..'

And now... Finally. The journey, is just about to begins.

* * *

Chapter 5 complete! and now the fun and excitement begins! :3

And guys i've posted a special one shot for Mother's Day. So you can check it out! And i thought I can post it now, since I'm busy with my mom tomorrow. *Morley drinking her bottle of wine -.- *

But please guys.. please REVIEW. It Doesn't kill ya. I'm putting my time and effort into this. And especially when I'm doing some other things. Like Tumblr.

I've drew some characters designs.

**Amy Rose**: olderamy/

**Cream The Rabbit**: creamlook/

**My OC Kevin The Badger**: occhratcer/

**And Papapa's OC Character Sparky The Hedgehog**: fancharacter/

sorry if these Links Doesn't Work. If it Doesn't, go on my page. *check in my bio for the link* and scroll for it.

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **story** and my **page**

_Thank You! _


	6. A Brighter Day

New story 2 chp6

_Let the Sun Come Out_

Three days has past, and the girls hadn't stopped. They travelled quite far. Through some cities, villages, forests, small hills to then big mountains. They were far away from Angel Island, Chao Gardens, old Eggman's bases and of course ages ago, Station Square.

The girls didn't exactly know where they were. But they map guiding them. It's not a normal map the girls found out. It was like a computer map. It locates where you are. Only by a dot. Showing some animations in the sea. Like animals. Or ships and much more.

Amy and Cream kept marching, sweating from then sun. Shivering from the rain. Their legs ached abit. But for luckily for Cream, she had a advantage. Her long ears was able to make her fly. Sadly for Amy Rose, it was only for her feet to do the work.

Soon, they stopped. Both of the girls seen something yellow along the ground. The heat temperature risen up against their skin and fur. Making it much warmer. The wind blows, making parts of the ground swish away like dust. No trees or plants were arround.

Both of of the females eyes shrunk. Filled with mercy. "A-a-a Dessert Miss Amy?" Mumbled Cream, fixing the strap of her bag.

A sigh came from the Pink hedgehog fixing her headband, "Ah, indeed... Common, we're heading the right way. As long as we keep going. We might find the Chaos Emerald before two days."

"Miss Amy, 'Two Days?'" Moans Cream, kicking the dusty ground known as the sand.

"Yeah... Let's keep moving." Grumbles the hedgehog.

So the girls picked up the paste. It started turning out to be easy. But not for long.. Half a morning gone by, and boy is was roasting! A massive heat wave hits them. Making the girls exhausted. Cream's ears were far too tired, not able to make another flap.

She falls on the sandy floor. Amy turns round, "Cream you alright?"

Cream nods, "Yes... But my legs and ears hurt..."

Amy takes off her bag, "Cream wear this for me." She gives Cream the bag.

"What's this for?" Cream asks as she puts it over her back along with her backpack.

"I'm giving you a piggy back. Hop on. Haha, 'hop on!' Get it?" Giggles Amy.

Cream looks at her with no amusement, "Really Miss Amy?"

Amy giggles then stops. "Sorry! Haha, it's sorta funny though. Right common then."

Cream bounces on Amy's back. Wrapping her arms around Amy's chest, her legs around Amy's waist. Amy adjusts Cream by letting her go a abit. Then continues to walk through. The endless dessert.

The day was turning into the afternoon. The heat was over the top. Amy was losing her climax. For carrying cream for two hours could be long enough.

"UGHHH..." Amy groans as she collapses. Cream falls on the ground along with Amy.

"Miss Amy are you alright!"

"Y-yeah... I'm so.. Thirsty..."

Cream Doesn't know what to do, "hey I can pull out a bottle of-"

"No Cream.. Save it... For l-at-or." Amy tries to get up, but falls hard again. A massive 'crack' quaked the ground.

The girls looked at each other shocked, "Did you break something in your bag Cream?" Asks Amy slowly hoping that the answer will be a 'yes.'

"N-no... Did you?"

-CRACK- Amy gulps, "I think I broke the- AAHHHHHHHH!"

The sandy earth broke apart, Cream and Amy were falling down into the dark whole. Screaming on the top of their lungs. Swinging about everywhere. Amy looks at Cream yelling.

"WHY ARENT YOU FLYING?!"

"CAUSE THE BAGS ARE TOO HEAVY!" Yells back Cream.

Both of the girls screams again. "AAHHHHHH!"

A sound of a big slide of water flushed below them. They look down, seeing a tunnel with water swirling down it.

"WOOO-AHHH!" Both of them went. -Splash!-

Amy was drowning in the water like Cream was. Spinning round and round. The water was speeding fast. Quickly, Amy bops her head up. Catching some air before the water consumed her again.

She couldn't see Cream anywhere, was she alright? Amy was sunk back into the water slide.

"C-ACK! C-CREAM?!" Gobbles Amy.

As Amy was inside the Water tunnel, she saw the end. A whole, where the water was falling down. She gasped, "OH-NO-OH-NO-OHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!"

As was now falling, sigh. Again. But! Into a pool. Amy's flaps about, trying to avoid the water. Although she tried, it failed.

-SPOLSH- Went Amy as she bongs into the water. As her feet touches the ground she bounces herself up, "PUUHH!"

Amy founded herself surrounded by water. Looking up, she seen where she had fallen.

"Cream?" Amy realises that her friend was still missing.

"PLLLLAAA!" Pops up the rabbit, panting heavily.

Amy swims over, "You alright?"

Cream nods.

"Do you still have the bags?"

Cream looks behind her back. "Yes. Wait.. Do you see something down there Miss Amy?"

Amy looks at the water below her, seeing a bright yellow light.

"I'll go down and check it. Stay right here." Amy ducks into the water. Making a bubble sound.

Cream looks round herself, "I wonder where are we... Are we inside... *gulp* Mobuis.."

Could Cream the rabbit be right? Straight after that thought, Amy rises back up for more air.

"Hey Cream! There's another tunnel! And I while I went under, I saw the sun's reflections in the water! Let's go!"

Both of them ducked in. Swimming underwater. The tunnel was like a loop. Cream swims in it first, Amy following behind her. The pink hedgehog was right. The sun's reflection was there. With a force of kicking legs and switching of arms. Cream pops out of the water leaving Amy a second behind her.

Cream's eyes widen at the sight, "What is this place?"

Amy shakes her head, "Never mind that! How did we even get here!"

Right before them, was a jungle. With clear waterfalls, huge mountains, tall trees beyond normal trees and white birds flying in the air. Speaking of animals. Rare species of creatures crawled the very ground.

"Wow..." Both of the girls went. As they got out of the water completely soaked to the skin.

Amy moans, "I hate getting wet! Eughnhhh... I can rant about it I wanted to!"

Cream gasped, "Miss..."

"Yeah?" Amy asked, twisting the bottom of her skirt to get the water out.

"That's what... Sonic would say." Gulps Cream. Dropping her eyes to her shoes.

Amy went into silence. Then sighs, "Guess something's in common.. But hey. Where about's are we in the map?"

Cream looked at her weirdly, "oh!" Cream spoke sheepishly. She turns round taking off her backpack. Gasping with terror.

Amy narrowed her eyes.

"OH NO!" Cream gasped in terror.

"What?!" Amy panicked.

"Everything is gone!"

"WHAT?! EVERYTHING IN THAT BAG?"

Cream looks on, she sighs In relief, "Don't worry Miss Amy... I found the map.. But all of our clothes and food, even the water is missing."

Amy was dumbfounded, shaking her head to wake her up from all the drama. "Thank Mobuis." Then Amy realises that all of their equipment was now gone. The pink hedgehog moans. She kicks the stone making it bounce into the water.

"Miss Amy?" Cream asks, abit worried.

Amy span round facing Cream's innocent eyes, "We've lost our food Cream! We've lost clothes and our equipment! ARHG! I shouldn't have brought you here!"

Cream was frightened abit, she never liked seeing Amy flipping, especially a few days ago at Station Square. Amy lowers her voice, seeing Cream sorta afraid. She knew Cream hating shouting. Amy sighs flicking back her shoulder length quills away from her face.

"I'm sorry Cream... But I don't want you to get hurt. How I'm I suppose to prove that I can do things right! I keep screwing them up! And soon I bet ya I will be in danger.. Like a 'Damsel In Distress!' That's all I am... I'm not like the others..." Amy spoke softly, looking down at the ground.

"And look what happened.. I got our things for survival missing. I almost lost the map. And..." Amy looks straight at Cream, "I've could've lost you..."

Cream was confused. Still on the ground kneeling facing Amy.

Amy frowns, "We need a place to stay... Let's go and find somewhere." Amy then walks away. Cream scurries up after her. Now walking again.

A few hours later. The girls decides to camp next to a massive giant wide tree. Bigger than a regular one. It was dark now. Amy gets herself on the tree. Sitting on the tree branch. The moon shined brightly with white dots around it. Amy was gazing at it. Thinking deeply in her thoughts. With a deep sad expression of her face.

But why? Why can't she be happy that she's on a adventure?

Because it wasn't to do with finding someone. And that someone will soon be in great danger. She would always think that he loved her. Yet, she doesn't see that at all anymore. She had questions for him though.

"Why didn't you take me with you.." Whispered Amy, holding onto her necklace around her neck.

Cream heard what she was saying, "Miss Amy..."

"Yeah?" Amy turns round.

Cream was flying on the air, made by her long ears. Flapping up and down, like you would say 'Flappy Birds.'

"You know about earlier.."

Amy nods, "Yes."

"Don't worry about It. Because..." Cream smiles, "There's tomorrow. And that means, there's always gonna be a brighter day! It will get better!"

"How Cream.." Amy said not amused, "After today... I'm not making a great start."

"That's still nothing not to worry about." Cream looks at the moon, "I promise... The sun will come out.. And it will be a better day." Cream stands up.

Amy looks at the rabbit rarely.

(Tomorrow)

Cream:  
_The sun'll come out,_

_Tomorrow. _  
(Cream points are her finger at Amy)

_Bet your bottom dollar That tomorrow, _  
(Cream giggles)

_There'll be sun!_

(Cream sits beside Amy on the branch)  
_Just thinkin' about Tomorrow,_

_Clears away the cobwebs,_

_And the sorrow.._

_'Til there's none!_

(Amy watches Cream flying and pretending to be all sad)  
_When I'm stuck a day,_

_That's gray,_

_And lonely. _  
(Cream puts her fingers in her mouth to make it open up smiling)

_I just stick out my chin,_

_And Grin,_

_And Say! _  
(Cream spreads out her arms)

_Oh!_

(Amy giggles and rests her face on her left arm)

_The sun'll come out!_

_Tomorrow!_

(Cream swirls round)  
_So ya gotta hang on,_

_'Til tomorrow!_

_Come what may! _  
(Cream closes her hands together and sings to the moon)

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya Tomorrow!_

_You're always,_

_A day,_

_Away..._

(Through the instrumental. Cream lifts Amy to make her hung onto Cream while she's flying. Then places Amy on the tip of the last tree branch. Watching Cream turn round to her smiling)

_When I'm stuck a day,_

_That's grey,_

_And lonely._  
(Cream winks at Amy)

_I just stick out my chin,_

_And grin,_

_And say!_

_Oh!_

_The sun'll come out!_

_Tomorrow!_

(Amy grins, becoming more happier)  
So ya gotta hang on,

_'Til tomorrow!_

_Come what may!_

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya Tomorrow!_  
(Cream hugs into Amy. Then amy carries cream while she's still singing)

_You're always,_

_A day,_

_Away..._

Amy&Cream:  
_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya Tomorrow!_

_You're always..._

_A day..._

Cream:  
_AWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYY_!

Cream sucks in a lack of air after that high note. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what Creamy weamy.. Your right. There's always gonna be a brighter day." Warmly spoke Amy, cuddling into her friend.

"Yeah. Miss Amy.."

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think... We might met anyone new?" Asks Cream.

"Dunno... Maybe.."

By then, below the the great tree. In the dark bushes, yellow eyes gleams brightly. Growling as it disappears.

* * *

TRA LA LA! I'm done. And that song... Is my bloody childhood favourite! And ohhhhh theres something in the woods! (It's the big bad wolf) :3

the song that is in the chapter is...

**Annie- Tomorrow**.

And that one when the music is 2:36 minutes long. So listen to that one. And the 1 minuets something is that other wee girl. With that orangey hair. But I really loved the other wee girl one. So listen to both of of the Annie Songs. :)

AND! OC's are getting closer! :3

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**.

My **page** and my other **stories**.

_Thank You! _

Be A **Gummy Bear**, Not a **Jelly Baby**!


	7. Breaking News

New story 2 chp7

_Breaking News_

A mini square old fashioned TV was on a brown table. Only the light In the room shone over it. Showing a woman facing the screen.

_Hello I'm Jenna Bark, and you are watching NWC News Channel. Please stay tune to hear our top story line yet._

"I wonder what it is this time..." Groans a voice.

_A young innocent girl called, 'Cream The Rabbit.' Has been reported missing. For almost 5 days._

"WHAT CREAM'S MISSING?" Shouts a voice.

"Sssh!" Another voice hissed.

_The last time she was ever seen was the very night she was with her mother. Till the next clothes, some food and water and equipment was gone. Also leaving her little Chao friend behind._

_This is what we asked Mrs Rabbit, Vanilla._

_"Did you daughter hide anything? Was she ever afraid?" Asked the reporter, putting a microphone to a woman rabbit._

_She sobbed, "N-no. She was perfectly happy. I've been looking for her everywhere! P-please... *blows at her tissue* C-cream... Come home!"_

_"Chu chu chu!" Sobs a blue chao. Then the female rabbit hugs into the blue chao while they both cry together._

"Vanilla..." Went a voice.

_Not only that. Ever since Amy Rose has left. She remains hidden within the dark. What would she think that her little friend has disappeared? Only that she won't find out, as she is with the others in Knotwall Island._

_But yet for so. Cream, reported missing. Will she ever return?_

_This is Jenna Bark and you are watching NWC news channel._

The TV switches off.

It was Swift the Android himself, sitting on a wooden chair. The king was drinking coffee. AirTwins was on his hologram. And last of all, a massive Android. Shinning a green orbit on his visor. The Android was shaped of a crocodile, a big long mouth. Also a long sharp tail, turning off the TV by the remote control.

"Poor Cream... I wonder if she's okay." Went the massive Android, sounding completely normal.

"Don't worry 'DJ-Snap'. Maybe someone will find her." Spoke AirTwins, turning on another graph in his mini hologram.

"And Vanilla... I miss her." Again DJ-Snap.

"Dear friend... I understand. Was she a lover? A wife?" Asked the King, placing his cup on the table.

DJ-Snap chokes, "BLA WHA! N-NO! She's a..."

"A crush?" Chuckles the porcupine.

"NO!" Snaps the Android. "She's..."

"Why didn't you's tell me guys about Amy?" Interrupted Swift. Cracking his knuckles.

Awkwardness. That was just that. AirTwins places down his hologram.

"We didn't know either. I hadn't been watching the news. Who has though?" Asked AirTwins.

The King WoodPick clears his throat, "And who I wonder is she?"

DJ-Snap looks over to the porcupine, "Ohh this other pink hedgehog who is OBSESSED with him!" He points his sharp metal finger at Swift the Android.

"And how do you know she still is..." Spoke a deep calm voice. DJ-Snap jumps in fear, then growls.

"YOU BETTER STOP SNEAKING AROUND 'STEALTH!'"

Everybody looks at the corner where the angry Android was shouting towards to. Nothing was there, until a figure appears. Another Android. With a purple visor. With a overly large horn on its head with a colour of dark purple.

"I'm just saying. How do you not know is she is still into him." The figure approaches.

"What do you mean by that.." Swift questions.

"Like I said before. And I don't want to explain again. Plus, aren't you having peace without being chased high hill."

"Are you trying to you trying to say I hated her?!" Swift raises his voice.

"No! Not at all. I'm just say-"

"WELL DONT SAY IT AGAIN!" Scowls The hedgehog Android. Violently pushing himself off the chair, walking away with a -slam- on the door.

"Great Job." Went on the crocodile Android.

The black purple Android laid still, "I didn't mean to offend him."

AirTwin shakes his head, "It's alright. He knew you didn't mean it. I think it's because of him released the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone has been giving him a hard time. And now that he knows Amy and Cream is now missing, he might take the wrong turn. But don't worry, his bark is nothing compared to his bite."

The King scratches his ear, "Shall I have a word with him?"

"Ohhhh no! I don't think it's a good idea Sir!" Panicked DJ-Snap. "One time he almost chewed my head off!"

"Wasn't that because you PUSHED him off his bed?" Went Stealth.

"HEY! He was giving me the 'Silent Treatment!' What was I suppose to do? Give him a manicure?"

"Maybe left him alone would've been better." Sarcastically went Stealth groaning at his tone.

WoodPick stands up, fixing his cape. "Well. I'm going to have a little chat with him. Running away all the time isn't the answer."

"Just saying your highness but that's what he always do." Commented AirTwins.

"Not from me he won't.." WoodPick smiles.

He strolls out of the room. His eyes gleams down at the barrel.  
As he reached the room where everyone slept, he spotted the Android he was looking for.

"Ah, I see your gonna take a nap." Chuckles the king.

The figure was sitting on the bed, turning his head sideways.

"Tell me Young man. What is the matter." WoodPick slowly walks over. Siting beside Swift.

"Nothing." Quickly answers Swift looking away.

"Surely. After you storming out of the room. And I'm sure that Stealth didn't mean to offend you about your friend A-"

"I don't hate her! Never did in my life! Sure, she was a pain in the back. But I didn't say or acted like a hated her! She's one of my best friends! Of course, she would try to make me take her out. But that wasn't me! And it still isn't me!"

"I know you don't hate her. But who was she?"

Swift sighs, he kneels down below his bunk bed. Bring out a dusty box. The was a buckle lock. With his sharp claw nails. He opens it. Revealing some pictures.

"Here's me. That's Tails. That was when we first encountered Metal Sonic." Swift then places the picture on the widow cill.

Swift pulls out another photo, "That's us on my birthday about... Three years ago."

"Oh! Big group. Hey, that's the little rabbit who's missing. Cream isn't it?" Asks the King as he points at the little creamy rabbit.

"Yeah.."

"So, who is Amy?" WoodPick wondered.

Swift was looking through the box, "Hold on..."

Swift scuffles through the box, the King watches.

"Here. That's her." Revealing a picture of a pink hedgehog. Short quilled. Three bangs. A red dress and boots. With a hairband to complete her look. She was smiling with a blue hedgehog. Known as Sonic.

The porcupine warmly grins, "Aww. I see she's a cutie. She doesn't seem like a obsessive little girl as she sounds."

Swift removes his helmet. Sonic frowns, "No. Not really. But mostly no. I've bet she's having more of a life than I am..."

WoodPick replies, "How do you know that. She could be hiding from the world. And.. I remember."

"Remember what." Sonic asks, now started to be interested.

WoodPick taps his head. Narrowing his eyes. "Come with me... But don't let anyone hear you.."

Sonic obeys, he follows the porcupine into his own room. It was ravishing. High well designed furniture and everything. A double side king bed. DAMN! Sonic's eyes shrinked. That bed... Looked soo... Comfortable.

WoodPick Chuckles, "I see your admiring the place?"

"Aha..." Nods Sonic, literally desperate to dive in the bed and never return.

"Common Sonic. Enough admiring my bed. I need to show you something I saved in my memory disk for two years."

This caught out of sonic's temptation. He turns round to see WoodPick pulling out a cell. Holding a case. He opens it. Showing a clear disk. As WoodPick turns round. He walks over to his Flat Screen TV.

"Heh, we've could've used that one instead of that old thing we have." Chuckles Sonic.

"Ha! To see it getting battered! Not a chance I will take dear boy." Smirks the King. Sitting on his gold chair. Sonic decides to sit on the floor. WoodPick raises his eyebrow.

"Uhh.. Sonic. Would you like to sit on the.."

"Nah... I'm good."

The King shrugs, he grabs his remote. Turning it on. Sonic scratches his cheek. It was bruised. Even though Sonic's armour was protectable. It still left with cuts and bruises and his body. The TV showed a playlist. Sonic was surprised to see a pink hedgehog.

"Now Sonic. This caught my eye. Before I play this.. I want you to answer this question." Went WoodPick putting a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you know where she is.."

Sonic thought this was unnecessary. Oh course! She should be at home. Having a laugh. Maybe having a boyfriend. Why would someone ever as him would know where Amy could be.

"Well.. Should Ames be at... Home?" Gulped Sonic.

"Let's take a look then shall we?"

With a click of a button..The Disk... Was now playing.

_It was Camera men, photo takers. Also with interviewers. They were all squirming around Station Square. Suddenly a pink oval was moving at the other side of the road._

_One of the me member of the crowd screamed, "THERES AMY ROSE! MAYBE SHE'LL KNOW ABOUT SONIC!"_

_They all ran over. The camera was bobbing up and down but stops as it reaches Amy. The interviewers puts their microphones to Amy's frightful face. Her eyes were bloodshot with a sudden panicked voice, "Hey! Hey! HEY!"_

Sonic notices the bloodshot's. It made him feel weird.

'How long did I leave her crying for...' Asked his consionsence.

_Amy wasn't able to speak another word. A reporter demands, "Do you know where Sonic The hedgehog Is?"_

_"No... He's-"_

_Amy was interrupted by another reporter, "Has sonic left for a another adventure!"_

_"Y-yes! He's off on a-" another reporter talks over Amy again._

_"How come Your still here?!"_

_Amy pants back. As the camera flashes at Amy. More interviewers was babbling for answers. The recording camera keeps going back and forth. Amy looks straight at the camera that's recording. Shaking with stress and fear. She holds herself. Trying to hold back her refused tears. She grabs hold of her fists._

'Ames... Don't cr-' sonic's thoughts got over took but Amy yelling all in a one go.

_"LOOK! IM GOING WITH THEM! INFACT IM LEAVING! S-SO! L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Sonic grew shocked. She wasn't going with them at all. They've already left. INFACT, where will she be going?

_The camera recorded Amy's rage and tears. Totally stressing out. Suddenly the camera men, the interviewers and the some photographers as they were being pushed away. The main recorder yells._

_"WOW!"_

_Amy span round with terror, "AND YOU WONT SEE ME UNTIL I RETURN!"_

_The crowd was about to ask another question. But Amy darts away._

_Everyone gasped. Then after that. The Camera was then turned off._

WoodPick turns off the TV, he slowly turns back his head towards Sonic.

Sonic was still staring at the TV. Completely dumbfounded.

The porcupine said, "So... I wonder where she is... Because she is certainly not he-"

Sonic got up, full of anger and rage within his guts. He glares at the king, "I'm sorry your 'highness'... But I can't handle another minute of this! Two of my friends are missing. BUT ONE OF THEM HAS BEEN GONE FOR TWO WHOLE BLOODY YEARS!" He spat out.

"Sonic.. Calm down." Spoke the King calmly.

"WHY SHOULD I! I PROMISED HER I NEVER LEAVE HER!" Sonic starts to swell up.

"AND MOBUIS KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! I THOUGHT SHE'LL HAVE A GOOD LIFE! I WAS WRONG! WAAY PAST WRONG! WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND IM I IF I LEAVE THEM!"

WoodPick stands up, Holding onto Sonic's shoulders. "Come on son.."

Sonic couldn't hold it in for much longer. A tear forms down his cheek. He dives his head into WoodPick's shoulder. Crying in despair. The porcupine hugs back into Sonic. Patting his sharp armed back.

"There, there Sonic... It's alright. Hey. Aren't you a big boy to be not crying?" Chuckles the King.

"N-not really I guess... How could've I did this to her... She's my friend. How could I let this happen.. She was sick when I left her. And when she called my name the very last time.. Was when she didn't get a chance..." Sonic coughs by his tears.

"A chance to say goodbye... And now she's missing.."

WoodPick knew something about Sonic. Maybe a tiny feeling? Like a crush maybe. But that could not be it. For when a friend is guilty for leaving something behind. Surely a breakdown will soon come. But WoodPick understood why Sonic should tear up. He wasn't there to save her. But also... How do we know she is missing?

"Sonic... Who said she's missing. Heck, I think she's not. This is the reason why I brought you here."

Sonic roused his head, "What?"

"And.. How do we know she was just lying to get away. And hide from it all. Maybe... She's trying to say. 'Im gonna be gone for a while. Whenever Sonic is back.. I'll be back' She could've meant that."

Sonic shook his head, "but what about the news... It said-"

"No Sonic... I think she's at home. Just staying away from public. Sonic I think she's alright." The porcupine spoke softly.

Sonic had to believe it. It hurted him, it hurts when know he thinks that Amy is missng. With a sigh Sonic replied.

"Let's hope so... Even for that... I wonder where she 'actually' is.."

* * *

Dun, dun dun! Sonic now knows that Amy is Gone! Or is she? Nah! We all know really right guys! (silence)

jeez thanks guys! you sure know how to say, "YEAH!" Don't ya?

And i made Sonic have a breakdown. Hey! Men can cry! It's the end of the world!Picture yourself in Sonic's shoes. When he faces war everyday for two years. And finding out that his friend could be missing.

Thats like similar to real men who fights in the army. Tears will be formed.

Anyway.

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **page** and my other **stories**.

**and I will be posting up new chapters every weekend. Just so you'll know. **

_Thank You._


	8. A cry for help

New story 2 chp8

A cry for help

Amy mumbles in her sleep, cuddling into herself for warmth. The sun was bursting it's light. The sky was blue as ever. The fire was now part of the ground in ashes. Amy slowly turns round, as her tiny black nose touches something else.

"Hmmm?" Slowly moaned Amy, "HUH!"

It was Cream, still fast asleep. Their noses touched each other. Amy gets up, scratching her head.

"Ah.." Amy yawns, stretching out her arms. She looks round, hearing a rare sound far beyond the woods. It was a rare species of a bird, it swoops over Amy's head. She was shocked at first, but then giggles.

"Haha... Well. I guess we should get moving. Big day ahead of us.." Amy wondered to herself, she grabs Cream's backpack. She pulls out the map. Glowing even brighter than before.

As Amy unfolds the map. It revealed a dot. It was pretty close to where she was. It showed a rock cave. "Hmm..That must be where the Chaos Emerald is."

Amy stands straight back up as she was kneeling.

"COMMON! GET UP CREAM!"

Amy demands. Making Cream moan a little, turning round the other way.

"Wakie Wakie sunshine. We need to find the other Chaos Emerald."

Cream moans again mumbling, "It's too early Miss Amy... Maybe *yawn* later..."

Amy groans, she stomps over to Cream. She lifts Cream up and shakes her back and forward.

"GET-UP-CCCRRRREEEEAAAMM!" Roars Amy, immediately Cream sprung her eyes wide open. Mortified by Amy's actions.

"AH!" Cream wheals.

"Good your awake!" Amy grins giggling, standing up to let Cream to do the same. Cream rubs her eyes yawning.

"Good morning Miss Amy..."

"Good morning Cream." Replies Amy.

"You know..." Yawns Cream, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh I know I didn't have to, I NEEDED to." Amy winks.

Amy felt better after last night. Cream's advice sorta showed Amy to believe. Like she did before. Amy would always think of the bright side. But since Sonic left her with the others. She sorta lost that feeling, maybe it could grow back in time.

Cream packed all the stuff back in the bags. Cream then spoke nervously.

"Miss Amy.."

Amy turns round facing Cream's innocent eyes, "Yeah Cream?"

"Did you hear anything last night.."

"What do you mean?"

Cream gulps as she straps one of the bag's around her back, "Well. Last night, I heard some strange noises. Like animals..."

Amy laughs, "Cream, technically we 'are' animals?"

Cream shakes her head, getting more worried. "No. They sounded like... Animals like back in earth.. You know. Dog type."

Amy was getting surprised, "Wait... There's type of weird animals around in this woods. I mean.."

As Amy continues blabbing. A silent snort was made, hiding it's body well cleared. Another tiny growl was along side it.

Cream hears these rare sounds, she glances over at the bushes. Amy doesn't notice Cream looking away, as she is still talking to herself . Cream's stares harder at the bushes. She seen... Eyes.

"A-a-amy.." Sweats Cream.

Amy stops talking and stares at Cream, "What?"

Cream slowly points at the pushes behind Amy. Amy then slowly turns round, perking her eyes at the bush. Nothing was there.

Amy sighs, she grabs the map and puts it in the other bag, "Nothing is there Cream. Let's get going."

But Something was there! Cream was right! A rare deformed creature was glaring at them. Snarling.

It had a gorillas head, a lions body, A dragon looking left leg and a dog looking right leg. Though it wasn't alone. Two more appears from each side of the same bush. Suddenly another one appears at the right side of Cream and Amy.

Amy notices Cream's face turning horrified and getting more pale, "Uhh.. Cream. You okay there?"

Suddenly a large growl came from the main creature. Amy's ears twitches. She turns her head, Amy gasped in horror. Realising Cream was right, seeing a rare looking animal right before her very eyes.

"RUN CREAM! RUN!" Cries Amy!

Cream snaps out of her trance and starts running. Amy span round to see the creature roaring in anger. Amy summons her Piko Piko hammer.

"TAKE THIS WRINKLE FACE!" Shouts Amy, the creature charges towards her. Amy prepares for a big swing. 'BANG!'

Amy grin, then streaks. "MY HAMMER!"

It had broken into tiny pieces! DID YOU READ THAT CLEARLY! THE MIGHTY PIKO PIKO HAMMER HAS BROKEN APART! Amy was still holding onto the handle. She then stares at the creature. It was unharmed. Not a single scratch or bruise was on the deformed beast.

"Heh heh... Tough cookie aren't ya?" Amy voice shakes awkwardly.

The monster roars backs In reply, Amy sweatdrops.

"uhh... SEE YA!" Amy ran off full pelt.

All the monsters then chases after them, dodging the trees and bushes. Amy pants desperately. She reaches Cream. Amy grabs hold of Cream's right arm. Amy was like a racing horse, galloping through the forest as fast as she could. Cream was struggling behind, trying to match Amy's strides.

"HURRY CREAM THEIR CATCHING UP!" Amy pulls on.

Cream looks behind her to see one of the two monsters getting closer and closer. Lashing their spit and their very large teeth hanging off their mouths.

"AH!" Cream yelps as the one of the creatures snaps.

Amy looks around as she is running. Her eyes darts everywhere. She spots a large vine hanging off the tree.

"AHA!" Amy exclaimed. "HOLD ON TIGHT CREAM!"

Cream's eyes shrunk, "WHAT?!"

Amy flings the young rabbit to make her spin in the air and bangs into one of the branches. Cream was now dangling on the large branch. The deformed animals barks and snarls below Cream. Trying to snatch onto Cream's small feet.

"WOAH!" Panics Cream, struggling to hold on.

Amy jumps on the vine, now rope climbing. She reaches the top. Amy was now standing on the same branch as Cream. Seeing the rabbit slipping off the branch as the monsters tries to bring her down.

"AMY!" Squeals Cream.

Amy runs over, pulling Cream up fastly and picking her up, wrapping her arms around Cream's waist. Amy sprints again while still on the branch. Jumping to another branch, then to next one beside it.

Cream looks down below her, the monsters were still chasing after them.

"Their gaining on us!"

Amy looks down as well, a sudden worry hits Amy. Without her realising. Amy slips off the branch.

"WHOOPS! AHHHHH!" Amy falls with Cream.

They hit the ground. Amy and Cream were both alright. But not for long. They look up, seeing the whole group of four monsters facing them. In all shapes and sizes.

Cream hugs into Amy. They crawled backwards, but gets holded back by a tree. They leaned into it, the disturbed animals growls. Getting closer and closer.

The leader of the animals. The head of the gorilla, was right on top of them. It growls furiously. It's saliva was hanging out its fearsome jaws.

The girls were shaking.

As the angry beast was about to kill. It suddenly whines In pain. The girls were confused. The beast stumbles back, the other animals backs away In confusion also. With a 'thump' the cross animal gorilla fell to the ground.

Amy and cream was shocked. To see a arrow. A arrow, stuck inside the lifeless body. Right on the stomach. A tiny drip of blood fell to the ground.

But it wasn't over, one of the dogs wheals in pain as a sword swings through the air. For a perfect aim, it slices one of the creatures head.

Cream squeals in fear and covers her face in Amy's chest. Amy narrows her eyes to see no one there causing this rescue. Hiding above the trees to keep unseen.

Two four legged monsters were left. Another arrow swipes past and hits one of the animals chest. Causing it to squeak and collapse to the ground.

The last animal then runs away in fear, barking as it disappears.

Amy and Cream were catching their breath. Amy stands up, fixing her skirt. She looks around.

Cream was still on the ground. Looking at Amy.

Amy's eyes looks up between the trees. Nothing was there. But.. She narrows her eyes again, seeing a figure standing still above the tree tops.

Amy gasped, "HEY YOU!"

The figure freezes. Then bounces away between the leaves. Amy shouts back.

"HEY COME BACK! Cream stay here!" Amy demands.

"Why?"

Amy quickly climbs up a tree, "I'm going fetching!"

Then Amy switches to running. Bouncing from branch to branch. She looks up, seeing not just one figure but two.

One of the figures looks back, seeing Amy chasing towards them.

"She doesn't give up does she?" Sniggers the figure.

The other figure looks back, "Got that right!"

Both of them picks up the speed. Amy copies. One of the figure jumps into the air, swinging on one of the vines. Only one of them was still hopping on the branches.

Amy thought this was her chance. She squints her eyes, trying to identify the figure.

The figure was definitely black. With large quills. But still unclear to fully see.

Amy spots a tree vine, with a grin on her face. She leaps for it.

The spiky figure hears a swoohing sound, he turns around seeing a pink hedgehog swinging straight for him.

"GOTCHA!" Said Amy at the top of her voice.

"AHHHHHH-OH!"

Both Amy and the figure falls through the trees. Landing on the ground with a big...'THUMP!'

* * *

Ta da! Another chapter! :3

And yeah, that's basically it. But anyway, can anyone of you's give me a name for these rare creatures For my next chapter?

And who are the two figures who saved Amy and Cream?

Well you's might find out tomorrow or Sunday!

Plus I have another question. Can any of you's guys leave a answer on, "how many kids sonic and amy will have?" Yeah random. :3

and leave your reason why. And tell me if it's a boy or girl. (If you want)

Anyway..

Please: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

My **page** and my **stories**

_Tra la la!_


	9. Meet The Archer and The Pirate

New story 2 chp9

Meet The Archer and The Pirate

The figure who was lucky to get away from the pink Hedgehog, happily sighed in relief. He scratches his head chuckling.

"Haha! For a second there, I thought we could've got caught by her spa-"

He turns round to see no one there.

"Hey? Where'd da go?"

Amy pulls herself up, she was sitting on something that seemed to be very comfy. She fixes her quills and her bright red hairband.

"Tried to get away huh? Well too ba- uh?"

Amy was interrupted by the figure shaking his head, a blue scarf was covering his face. Struggling to remove it away from his eyesight. Groaning as he struggles to get it away. Amy was still, she didn't want to touch the figure. Finally, the figure's arm reaches his face and yanks the scarf back down below his chin.

It was another hedgehog. With a irritated expression on his face. His blue eyes was staring straight at Amy, while Amy was staring straight at him. He had black fur, white mussel, and also a white belly. His two blue spiky bangs touches Amy's bangs.

"Y-your a hedgehog?" Amy asked dumbfounded.

The hedgehog doesn't reply, looking away from her, Cream appears running out from the bushes.

"Miss Amy! I was worried- AH!" She jumps in a fright. Seeing Amy on top of some other hedgehog.

Cream calms down, "Ah... Miss Amy... Who is he?"

A laugh comes from the trees, the hedgehog groans in annoyance. Amy looks around her trying to find the noisemaker.

A badger leaps out from the treetops and lands on the ground, he stands up. Brushing the dust off his fur, still laughing.

"Aww! I hope I'm not interrupting this session I'm I?"

The black hedgehog glares, Amy's cheeks went red. Totally embarrassed by that comment. She gets up, walking over to Cream. The little rabbit stares at the badger.

The badger had lime green eyes. A large furry bang covering his face. He had a gold ring piercing in his right ear. The badger dressed very... Pirate like. His boots were a dark blue green colour. With a buckle in the middle. His belt had a very long case. With two swords on both sides of his hips.

Cream gazes over at the male hedgehog.

The black hedgehog, now standing, still glaring straight at the badger. His shoes were black with a white strip down the middle. Blue gloves with a white strip down the middle also. A blue scarf around his neck. And a grey utility belt. He knelt down and picked up his bow. Then lifting a arrow and putting it back into his quiver.

Both of the males stares at the females awkwardly, seeing them completely frozen. The badger coughs.

"Eh? Hello? Earth to the beauty's?"

Amy and Cream snaps out of their daydream and looks at the males. Amy smiles.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving us back there."

"Yeah! Thank you very much." Lightly blushes Cream.

The badger grins, "Not at all. We just came by and heard you's girls screaming like girls always would. So my friend and I thought we can lend in a helping hand. Since you needed it."

Amy realised that the badger was a cocky one. The other hedgehog smiles.

"But we seen what you tried to do back there. With that..." He struggles to continue, though Amy continues for him.

"Hammer?"

"Yes! That 'hammer'.. It wasn't very strong when it broke into pieces like that. Heck, those things back there are easy to take down."

Amy's ears dropped back in shame. Cream notices.

The badger smirks, "Maybe it's one of those toy hammers.."

"N-no... That wasn't mean't to happen." Amy magically summons her hammer again.

It looked the same before it cracked into pieces. Then Amy holds on tighter to the grip of the handle. Everyone gasped, seeing the hammer crumbling again.

The black hedgehog walks over, "Summon that hammer again."

Amy does what she was told, the hammer reduced back into it's normal self again.

As the hedgehog was about to grab the hammer, Amy pulls it away with a serious look on her face.

"May I?" Asked the hedgehog.

"I'm sorry. But this hammer is waaay to heavy for you. It mig-"

The hedgehog grabs hold of the hammer, twirling it round. "You were saying?"

Cream covers her mouth in shock, "Excuse me Mister Hedgehog, but how did you do that?"

"Did what? All I did was..." He holded tighter on the hammer, once again. The hammer broke apart.

Amy was stunned. Her hammer was now light as feather, and as weak as a bubble.

"Hmm.. It seems that anyone can use that hammer hey?" Spoke the badger, fixing his sword into the case.

"What could be wrong with you Piko Piko Hammer Miss Amy?" Cream said, still watching the black hedgehog fiddling with the handle of the hammer.

Before Amy could reply, the badger shouts.

"Piko Piko? Wow, wow, wow! The Piko Piko Hammer! Only one person in the whole wide world carries that thing!"

Amy takes the hammer out of the hedgehog's grasp, she stares at the badger with a straight look.

"Yes. And I'm the one who controls it."

Both the badger and the hedgehog looks at each other. Cream raises her eyebrow, wondering what was with all the amazement about. Had they heard about her?

The badger looks at Amy. "Your... Amy Rose?"

Amy nods blushing a little, "Yes.."

The hedgehog gazes at Amy. Seeing how the old Amy rose was different to the new one.

"Well.. You surely changed. And that's in a good way." Complimented the black hedgehog.

"Thanks."

The black hedgehog stares at Cream now. She backed away a bit.

"Hold on a second.." The hedgehog kneels down at Cream, it seemed he had recognised her.

"Hey.. Your that rabbit who disappeared almost a week ago huh?"

Cream nods, "I'm Cream."

"Well I don't think a little cutie like you should be far away from home."

Cream then hesitates. Amy stands over Cream, "She's with me."

The badger then smugs, "Oh.. So your the one who stole the kid?"

Amy growls, "No!"

Cream runs infront of Amy, "We're on a quest!"

"Huh?" Went the badger and the hedgehog.

Amy clears her throat, "We're here to find the three missing Chaos Emeralds. And we need all the help we can get. If we don't find them. The world and everything else in space will come to an end."

No reply came from the males. Soon they bursted laughing their heads off. Cream and Amy thought of this as a joke. A stupid joke.

The hedgehog stands up, trying not to laugh as he was speaking, "PFFFT... I-I'm sorry.. B-but the.. HA HA! Chaos Emeralds! Are with Sonic and the others!"

Amy marches over to the hedgehog, "Well! Three of them were blasted away! SO WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

The hedgehog covers his ears after the shrieking, "H-how?!"

Cream pulls out the map, it was glowing and shining it's ever lasting light towards the others.

The badger stops laughing and stares along with the hedgehog.

"The Map of Holawaves.." Spoke the badger.

The hedgehog looks at him, "The what?"

"The Map of Holawaves! The worlds most rarest treasure map EVER! That chick must be telling the truth!"

Amy was annoyed with her nickname, but stays calm tapping her feet. There was a awkward silence. No one spoke. Till Cream..

"Will you help us?"

Amy widen her eyes, she runs infront of Cream, "Don't listen to her! Hehe! We don't need you help!" She spat out.

The badger replies with a grin, "No! Because we're gonna find The Chaos Emeralds ourselves!"

The hedgehog was about to speak until Amy snaps out at the badger.

"NO! CREAM AND I ARE GONNA FIND THEM!"

"Oh really? Says you who doesn't even know where she is!" Chuckles the badger.

" I AM NOT LOST!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"REALLY! YOU JUST SAID-"

"Said what?"

"AHHH! YOU JUST SAID THAT-"

"I'm handsome?"

"YES-WHAT- NO!"

"Daaw, really? Ack, your so nice. And your pretty handsome too!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HANDSOME!"

The black hedgehog faceplams, completely not impressed and disgusted. Cream walks over whispering to him.

"Do you think they'll stop?"

The black hedgehog looks at Amy and his badger friend still at each other throats. He shakes his head.

"Not unless we do something about it.."

Amy yells at the top of her lungs, "YOUR STUPID!"

"YOUR PINK!"

"YOUR BLACK AND WHITE!"

"YOUR A GIRL!"

"YOUR A BOY!"

"BOYS RULE!"

"NO GIRLS RULE!"

"Okay, girls rule!"

"NO BOYS RU- I MEAN GIRLS RULE!"

"I know! Boys are awesome!"

This was the last straw for Amy. She had bursting red flaming eyes, she was about to scream, but Cream screams over her.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Both of them stops, scared seeing Cream with a angry expression on her face. The black hedgehog sweat drops, "Wow.."

"Stop fighting alright? Please help us! We need all the help we can get! And even though Miss Amy is being sturbbon right now, she'll soon be happy that you's tagged along with us."

The badger looks at Amy. Then looks straight back at Cream.

"Don't you want to help us? I mean, the whole world will be amazed by what you had down! You could be a legend if you helped! Don't you wanna prove the world that your..."

"Awesome?" Spoke the badger.

"Yes. Awesome. So pretty please help us.." Cream begs by her cute adorable puppy eyes.

The hedgehog walks over to the badger.

"I think we should. It will be a adventure. Common.." The hedgehog nudges the badger smirking, "Whad ya say?"

For the moment, the badger turns round at the girls. Seeing Cream with a innocent face.. And Amy.. Just plan pissed.

The badger grins in defeat, "Alright, I'll go."

Cream cheers as she bounces in the air. Amy then sighs, "Fine.. But what are your names?"

The hedgehog walks over grabbing her hand and bowing down, "I'm Sparky The hedgehog. Second best Archer in Mobius."

Amy blushes bright red in shock. Sparky stands up, fixing his belt and his strap that carried his quiver.

Amy looks straight at the annoying cocky badger, "You?"

The badger smirks, "I'm Kevin The badger! Prince of the Seven seas! And I mind you... I'm quite a-"

" A pain in a backside.." Mumbles Sparky.

The girls giggle while Kevin glares at Sparky. Sparky winks with his huge smug on his face.

"ANYWAY! Your right Cream, I do want to prove the world that I am great. INFACT! I will show the whole bloody galaxy!"

"Isn't that what we're gonna do?" Corrected Sparky.

"SHUT UP WILL YA FOR ME FOR A MINUTE!"

Sparky shrugs to say 'I don't care' to him. Kevin clears his throat.

" Because well.. I never really did anything In my life. And today will be the day I change everything about it! And..."

Kevin back flips and lands on a stump, "How about a song?"

Amy and Cream sits on the ground, waiting to hear the song. Sparky groans, he knew this will happen.

Sparky yells at Kevin, "NO!"

"TOO BAD!"

(You and Me [But Mostly Me] )

Kevin: (he winks at Sparky, then he fixes his bangs)  
_I've always had the hope that on the day I go to heaven,_

_Heavenly Father will shake my hand and say, _  
(Sparky speaking: please don't make me...)

_"You've done an awesome job, Kevin!"_

(Kevin nudges Sparky for him to sing)  
_Now it's our time to go out and set the world's people free._  
(Sparky: My best friend.)

(Kevin wraps his arm around Sparky's neck)  
_And we can do it together, you and me —_

(Kevin front flips and lands with his arms out)  
_But mostly me!_

(Amy and Cream looks at each other like what?)  
_You and me,_

_But mostly me,_

_are gonna change the world forever!_

(Kevin points at Sparky)  
_'Cause I can do most anything!'_

Sparky: _And I can stand next to you and watch._  
(Sparky groans and facepalms)

Kevin: _Every hero needs a sidekick;_

_every captain needs a mate! _  
(Sparky: _Aye, aye!_)

(Sparky couldn't help being pissed so he starts getting into the song)  
_Every dinner needs a side dish –_

Sparky: _On a slightly smaller plate! _  
(Sparky and Kevin jumps onto a rock)

Kevin&Sparky: _And now we're seeing eye to eye,_

_it's so great we can agree!_

(Sparky points at Kevin and Kevin points at Sparky)  
_That Heavenly Father has chosen you and me –_

Kevin: _Just Mostly me! _  
(Sparky was grinning, then changes into a frown after that note)

(Kevin jumps into a vine and swings onto a tree branch)  
_Something incredible..._

_I'll do something incredible!_

(Kevin jumps over to Sparky, with a not impressed look)  
_I want to be the hero,_

_who changed all of mankind.._  
(Sparky: _My best friend..._)

(Kevin stands between the sunlight and the trees)  
_It's something I've foreseen:_

_now that I'm nineteen!_

_I'll do something incredible that blows God's freaking mind!_

(Amy and Cream were bobbing there heads at each side)  
_I'll do something incredible,_

_that blows God's freaking mind!_

(Kevin runs over to Sparky kicks their legs left to right)  
Kevin&Sparky: _And as long as we stick together!_

Sparky: _And I stay out of your way!_  
(Kevin: _Out of my way!_)

Kevin: _We will change the world_,

Kevin&Sparky: _Forever!_

(Kevin puts up his fist)  
Kevin: _So quit singing about it -_

Kevin&Sparky: _And do it!_

(Amy and Cream looks at each other grinning)  
_How ready and psyched are we?!_

(Kevin and Sparky points at each other)  
_And life is about to change for you!_

(Kevin and Sparky then points at themselves)  
_And life is about to change for me!_

(Sparky and Kevin high fives each other)  
_And life is about to change for you and me..._

Kevin: (Kevin looks away)  
_But me mostly!_

_And there's no limit to.._

_What we can do..._

(Kevin wraps his arm around Sparky)  
_Me and you..._

(Sparky smiles)  
_But mostly!_

(Kevin pushes away Sparky making him fall on the ground)  
_MMMMMMEEEE!_

Amy felt very awkward after that.. Ending.. As for Cream, she giggled.

Kevin looks at Sparky with a terrified smile, "Heh... Hey Spark... How ya doing..."

Sparky was lying on the ground tapping his fingers on the grass.

"Oh I dunno... Something just.. 'HIT' me..."

"Oh really..."

"Yeah.." Sparky gets up, cracking his knuckles then twisting his neck making it crack. "And something is coming straight for ya..."

Kevin backs away as Sparky is walking towards him. Kevin was shaking, he knew what was coming for him. Sparky grabs Kevin's chest fur and yanks him forward.

"Too bad that pretty face of yours will be all types of stains..."

"Okay guys.. Stop fighting. There's a child here.." Chuckles Amy.

Cream realises that Amy was talking about her. Cream frowns and narrows her eyes in annoyance.

Sparky releases Kevin, "Right. But where do we need to go?"

Amy checks the map again, "Uh.. There's this cave up ahead.. Would you's guys know where it is?"

Kevin runs over to Amy, checking the map for himself. "Ahh, yes I do. Sparky, this is where the ship will meet us."

Amy and Cream spoke in confusion, "Ship?"

Kevin nods, "Yup my beauty's. For the meantime, we can find that Chaos Emerald. It's possibly in that cave as well."

Sparky plays with the string of his bow, "I'm sure we will make it this afternoon."

Cream runs over to a clear path, "Well let's go!" She giggles excitedly.

Amy runs over beside Cream, "Well fellas! Lead the way!"

Kevin walks ahead of them. Slyly, Sparky wraps his arm around Amy shoulders, causing her to bounce in fright.

"I'll protect ya Rosie whenever you scream my name.. It's pretty dangerous out in the deep dark woods.."

He whispers In her ear. He let's go of her. Sparky walks away he turns his head round, giving her a wink. Amy was steaming with toe red cheeks.

Sparky laughs, walking off alongside Kevin.

Amy was redder as she'd ever been. Cream stands beside Amy giggling.

"You alright Miss Amy?"

Amy mumbles back, "That-Felt-Weird..."

Cream couldn't help but laugh. Amy grew annoyed and looks away pouting her lip.

"HEY SLOWPOKES! THE CAVE IS THAT WAY!" shouts Kevin a bit further up ahead.

The girls looked at each other. Amy decides to take one of the bags off Cream.

"Ready Cream?"

"Ready!" Remarked Cream with a grin.

Amy starts walking, "Then let's find ourselves a Chaos Emerald."

As Amy and Cream were catching up with Sparky and Kevin.

"She's changed hasn't she?" Asked Kevin with a smirk.

"Yup.. I admit, she's definitely... Rosey as ever!" Chuckles Sparky.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh with him.

Amy and Cream has now met new friends. And now their helping them find The Three Missing Chaos Emeralds. But.. What is the matter with Amy's Piko Piko Hammer?

All will be answered... Very, very soon..

* * *

Chapter done. And I hate myself.. especially about my grammar. My head is gay. So I must take time.

But out my dear Gummybears! Met..

Sparky The Hedgehog- belongs to **Papapa**!

Kvein The Badger- belongs to me!

And here is the song I used..

**The Book of Mormon- You and Me (but mostly me) **

That song is my favourite. And hey, hey, hey.. Sparky.. Your naughty! :3

Anyway:

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**.

My **page** and my other **stories**

_Thank You. _


	10. Black Z's History

New story 2 chp10

Black Z's  
History

"I TOLD YOU TO FIND SONIC!" An angry voice roars as he punched the table.

All the hyenas shivered in fright, lowering their heads in great failure. The table then suddenly cracked in two, making the middle part of the table fall to ground.

His eyes, filled with rage. Feared the hyenas the most and not to mention his voice screeching at them. All of this was in the gallery hall.

Snip bravely stands up and spoke mumbling.

"Ah-ha... But Maxis, we've seen Sonic! Right Snoop?"

Snoop was scratching his ears, "Ohh~ yeah that's the spot.. Emm..."

"SNOOP!" Screeched Snatch, punching the dopey hyena to the ground.

Snoop weeps in pain, but then realises Maxis was glaring at him. Snoop stumbled up.

"Y-yeah! I spotted Son-sonic dashing through the city!"

Everybody froze. Maxis begin to think while rubbing his chin. "And then what happened..."

Snoop thought for a moment, sticking out his tongue and poking it. He snapped his fingers with a derpy smile.

"OH YES! HE DISSAPPEARED! BUT! A HHHHUUUUGGGGEEE EXPLOSION WAS MADE! THREE TIMES MAXIS!"

Maxis eyes sprang open in shock, "Three explosions?"

"Yeah-yeah! And... They looked like stars! Shining blue, red and white!"

Maxis grew interested. He stares harder at Snoop, Snoop continued to babbler on to the porcupine. Snatch whispers to Snip.

"He would need to shut up now..."

"Why?" Whispered back Snip.

"Because Francesca knows what those stars actually are.."

"Oh really. What?"

Maxis faceplams, "Snoop, I'm not interested on your backstory and tell me..."

Snoop stopped talking as Maxis grabbed onto Snoop's throat.

"What were those 'Stars'..."

Snoops struggles to reply back.

"Well?" Demanded Maxis.

"MAAAAXIIIISSSSSSS!" Squeals Francesca, pushing her way through the crowds of hyenas.

Maxis turned his head. Francesca panted heavily, she stood up. She began fixing her spiky quills putting them back in place. Totally forgetting that Maxis was staring at her,

"Well?" He finally interrupted.

"Huh?"

Francesca looked up. Her cheeks felt warm, she was blushing right in front of him. She chuckled.

"Ah-ha... Yeah...Well. THOSE THREE STARS ARE ACTUALLY THREE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Maxis dropped Snoop to the ground, "WHAT!"

The whole room shakes.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME! THAT THREE OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE LOST IN THIS STUPID PLANET!"

Francesca gulps, "Y-yes..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-AAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The angry porcupine storms out of the room; All the hyenas started talking among themselves.

"AREN'T YOU COMING FRANCESCA!" Roared Maxis standing beside the door.

Francesca felled to ground, "AH! YES SIR!"

She got up again. She reached finally Maxis, standing in his study room.

"Don't worry! I bet we can locate them again-"

"Enough..."

But Francesca didn't stop. She kept talking on and on. Maxis got annoyed, he rolled his eyes.

"Enough Francesca..."

"And we will find the Chaos Emeralds, we just need-"

Maxis growled, he swung round shrieking at the top of his voice.

"ENOUGH!"

~WACK~

Francesca felled to the ground, she placed her hand on her face. Her cheek began to heat up. You guessed it. Maxis slapped her.

"WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!" Maxis said glaring down at her.

"I-I.. I'm sorry."

Maxis turned away.

"You are forgiven... But I need those Chaos Emeralds..."

Francesca didn't reply. Maxis sat on his chair. He looked straight back at Francesca.

Maxis frowned, "I will tell you a story... So listen up!"

_..._

_I was a young lad, only 14. I never had any friends before. Always bullied because of my right eye. Nobody cared for me. Neither did my family. But one day. I met another porcupine..._

_His name was WoodPick._

_(That's the king right?)_

_YES! NOW SHUT UP!_

_(Sorry...)_

_Anyway. He grew onto me. We've became the best of friends. I would always see him every day. He would tell me about his family and I will tell him about mine._

_Years went by, well. Many years went by I should say. WoodPick's father died. And WoodPick's father wasn't just a random man. He was the king! I was shocked... It meant that WoodPick was a prince... And he never told me._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded._

_"I'm sorry Maxis! I didn't have a choice!"_

_"YOU DID! AND YOU CHOOSE TO KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! IS THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE BUSY!"_

_"No-well-yes..."_

_"WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND ARE YOU!"_

_"B-but! I don't want to be king!"_

_I stopped shouting for a second. Listening to what WoodPick needed to say._

_"I don't want to be King Maxis... I never did. I think I would fail the whole kingdom..."_

_I didn't reply. I didn't want to, but WoodPick continued._

_"But... I need to be King.. For my father."_

_I groaned, "That's not the point! You just think you can hide that from me! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"_

_"WHY AREN'T LISTENING TO ONE WORD I SAY?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU TALK A LOAD OF SHIT!"_

_WoodPick gasped in front of me. Then he walked away from me._

_"I thought you would understand Maxis... I was wrong."_

_He disappeared before my very eyes._

_That jerk, he betrayed me... And I wanted to do something back... Something he would never forget._

_A year later; Maxis was about to be crowd king. Till I took over his little party_

_I charged through the room. Everybody gasped and turned back at me. WoodPick stood up and glared at me in confusion._

_I bursted out laughing._

_"Your highness... What a pleasant surprise!"_

_"What do you want Maxis." Questioned WoodPick._

_"Well! I thought I can give you a treat!" I said bubbly._

_"And what's that?"_

_I bowed down, grinning as I peeked up my head._

_"THIS!"_

_All the windows smashed. The priest was shoot by a gun bullet and collapsed to the ground. The guest screams, and runs past me. And I bet your wondering who shot the priest.. It was me._

_I laughed mentally. WoodPick was furious though, let's say I have lost my mind._

_WoodPick shouts at me. And I never heard him shout at me like that before._

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_

_I didn't reply._

_"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NOW BANISHED FROM THIS KINGDOM AND THIS CITY FOR GOOD!"_

_I trembled. Me? Banished! My blood started to boil. I started to growl._

_"FINE! BUT I'LL WARN YOU WOODPICK! I WILL RETURN! AND I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR LITTLE KINGDOM! And you'll..."_

_I paused. The releasing a smug as I pointed at him._

_"And you'll be bowing down to me... Without your head."_

_I marched out of the room. I left WoodPick standing, I didn't care what way I left him.._

_(What happened then?)_

_Well.. I'm about to tell you._

_I may have been banished. But I was still lurking around in the city. One night I found a book lying next to a bin. I picked up this piece of garbage and began to read it. It started about creatures that I've never heard before. Talking about legends. Magic's and curses._

_But a weapon caught my attention. A staff... Called 'The Key'. I found out that it was able to awaken evil... It sounded perfect. I read on, it mentioned about the crown that WoodPick would wear... And it could grant me wishes. Then the Chaos Emeralds... But how could I reach them. That's why I need that Crown... but right now... I needed to find that Staff to start my revenge._

_I walked through a forest... And founded what I was looking for. The staff. It was trapped inside a three. Guarded by a goat lady..._

_"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_

_"Why should I old lady.." I chuckled._

_"YOU MUST LEAVE! THIS STAFF IS CONNECTED TO HELL!"_

_I stepped closer to the goat. I punched her in the face, then grabbed her by the throat and pounded her to another tree. Still strangling her,_

_"Well that's where you're going.."_

_She gasped at me. Within a second, she was dead. I threw her to the ground. I spotted The staff. Trapped inside that very tree. I reached out for the book._

_Great Staff...  
Break out your power.  
For I am your master.  
GREAT STAFF!  
COME TO ME!_

_The staff began to reappear. I grabbed hold of it. I felt power within my grasp. It felt amazing.. I felt like I can do anything._

_(Then what happened?)_

_..._

Maxis summoned his staff, "Oh you know... I summoned the monsters. Created cyborgs... Took over the kingdom.. Although... WoodPick found out my plan.. He tried to fight back for his kingdom. But I won again. Plus.. I also planned something else.."

Francesca raised a eyebrow, "what?"

"Sonic..." Maxis chuckled.

"What about him?"

"I lied. I only wanted him to bring back the Chaos emeralds for me... And then I thought even bigger... If I had the crown. The staff and the Chaos Emeralds.. I could not just take over this planet! BUT THE WHOLE OF SPACE!"

Maxis said filled with passion. Francesca claps for him.

"But where is Sonic.." Maxis wondered.

"I don't know.. But... How about this.. If we capture one of Sonic's friends.. We can force them to tell us.. Or even better.." Francesca flirted.

Maxis looked at Francesca in confusion.

"We pretend to kill his friends. And he'll have to let himself in. And then we can kill him and his friends! And even the King himself!"

Maxis laughs, he loved the plan. He stood up grinning.

"EXCELLENT! But..."

"What?" Asked Francesca.

"How will we find the other three chaos emeralds?"

Francesca couldn't answer; she began playing with her quills.

Maxis then clapped his hands.

"That's it! Do you remember that echidna boy!"

" One of S-sonic's friends?"

"Yes.. What was his name..."

"Knuckles?"

"Yes... And he knows about the Chaos Emeralds. So you guess what I'm saying.."

Francesca smirks, "I do..."

Maxis walked over to his door and opened it, "You know what to do... And maybe.. If you don't fail me.. You might become Queen.."

Francesca gasped, "What! Me! Ohh Maxis!"

She ran over to him with cute loveable eyes.

"I won't let you down I promise"

And by that last sentence. Francesca was gone. Maxis frowned and rolled his eyes.

"If you let me down..."

* * *

COMPLETE! Here's some short history of Maxis. He had lost his mind. :3

But as you can see, Francesa reminds me of Amy. (somehow)

But here ya go. And hopefully b Sunday, (Easter Day) I will post another Chapter. :) And guys, I dunno why. But I have decided to do this; why don't I post one-shot stories on whatever stories i work on. Like this story/I posted a one shot of Cream dreaming. So check it out! **Please**; **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**.My **pages** and My **stories**. _Thank You. _


	11. The Chasing Emerald

New story 2 chp11

The chasing Emerald

"How far are we?" Asked Cream, flying over a broken tree.

"Not that far now." Replies Sparky.

Amy slides through the tree branches. Then she leaped again to another tree. And then lands on the ground. Kevin and Sparky were walking along the path. Amy stops, she zipped open her backpack and pulled out the map.

"Hmm..."

Amy continued to look at the map. Something wasn't right.

"...Guys..."

Everybody stopped. They turned round facing Amy. Amy was shocked, her mouth was beginning to dry up.

"What's the matter Amy?" asked Kevin.

"T-the Chaos E-emerald..."

"What about it?"

"It's moved!"

Everybody had to blink a few times. Sparky scratches his head.

"It moved?"

Amy nods, "Yeah! Look for yourself!"

Sparky walks over to Amy. He looked at the map, nothing was moving. But the dot was not at the same position where it was before.

"Strange.. Huh?"

The dot drastically darted somewhere else. Sparky backed away. Amy looks harder at the map.

"It looks like the chaos emerald is right-"

A large growl interrupted Amy. Kevin pulls out his swords and positions himself. Sparky runs over to Cream and tries to protect her. Amy was confused, she turns around for herself to see what was there.

It was a large lizard dog. It was almost a size of a elephant but bigger. It's yellow eyes stared straight back at Amy. That's right. It's the creature that was watching Amy and Cream from the night before.

"A Forkbite..." Mumbled Sparky.

The Forkbite roared as loud as thunder.

"RUN FOR IT!" Kevin ordered.

They all ran. Amy was far behind than the others. Cream was in the lead. Kevin and Sparky drops back.

"AMY KEEP RUNNING!" said Sparky as he pulled out a bow from his quiver.

Amy was about to pick up the paste. But the Forkbite pounced on top of her. She screamed. Kevin and Sparky gasped. Sparky charges towards a tree. As he does, he attached the arrow onto the string of the bow. He backflips. As Sparky is flipping, he fires the arrow.. But things didn't quite go to plan.

As the arrow is heading towards the beast. The Forkbite opens it's large mouth and swallowed down the very arrow. Sparky lands on the ground, his expression was changed from a smirk, to a rounded circle mouth.

"What..."

The Forkbite looks down at Amy. She was right below it. The beast roars at her.

"HEY! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!" Panicked Amy, yelling at the Forkbite.

Kevin dives from the trees towards the Forkbite. The Forkbite grunts as it sees Kevin sitting on it's back. Kevin winked at the beast,

"Wanna horseback?"

The Forkbite bounced in the air like a wild bull would. Kevin grabbed onto the monsters fur.. Sparky quickly then sprints to Amy.

"Hurry! I don't Kevin can horseback for much longer!"

He helped Amy up to the ground.

"We need to find the Chaos Emerald!" Said Amy.

"Amy! At the moment that can't be necessary!"

Amy doesn't listen to Sparky, she opens the map again. The Chaos Emerald was actually right where they were!

"IT'S HERE!"

Sparky's face dropped in disbelief, "What?!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kevin shouts at he banged and flatted into a tree.

Amy and Sparky screwed up their faces, "Ohh..."

"That gotta hurt.." Sparky said sweat dropping.

The Forkbite stands on it's back legs and unleashes it's sharp claws. Amy and Sparky both bent their ears back in total fear and terror.

"Guys over here!" Cream shouted from afar.

Amy, Kevin and Sparky looks up to Cream. She was standing on a hill pointing down near a cave.

"This way! There's a cave!"

Sparky grins, "Perfect! That's the cave where Kevin's ship is! Now! You and Cream goes straight through there and wait for Kevin and I!"

"Right! Be careful!" Amy said in a worried tone.

Sparky winks at Amy, "Don't worry Ames! We'll be grand!"

Amy stared at Sparky with a shocking expression on her face.

Amy's thoughts: He called me... Ames.

Sparky didn't pay too much attention to Amy's little zone out. Sparky turned over to Kevin.

"Kev, we would need to attack that thing together! Are you with me?"

Kevin sprung up to the ground smirking, "You betcha!"

The Forkbite was right in front of Kevin and Sparky. Both of the males prepares themselves. Sparky pulled out a arrow and took his aim. Kevin swings out his swords and positioned himself. The Forkbite howl. Then it charges straight for them.

"TAKE THIS!" Laughed Kevin as him and Sparky fired their weapons at the beast.

The Forkbite stops as the bow bounced off him along with the two swords. Kevin's mouth dropped. Sparky laughed awkwardly.

"Ha-ha-he-ha...Plan B..."

Kevin nods, "Yes..."

"AAHH!" Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs. Stupidly, both of them banged into each other. Then stumbles back up to the ground seeing the Forkbite ready to pounce of them. They dodged the creature. Sparky was lucky to get away and was running up the hill.

Kevin was sprinting after Sparky when he just spotted Amy still standing there motionless.

"GIRL WAKE UP!" Kevin begged as he shakes her.

Amy shook her head, seeing Kevin in a panicked form.

Before Amy was able to speak, the Forkbite smacks them with its's large paw. Kevin got up and sprinted up the hill. Amy couldn't see a thing as for her eyes was spinning round and round. Finally, her eyesight was clearly. And she wished it didn't.

Snarling at her was the Forkbite. It pounced. Amy rolls away from it and starts sprinting up the hill. The beast roars and chases after her.

Sparky, Kevin and Cream was running through the cave. Kevin spotted something.

"CREAM! GRAB THAT VINE!" Kevin Pointed.

But Cream didn't grab it, she flew into the air. All because of her wonderful ears.

Kevin started pulling himself up the vine. As Kevin reached another floor of the cave. Sparky did the same. Cream lands on the ground beside them.

"Is everybody here?" Sparky said.

Suddenly a large scream and roar was heading down into the cave. Cream gasped

"Miss Amy!"

Amy kept looking behind her every second. The Forkbite was very close to her. It tries to grab Amy. But fails as she saw it coming and dodged it. What Amy didn't do was look infront of her. A cliff edge right infront of her. Meaning if you fell in, you were falling deeper into the cave.

The Forkbite leaps for Amy roaring as it does. Amy notices there's no surface below her feet. She looked down, seeing a low surface of ground below her.

Sparky and Kevin got glimpse of this and both gasped,

"AAMMYY!"

Amy and the Forkbite were both falling down. Tumbling down against the surface walls. Amy finally rolls onto the ground but couldn't stop until she hitted a rock.

"Mmmh..." Amy moaned as she tries to get up.

She looked up, something was near a wall. Like a stick sticking out of a rock.

Amy's thoughts: What is that...?

But anymore questions would come into Amy's head. The Forkbite grabs her. Then swings her near a wall.

"AMY!" Sparky shouted, looking down at her from on top of the cliffs edge.

The Forkbite roared, licking it's teeth and prepares to charge like a bull would. Amy rises her head off the ground. Seeing the Forkbite ready to charge. She turned her head. She was right in front of the stick. She notices that the rock that held the stick was funny shaped. Amy looks back at the beast. Then Amy summons her hammer.

With a good throw, the hammer hits the Forkbite. It crumbled to the ground. Bad mistake. The Forkbite gets furious. Sparky needed to take action. He swipes out one of his arrows from the quiver and attached it onto the bow. He closed His left eye. Directly aiming at the Forkbite.

"MAN I DON'T THINK IT'S GONNA WORK!" Said Kevin, standing right beside Cream.

"I gotta try!" Responded Sparky, stretching out his arm to make the sting of the bow widen.

The Forkbite charges at Amy. She panicked. She pushes herself clososer to the stick. Amy grabbed it, she looked back seeing the Forkbite heading towards her.

Everything went in slow motion. Sparky releases his arrow. Making it sore down towards the Forkbite. As the Forkbite unleashes it's jaws, spreading out it's claws as it pounced into Amy. Amy somehow pulled with all her might, broke the stick from the rock. It was no longer a stick, but another hammer. As the Forkbite was below the hammer. Amy forces down the hammer. It crushed the Forkbite's head.

_~BOOM~_

A tiny explosion was made. Making the arrow that Sparky fired darted off somewhere else. Landing on the hard rocky ground. Kevin, Cream and Sparky gasped in shock and in disbelief. As for Amy.

She pushes herself up. Now standing on the ground, she then looks down at her hand. Holding a hammer within her grasp.

It was red. With a brown Handel. It had large yellow flat bolts on each side. Then with green domed emerald at each side. The yellow flats had wee brownie yellow bullet bolts around it. In the middle of the hammer, was a another green circled emerald. Lastly, it had two white separate stripes going down past the emerald circle vertically.

By the time Amy was swinging it about. Cream dives into Amy crying lightly

"Oh Miss Amy! I was w-worried about you..."

Amy patted with her right arm. Her left arm was holding this 'new' hammer.

"Hey Cream. I'm okay ain't i?"

Cream sniffles, "Yes..."

Before Amy could reply. Kevin lands on the ground with a cocky grin

"Now that's something I don't always-... ewh."

Kevin finished his sentence with a screwed up face. Looking down at the dead body of the Forkbite.

Sparky walks over to Amy, his face looked worried as he reached Amy.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Nodded Amy.

"It's just... I would've saved you back there..."

"Hey Sparky, it's alright! I'm not mad or anything."

"Heh-heh, right.." Sparky lightly smiles, he still wasn't convinced that he would've done better.

Cream stared at Amy's hammer, " Miss Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Amy looks at her hammer, it began glowing. Then the next minute, the Forkbite's body begins to peel apart. Slowly then appeared...

A Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Wow..." Said everybody.

The chaos Emerald rises into the air, shining even brighter just like Amy's hammer. Amy slowly walked over to the chaos emerald. Her fingers touches it. The emerald immediately stopped glowing and lands straight down into Amy's palms.

"We've found one." Kevin said.

"Two more to go then." Replied Amy.

"Isn't it quite funny that the Chaos emerald was literally like chasing us back there?" Chuckled Kevin.

"Really Kevin?" Sparky asked sarcastically.

"Really really!"

Amy and Cream were ignoring them as they looked at each other.

Amy sighed in relief to notice that she was still wearing her backpack. She took her bag off her back and unzipped it. She places in the blue Chaos Emerald inside the back. Then zips it back up again and straps it around her back.

"So where to next Miss Amy?" Said Cream.

"Good question." Replied Amy.

This caught Kevin's and Sparky's attention. Both of them walks over to Amy as she unfolds the map.

The map changes from blue to red.

"That's must be where the next closest chaos emerald is..." Said Kevin, leaning into the map.

The map showed a large area. It showed a red dot instead of a blue one. Pointing near the edge of another island. But it didn't show the name of the next location.

"Weird that there's no name for that place.." Said Sparky, fixing his bangs.

"Shall we get going then?" Said Amy, folding the map and putting it in Cream's bag.

"Yup. Now common! The ship should be waiting for us!" Said Kevin.

Amy looked at her hammer. She tries summing the hammer away. Luckily it worked.

Meanwhile...

Everybody then went through the cave. As the reached the other side. A beautiful beach was right in front of their very eyes. But. There was no ship.

"Where's the ship?" Asked Cream.

"The ship mustn't been here yet,.. Or maybe they've left." Suggested Sparky.

Kevin shrugs. He looks down at his belt, he flips up a wee pocket and pulls out a rare circled case. He opens it.

"Hello.. Is this Bac?" Said Kevin.

_"Ahoy there Kevi! Where the sea creature arr ye?" Replied a voice._

Amy and Cream looks at Sparky thinking to themselves 'who's that?'. Sparky just looks over to Kevin listening to his little conversation.

"Well aha... Me and Sparky were just on a little trip... Weren't we Sparky?" Awkwardly spoked Kevin.

Sparky marches over to Kevin and shouted down into the circled case.

"AS SO YOU KNOW! THAT LITTLE TRIP WAS ALL KEVIN'S IDEA!"

A little hiss was made from the other side of the case.

_"Ack! Me ears! Stop gabbing at me lad! Where the bloody hells are ye?"_

"Ah... Where are we Sparky?" Asked Kevin.

"Your on Bondi Island.." Said Amy.

A large gasp was made in the case.

_"DID I HEAR A BEAUTY SPEAKIN?"_

Kevin sweat drops, "Yes..."

_"Kevi me lad! Ye mother will kill ye to the very jaws of e whale!"_

"No she won't.. She's harmless.."

Sparky scoffed, "Yeah.. Harmless.."

Cream looked at Amy with a confused look. Amy shrugged.

"Anyway.. There's two of them. And they need our help. I will explain everything once you's get here.. Where are you?" Asked Kevin, playing with the handle of his sword.

_"Ah... We arr near the south of Mobuis.. I say we'll be near tomorrow morning Kevi..."_

"Thanks Bac." Thanked Kevin, closing the case and putting it into his pocket attached his belt.

"So we'll stay here for the night, Mister Kevin?" Said Cream.

Kevin nods.

Sparky takes off his quiver and places down his bow on the sand

"Great.. Cause I'm exhausted..."

Amy below a coconut tree, "Me too... But there'll be a lot more walking and running like that.."

Kevin shook his head, "Not as much now. Once we're on the ship. We can travel through sea. "

Cream giggles.

"What?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know... I feel this feeling... Like.."

"Excitement? " Said Sparky, as he was doodling in the sand.

"Yes! And I just can't wait to see the others again!"

Amy chuckled, "Yeah me too.. Well, I'm gonna soak myself up to the sun.. Who's with me!"

"Me!" Giggled Cream.

"Yeah why not chicks!" Winked Kevin, as he rested beside Amy. Who was glaring at him.

"I'm snoozing that's what I'm doing!" Declared Sparky, resting his head against his quiver and automatically closing his eyes shut.

It was a lovely clear afternoon. Amy couldn't help but rest her eyes for a moment. But soon realised... She was now asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Umm... Yeah. Another chapter done! And over here in Northern Ireland.. ITS EASTER! So Ha! I said I would upload.

but sadly. I didn't use Microsoft for my grammar Check. So I used instead FanFiction's one. And could anyone explain to me what the green underline means?

AMY! Has now a new hammer. I might post up a One-shot on "Story Oneshots" just to add more update on Amy's hammer . If you's want.

And Happy Easter! And sorry, I won't be posting up a easter special. But at least another chapter here is up for grabs!

Anyway...

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **page** and my **stories**

_thank you._


	12. The Corkis Ship

New story 2 chp12

The Corkis Ship

"Morning..." Spoke cockily a voice.

Amy moaned, she covered her face into the sand. The voice laughed.

"Ohh common! It's a lovely morning! Perfect for a daaate!"

Amy groaned in response. She opens her eyes, seeing a figure on top of her. The face of the figure leans closer to her face.

"Common... I know ya want to see my face..."

Amy pretended she doesn't hear anything. She curls up into a ball. Snuggling into herself. The figure sighs.

"WAKE UP AMY!"

"GAH!" Yelped Amy, jumping up onto the ground.

"MORNING CHICK!" Said Kevin.

Amy wasn't too pleased, she grumbles to herself. She looks over seeing Cream making a daisy chain. And Sparky? Where did he go?

"Hey where's Sparky?" Said Amy, looking around for the black hedgehog.

"He's away getting breakfast." Replied Cream, working on the 15th daisy.

Kevin's stomach started to rumble. He squints and wraps his arms over his belly

"Well he better hurry up! Cause my stomach isn't gonna keep quite for much longer!"

"Did some call my name?" Laughed Sparky, hanging upside down on a tree. Holding a bunch of fruit.

"Yay food!" Cheered Cream

Kevin rolls his eyes, "Yeah yeah, GIMME THE FOOD ALREADY!"

Sparky glared, he swung a banana. The banana hits Kevin on the head.

"AH!" Kevin shouted, as he falled to the ground.

Sparky's glare turned into an evil smug.

Amy couldn't help but laugh. To her, Sparky and Kevin reminded her of... Sonic and Knuckles. Always fighting. Always calling each other names. But they seemed to be good old pals if they actually never fought against each other. Sparky was like Sonic. If Sparky was pissed off, he would do something even worse to Kevin. Like Sonic would do to Knuckles. It may not seemed that. But it made sense in a way.

Sparky jumps off the tree and lands on the ground. He stood up, showing a whole bunch of excellent wonders.

"Okay... I have... Bananas, oranges, mangos, pears... Oh and I think this is.. Dra-gon Fruit..."

Cream claps her hands together. She was extremely excited to take a bite of those fruits. Especially the dragon fruit. She never tried one before. Cream wondered what the taste of the dragon fruit was like? Sour? Or Sweet?

"Hey Cream." Said Amy.

"Yes, Miss Amy?"

"Don't we have food in our bags?"

Cream shook her head, "No. Sure we lost it all in that water tunnel."

Amy nods as she remembered that day. It sorta made her frown. That day back there wasn't a good start of her new adventure. But now with some new friends. She hopes that everything will be okay.

Later that day...

It was early in the afternoon.

Amy was trying out her new hammer. She does wee tricks with it. She swinged it in the air. Then catches it by the handle. Cream, sitting on a stone watching Amy.

"Miss Amy."

"Aha.." Said Amy.

"Is your hammer called the Piko Piko?" Asked Cream.

Amy thought for a moment. She gazed at her hammer, it didn't look like a Piko Piko. Nor did it felt like the Piko Piko hammer. This hammer. Felt stronger and more powerful.

"Well... No really." Responded Amy.

"How so?"

"Well.. It's bigger, heavier, stronger and plus. My old Piko Piko wasn't able to 'glow' when a Chaos Emerald was near."

Cream nodded.

"GUYS THE SHIP IS HERE!" Shouted Sparky, lifting up his quiver and bow.

Amy summoned her hammer away, Cream stands up fixing her shirt and Kevin grins with excitement.

Beyond the sunlight. Was a ship. A old fashioned pirate ship. It sailed closer to shore. It stops. Amy spotted the anchor being dropped into the sea, making the ship stop moving. Next minute a boat was rolled from a rope down into the sea. A couple of men gets on the boat and starts sailing towards the beach.

The boat stopped as the sand stops it from sailing. Two men jumped out of the boat. One was a Robbin. And the other was a Armadillo. One of them had an eye mask over their eye and the other one wore a white and blue dotted handkerchief over their head. Those very men were pirates.

"Ahh Pirate Tweet and Jackson... How ya doing?" Kevin winked.

"Ye ma won't be please with ye lad..." Replied the Robbin.

"Arr... She'd really be happy when you get on the ship." Went the Armadillo.

Kevin face palms, "Mum can't be that angry.."

The two pirates nodded their heads. Kevin sighs.

The armadillo pirate looks over to Amy and Cream. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"I'm Amy Rose. And this is Cream." Greeted Amy.

Cream grins, waving at them. Kevin and Sparky both looks at each other thinking.

...We're screwed...

"I'm Tweet. Caption of the North of Mobuis." Bowed down the Robbin.

The armadillo fixes his handkerchief, "And I'm Jackson.. Just a regular pirate.. Who hates my job."

"Why what do you do?" Asked Amy.

"Care for the sick.." Sighed the armadillo.

"Oh."

"OKAY!" Said Kevin, "How about we go on the ship before my mother throws me out to the Nippers!"

"What are nippers?" Said Cream.

Sparky kneels down to Cream and whispers to her ear. Cream's eyes shrunk.

"Don't they sound nice?" Chuckled Sparky.

Cream shook her head quickly. Sparky grinned, he stood up. Brushing the sand of his fur.

Amy gets on the boat, "Should we get going?"

Everybody nodded as they got on the boat. The two pirates grabbed their paddles and started paddling into the water. The wind blew as it touches Amy's face. The breeze felt so familiar. It made her sigh. Cream notices, suddenly Cream felt this weird feeling.

**FLASHBACK...**

Sonic chuckled, "So we can do this! No matter how long this will take. We won't stop till we take our last breath. WHO'S WITH ME!"

Everybody pumps their fist in the air, "YEAH!" except for one.

"No!" Cream called, sounding very stressful.

"What about Amy! We can't leave her!"

"Hunnie you're not going!" Vanilla holds onto her daughter.

"Y-you can't just go! She'll be deeply upset! Would you like that!"

Everyone was silent. Sonic stands in front of cream.

"Yeah, you better stay here. And keep Amy company. I don't think she'll cope out there. She hates fights anyway, don't she?" He smiled to her, as he kneeled down.

"But wont... You say goodbye to Miss Amy, Mister Sonic." Sonic nodded in response to her question. "Of course.. Of course..."

"Cream?" Spoke a vivid voice.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Huh?" Mumbled Cream, shaking her head to see Amy staring at her.

"You alright?" Said Amy.

"Ah-y-yes oh course Miss Amy!" Cream said awkwardly.

"Rite... We here..." Said Pirate Tweet, looking up to the sky.

All the others did the same. Oh, and by the way. They weren't staring at the sky. They were staring at the ship. The sun hovered above ship as it shined brightly. The very next minute. A wooden type of elevator, but like a well puller. Slowly drops down to them. As this rare elevator reaches the boat. Jackson shouted,

"Ye little gurl. I'll host ya up."

"No need Mister Pirate!" Said Cream, she flapped her ears. Making her fly. She lands on the wooden base of the elevator, grabbing onto the rope.

"Alrite..." Said Jackson, he looks over to Amy.

"Need a hand?" Offered Jackson.

"N-no.." Quickly replied Amy, she makes her way to the wood elevator and stands beside Cream.

Soon, everybody was one the wooden elevator. It was quite big. Soon, the sound of men started shouting,

"PULL...PULL...PULL.." And so on.

Finally, everyone was now on the ship. Amy and Cream were amazed. The ship was well made, well painted and everything. Like a good old pirate ship. A beaver then comes dawdling along to the girls.

"Ah! Thee beauties have arrived!"

Amy waved, "It's a pleasure to met you."

"I'm Bac Thee Beaver... Cousins with Kevi's Ma..." Bac greeted.

Amy notices Bac's right leg. It didn't have a full leg, but a wooden pegleg. Bac also notices Amy staring at his wooden leg. He chuckled.

"Yes... A nipper bite me leg off 10 years ago. But don't worry me beauty! All is in good shape!" Reassured Bac, patting at his wood leg with a cocky smile.

"Hello there Mister Bac, I'm Cream!" Said Cream.

Bac looked down at the little rabbit. He raised an eyebrow, Cream's eyes dropped in worry.

"Arr you that little gurl that ran away from home hey?" Asked Bac.

"Yes... But I didn't run away from home Mr. Bac..." Whispered Cream softly.

"Oh. Why's th-"

"KEVIN!" Scolded an angry voice.

Kevin flinched, his fur streaked up. His teeth clattered. Sparky backed away from Kevin.

"Sparky Pwease..." Begged Kevin.

"Sorry man... Your on your own.." Said Sparky.

All the crew members surrounds Amy, Cream, Sparky, Bac and Kevin. A large thump made a creaking sound on the floorboard. The figure crosses it's arms.

"KEVIN! TURN AROUND!"

Kevin doesn't turn round.

"I MEAN IT! TURN-AROUND!" Shouted again the figure.

Finally Kevin turns around. Seeing a big sized womanly badger. She was a spitting imAge of Kevin. But she had a furry pony tail. She looked like the captain of the crew. Wearing the regular red pirate suit. And of course, the mighty pirate hat. She taps her buckled black boots to the ground. With a very serious look.

"He's in for e now.." Whispered Bac to Amy.

"H-hi Mum..." Chuckled Kevin.

The woman badger leaned into Kevin, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"I-I was on Bondi Island with Sparky..."

"AND DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE CREATURES THERE!"

"Yes..."

"WELL? WHAT WAS IT?"

Kevin groans, "Do no go to Bondi Island... Or the big monsters will eat you...AWK! MUM I'M NOT A KID!"

"WELL YOU DISOBEY LIKE ONE!" Snapped back the woman badger.

"I'm older than Sparky! Yet he doesn't get treated like a kid!"

"UHHH- That's because I actually do what I'm told!" Said Sparky.

"SHUT UP!" Growls Kevin.

Sparky just laughed. As for the 'mummy' badger..

"Kevin... Your all I have left... And yet you think you can just wonder off without letting me know..."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Mum. Don't worry. I'm gonna be alright..."

"Well your aren't gonna be lucky as your father..." Whispered his mother, taking off her hat.

Kevin sighed. Amy was confused. Who was the father? What happened to him?

"Anyway. Mum, met the girls." Said Kevin.

"Oh the girl-GIRLS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLS!" Shouted the badger.

"Relax!" Said Kevin, as he pointed over to Cream and Amy.

Amy steps over to the woman badger, "Ah...AHOY!"

Everybody laughed. Amy blushed very hard, completely making a fool out of herself. The woman badger chuckles.

"Don't worry. I don't speak like a pirate either! So you can talk to me normally."

"Oh-thanks.." Amy blushed, "Well, I'm Amy Rose. And this is Cream." Amy pointed at the little creamed rabbit.

The woman badger smiled. Then she looks back to Amy.

"Why are you here though?" Asked the badger.

"Well, Sonic and the others are in danger. They had to release three of the Chaos Emeralds so that the enemy wouldn't had captured them. It's up to Cream and I-"

"Mostly you Miss Amy." Corrected Cream.

"Oh. Up to me to stop that from happening." Said Amy.

"What do you need to do?" Asked a crew member.

"Well, what we need to do is collect the three Emeralds. Then.. Fight in war. And I need you help." Replied Amy.

"Then we will fight with you. I can contact ten or more ships to come. You have my honour to fight among Side you." The badger woman nodded.

"ARRR!" Shouted all the members of the crew. Amy and Cream looks at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Well. You better know my name. I'm Ariel the Badger. Queen of The Seven Seas. Captain of this very shipped called the "Corkis Ship" after my husband." Greeted Ariel, she bowed down to Cream and Amy.

Amy and Cream bows back. Then Captain Ariel stands up, fixing her hat.

"ALRIGHT MEN! LETS GET READY FOR SAIL!" Ordered Ariel, "And Kevin."

Kevin was looking at his mother, "Yes. *gulp* Mum."

"COME HERE!" She weeped as she ran over to Kevin, giving him a tight death hug.

"AH-MA! C-CAN'T BREAT-H..." Squawked Kevin, trying to break out of his mother's grasp.

Amy couldn't help but giggle. Sparky took off his quiver and places it in a secret corner along with his bow. Cream and Amy walks over to Sparky.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Asked Amy.

Sparky fixes his scarf

"Well, I think your better telling the Captain on what's happening. But the least I would do is just tell the Captain where to go. I heard there's a storm coming in a few days. So we better get a move on."

Amy nodded. She leaves Cream and Sparky alone.

"Mister Sparky." Said Cream.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you believe in..." Cream mumbled.

"Believe in what?"

"In mer-animals..."

Sparky grinned, "Yes. In fact, I can try to get Kevin to show you them if you like."

Cream's eyes shined like stars, "R-really Mister Sparky!"

Sparky laughs, "I never lie Cream."

Cream jumps into Sparky, giving him a hug. Sparky was shocked at first, but then embraces back. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hadn't got a hug in ages." Said Sparky, letting go of Cream.

"Really?"

"Yup." Said Sparky, now walking over to Amy and Ariel.

"Here's the location." Said Amy, showing Ariel the map.

"Well... There's a slight problem." Said Ariel.

"Like what?"

"There's no name for the island, meaning I can't just sail all the way there without knowing if that's the island or not." Said Ariel.

"But can't we go to mer-animals and ask?" Suggested Kevin.

"Mer-animals?" Said Amy, raising her eyebrow.

"Good Idea Kevin... ALRIGHT EVERYONE! SET SAIL TO HEAVEN ROCKS!" Ordered Ariel.

That very minute, the ship started to move. Cream hops up and down to Amy.

"Yay! We're gonna see the mer-animals!"

Amy laughed, "I bet you're looking forward to that!"

"Yes I am!" Said Cream, winking at her giggling.

Amy goes to the back of the ship. She looks down at the water. It was clear blue. Then Amy notices something on the wood of the ship:

_Sonic Was Here! ;)_

It said on the wood. Amy gasped, she was standing where sonic wrote that. It made her smile of thinking about him. Suddenly, she had an idea. She takes off her backpack and pulls out something sharp. She smirks. Then she started writing:

_Have No Fear! Amy Rose Was Here!_

Amy smiles.

"You vandalising." Chuckled Kevin.

Amy jumped in fright.

"Haha. So Amy. You know Sonic.." Asked Kevin.

"Yes.. Well use to... He just left off for war without even saying goodbye." Said Amy.

"Well. When I met him. He said he felt bad for leaving you behind. And he told me that you would always chase him about and stuff. And that you're a Fangirl."

"He said that?" Asked Amy, her heart felt like breaking at this point.

"Haha! I'm only messing with ya! He said he would miss you and that he hopes you have a better life." Admitted Kevin smiling.

Amy shook her head, "Well.. I'm having the worst life of my life..."

Amy looks down at the sea, then she looked up to the bright yellow sun.

"I just hope he's okay..." She whispered.

* * *

Another-chapter! Yay! And boy.. This story. Will take FOREVER! About 45 or more chapters all together will be posted in this story! I think I might be dead if I completed this! But it's soo much fun to write! :3

anyway, if you's are trying to PM me. I'm sorry. I disabled it. Parent reasons. but you can message me in tumblr. I'm surely go reply back. But if you don't have a account. Write down in a review in my story and I will check it out. And if it's important. I will able it and reply back. :)

hopefully Saturday or Sunday I will post up chapter 13. And on chapter 14, it's all about a OC character. Isn't that great? :D

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite **

my **page** and my **stories**!

_Thank You. _


	13. Brothers Stick Together

New story 2 chp13

Brothers stick together

Back in Knotwall Island. A light bulb shines down on a table. Lots of androids were sitting around a long table. It looked like there was a meeting being present. The king was on the left side of the top table. Then at the other side was Swift the Android. AirTwins was beside Swift, still doing some coding on his hologram. WoodPick stood up from his chair

"Alright. Is everyone here.?"

WoodPick looked around checking. He pulls out a clipboard and started saying names.

"AirTwins."

"Here." Answered AirTwins.

"DJ-Snap?"

"HERE!"

"Stealth?"

"Present..."

"Ultimate12?"

"As always.."

"RockSmasher and Jewel?"

"Here." Said both voices.

"Frost?"

"Yup."

"StingBee33?"

"YYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHH!"

"BlazingFire?"

"I'm here."

"Future34?"

"Here."

"Cubot and Orbot?"

"Yes!" Went a robot.

"NO!" Went another.

"Don't listen to him! He's here!" Went the same other robot.

WoodPick groaned, "Eggman.?"

"Why of course! Who else?"

"And finally, Swift?"

In reply, Swift groaned. WoodPick sighed, he sited himself into his chair. All around him was androids. All different times of colours. But mainly black.

"Alright then. Any news?" Said WoodPick.

"Well, I finally got some of the hyenas down near south of the city." Said BlazingFire.

"Good." Replied WoodPick.

"OH-OH-OH!" Went Stingbee33.

WoodPick looks over to the little flying android, "Yes?"

"Stealth, DJ-Snap and I rescued some citizens today!"

"That's good as well. Anything else?" Asked WoodPick.

"Me and Swift found out what Maxis is up to.." Said Frost.

Everybody stopped and stares at Frost. She scratches her metal shoulder.

"We know. Swift told us about almost a week ago. Although... It's been almost a week since three of chaos emeralds had scattered..." Said WoodPick, taking off his cloak.

"Yeah.. Thanks to the 'Faker'..." Grunted Ultimate12, speaking in a dark robot voice.

Swift doesn't look over to Ultimate12, but stares into space. Jewel spoke

"Well. It's not Swift's fault... The Master Emerald commanded RockSmasher to do it."

Eggman bursted out laughing. He banged his fist on the table, snorting like a pig.

"HO-HO-HO! YOU BAT! HOW COULD KNUCKLES UNDERSTAND A ROCK!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FAT BASTARD! THAT SO CALLED 'ROCK' IS THE MASTER EMERALD! AND THAT ROCK CAN SPEAK TO ANYONE! SO SHUT THAT NOSE OF YOURS OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" RockSmasher roared.

"I agree with Eggman..." Noted Ultimate12, "How can anyone understand the Master emerald. It's basically a chaos emerald but bigger."

The black knuckled android growled, "So you're saying that I'm crazy? Well you! Lonely, pathetic, emo and Mister Amazing! GO AND FUCK MY GRAVE WILL YA!"

Ultimate12 quickly stands up from his chair, "Control your anger!"

Everybody didn't want to get involved in this 'argument'. AirTwins was secretly starting to stress. He started mumbling to himself quietly.

Every day of his life, he needed to plan codes, passwords, build weapons and protect the city. His job was the hardest. For boy at his age. He surely missed the good old times. Heck, he almost forgot his real name. He trembles a bit as he kept typing in codes.

"WELL YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVERY NIGHT I'M TOLD SOMEONE GREAT WILL SAVE US! BRING BACK AN ARMY AND HELP US WITH THIS SHIT!" Shouted RockSmasher.

Suddenly something happened to RockSmasher, he fell back into his seat.  
The bat android gasped. But. RockSmasher wasn't passed out. He was seeing a vision. Leaving everyone in complete silence.

"Yeah right Echidna.." Grumbled Ultimate12.

Swift had enough of this. He stands up.

"Listen. You think he's crazy. He's not! You need to believe in this Saviour! Cause him or her will soon come! We don't have much time left, but I'm sure the saviour will make it! Now shut up!"

"No! You shut up faker! You think-"

"One chaos emerald is found.." Interrupted RockSmasher.

Everyone looked over to RockSmasher. He cracked his knuckles.

"And the warrior has gained a new weapon.. Called the Master Piko Hammer.."

"Hmm.. That weapon sounds familiar.." Said BlazingFire.

AirTwins started to get deeply annoyed. His hologram went all glitchy, Swift Notices

"Buddy? You-"

"I NEED FRESH AIR ALRIGHT!"

Shrieked AirTwins. He threw away his hologram and storms out of the room. Everybody questioned each other on what was up AirTwins. WoodPick remained silent. Eggman cleans his glasses.

"Hmm.. Looks like the boy is all boiled up..."

"Yeah boss. What could be the matter with him?" Asked Orbot.

WoodPick stood up from his chair, "This meeting is now dismissed. Everyone, keep doing what you're doing. This world and my city believes in you. And for this saviour. We shall wait until she or he arrives."

Every android nodded their heads and marches out of the room. WoodPick also followed them aswell. Only RockSmasher, Swift and Eggman with his little robots stayed in the room.

"What is the matter with your fox friend..." Said Eggman, putting on his glasses.

"I don't know... I'm gonna check." Replied Swift.

"Hmp... Red head...?" Said Eggman.

RockSmasher turned his head towards Eggman, "What?"

"I'm sorry for putting you off..." He apologised, but didn't sound guilty for it.

"Whatever.. I'm not crazy. If only the Master Emerald will allow me to see the saviour. Heck, not even a voice is heard through my head.. But that weapon. Like BlazingFire said... Sounds very familiar..." Thought RockSmasher.

"Heh... It sounds like 'Piko Piko Hammer.'" Said Swift, fixing his metal boots.

"Oh that's right! I found out that little peep squeak Cream has gone missing!" Chuckled Eggman.

"WHAT? Cream is missing?" Gasped RockSmasher, putting up his visor showing off his purple eyes.

"Yeah.. Maybe along with Amy as well..." Groaned Swift, facepalming.

"What, you knew?" Asked RockSmasher.

"Not exactly. But I found out on the News that Cream was missing. But WoodPick showed me something that relates to Amy..." Replied Swift.

"Oh~ I wonder if they're alright!" Weeped Orbot.

"Yeah! Poor Cream and Amy! Oh Orbot, do you remember the time Amy hitted me on the head?" Cried Cubot.

Orbot sniffles, "Yes.. And the time Amy kicked me... My screws fell off..."

"OH ORBOT!" Shouted Cubot.

"OH CUBOT!" Shrieked Orbot.

"WE MISS AMY!" They bothed hugged each other while crying.

Everybody felt a bit off edge. Eggman spatted and stands up from his chair.

"COMMON ORBOT AND CUBOT WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Uh! Yes Boss!" Said Orbot.

"COMING-WOAH!" Cubot gasped at he fell to the ground. He pushed himself up again and rolls after them.

It was only now RockSmasher and Swift in the room. Swift then had an idea.

"Hey man..."

"What?" Groaned RockSmasher.

"Why don't you use that spirit thingy?" Wondered Swift.

"You mean Nuckto Spirit." Corrected RockSmasher.

"Yes."

"Why though?"

"To know where the girls are. And if their save.." Swift gulped.

"Whatever.." Groaned RockSmasher.

RockSmasher then went quiet for a minute. Swift tapped his feet. He hated waiting. RockSmasher looks up to Swift.

"They're together.. And they're safe.. But they're not alone.." Replied RockSmasher.

"What?" Said Swift, sounding a bit aggressive.

"Hold on..."

Another silence. Swift grew impatient.

"Well?" Asked Swift.

"The spirits won't let me see anything... But it keeps showing an army... And somebody on a great dragon... But the person was covered in armour. I don't know. But if I get a chance on Amy and Cream, I'll come straight to you."

"What about the Master Emerald.. Is it still talking to you?" Asked Swift again.

"Not really. But it keeps playing a girl's voice. Saying 'FOR JUSTICE!' And all that.. Saying as well as that, 'FOR MOBUIS!' And so on... I think the saviour is a girl.." Replied RockSmasher.

"Right.. Well I need to check up on Ta- I mean AirTwins.." Swallowed Swift.

The Black and red android nods his head. Swift then speeds out of the room and zooms down into A spareroom. He opens the door seeing a yellow orange headed fox crying in the corner. Swift immediately takes off his helmet, now revealing Sonic as he ran over to the little fox.

"Buddy, you alright?" Comforted Sonic.

The fox cries harder, hitting his fist on his forehead. Sonic grabs the fox and hugs into him.

"Buddy common... What's up?"

The fox was Tails. His bloodshot eyes looks up to Sonic's emerald-green eyes.

"I-I can't take this anymore Sonic.. My head is frying... Everyday is like the same thing. And we can't get out of it! Everyone is not the same anymore! Like last week, I almost forgot it was my birthday! Actually- I did! S-sonic... I can't.. WAAH!"

Tails buried his face into Sonic's armour. Now, you make think 'tails shouldn't be crying!' Well my friends. Tails is a child. At the age of 11. He's in a middle of a war. For him, things weren't the same anymore. And as for a child, it's up to him to block the Black Z's from hacking into the systems. Stopping them from finding the King and the others and destroy them. Create weapons and new machines. And he never gets enough sleep. And yet he still holds back the tears. Seeing people dying, seeing the city in ruins and a great chance of the world getting destroyed. How can anyone not cry through that?

Sonic hugs into the little fox. A huge load of guilt reached all over him.

Sonic was older. Almost an adult. He fought since he was five. And now, 13 years later. He still fights today. Sonic heard about wars in the planet earth. When he was 15, Chris told him about war in his planet. But it was nothing compared to the one Sonic is in. He hated it. Every single minute and second of it. Away from his home, his other friends and most of all. His freedom. But much as that, he little brother. Still a child. Going the same thing as Sonic is. One day, which is soon. Both of them needs to fight. And Sonic couldn't bare it if Tails didn't make it. What has Sonic Done?

"Why did I bring here..." Sonic whispered, "You've could have had a better life.. You're only a kid.. And yet I bring you all the way here to fight in a war... What type of brother I'm I?"

"Because you need me. And I need you. We're brothers. And we stick together.." Sniffed Tails, "And we'll always will."

Sonic and Tails smiled at each other. Then giving each other another hug. Sonic then pulls Tails back away from the hug.

"I think it's time for a nap!" He chuckled.

"Sonic, I'm not a kid. I have work to do. I can't-"

Sonic interrupted Tails, "And you need sleep. Don't worry, I'm sure eggman will do it for you.."

Tails groaned in defeat. As tails took a step forward, he fell to the ground. Sonic catches him before he hits the ground.

"Your exhausted Tails.. I'll take ya.." Said Sonic, lifting him.

Sonic was taking Tails to the bedrooms. Before Sonic even place Tails on the bed, Tails had fallen asleep in his arms. He places Tails on the bed. Putting the blanket over the fox. Tails tingled as he smiled in his happy dreams. Sonic chuckled. He walks to the door, turning his head back to Tails.

"Don't worry man...I promise..Nothing will ever happen to you..."

And after that. Sonic closed the door.

"Because Brothers Stick Together.."

* * *

Done! :)

And this chapter.. Had to be done. And now we know who "AirTwins" is! :) can anyone tell me the rest? ;)

plus, chapter 14.. Everyone is thinking, "Ohh is it another OC!" No guys, it's not. :)

glad to get that all covered :)

Plus I decided not to disable my PM. Cause I need my teacher "Papapa" to give me advices and what not.

**To Werewolf lover99; **

**hey there Mister! :D **

**Thanks for your kind reviews so far. Since your the only one who practically doesnt really have a account. I really recommend you to get one. I can sense you can write stories if you enjoy reading them. And it's great that you'll be sticking to my story till the very end :) **

AND! (Im never gonna stop saying "and") Check out my tumblr page. You'll hopefully get to see futher updates and see me posting drawings on based characters in the stories (sometimes) :)

Anyway..

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** And **Favourite**

my **page** and my other **stories**

_Thank you!_


	14. Sparky The Hedgehog

New Story 2 chp14

Sparky The Hedgehog

It's been a day on the Corkis Ship. The waves raise high in air. The salty water hits the ship, making it clash very loudly. Tiny birds in the blue background known as seagulls squawked as they flutter past the ship.

Amy climbs out of the main deck. She sighs in relief, the sweet feeling of the wind breezing through her pink medium length quills made her feel relaxed. Her little black nose smells the salty water from the ship below. Amy turns her head, seeing the familiar black Hedgehog sitting on the border of the ship. Amy walks over to the hedgehog.

"Hey Sparky." Greets Amy, "How's you?"

Sparky turns around, his expression changes into a smile.

"Hi Amy. I'm alright I suppose."

Nothing was said. Amy and Sparky both gaze out at the endless view of the sea. It was peaceful feeling.

"Hey Amy..." Sparky asks.

"Hm?" Amy replies.

"Umm... Are you related to... Rob O' Hedge?" Asks Sparky, sounding very curious in his tone.

"Yes. He's my cousin. Well, big cousin." Responds Amy, smiling down at the sea as she seen the fish.

"And.. He's the-"

"Greatest Archer In Mobuis. King of Mercia. He used to lead the Mercian Freedom fighters. And he has a wife, Mari-an and his son, Jon." Amy finishes.

"Wow, I guess you are his cousin." Sparky chuckles.

"Yeah.. I hadn't seen him in ages.." Amy replies, "But how come you know him?"

Sparky goes quite. He twiddles his thumps. He looks back to her.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks.

Amy nods in reply, leaning closer to him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Sparky chuckles, he stares at the sky. Remembering his past like it was in the back of his hand.

"Well... Let's say he rescued me."

"Really? What happened?" Asks Amy.

"My mother. Didn't want me.. She wanted me for abortion. But, she didn't. The nurses tried to encourage, that it wouldn't be right. And to give me a chance in life. But ohh no. My mother did the opposite. Whenever I was born. She and I were at home and when she was alone. She threw me out in the dumpster in the alleyways. Man, I don't how long I cried or lived in that rubbish bin. But.. This is what Rob'o told me. But he found me. So, he took me in. Haha, Rob'o told me I was insane. I would always shout out for attention. Always buzzing with energy. Whenever I started high school with Jon. Ohh~ the ladies grew very found of me. I was most popular kid ya know. Then.. I heard there was a village attacked. This was hardest decision I've ever made, I decided I would have move there and fight back for it. And so I did it, for two months I guarded that village."

Amy liked that small story, she smiled. "So.. He Must've taught you on how to use a bow and arrow."

"Yeah." Sparky replies, grinning.

"But how come Rob'o never told me about you.." Amy says to herself, sounding a bit guilty.

"Well, I was kept as a secret. But he told me lots of stories about you. That's how I recognised you first." Comforted Sparky.

"But how did you end up here?" Asks Amy, "I mean.. On this ship."

Sparky grows confused as he looks at her. But then he realises what she meant.

"Well.. It's quite a story.. It happened all so suddenly."

Amy smirks, "Well. I ain't going anywhere."

Sparky laughed. He sits on the deck, relaxing his back on the wall of the ship. Amy sat next to him.

"It all started one night..."

~SPARKY'S PAST~

**Sparky's POV...**

I was guarding the outside boundary of the village. The night was cold, chilly and absolutely freezing for a so-called summer night. I wasn't alone though. There were three other guards guarding, each guarding their own side of the village. Everything was still.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed a woman.

I bounced in fright as I turned my head. I looked to see a man with bags of money. On that very second, I saw the woman trying to chase after him. But the man out ran her.

I groaned, "For Chaos sake.. How the in the world of Mobius did he end up here?!"

The man ran into the forest. It seemed it was only up to me. I chased after him.

**Normal POV...**

Sparky was now in the dark forest. He spotted the figure not that far ahead of him. Sparky picked up the paste. He noticed the figure turning his head back at him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sparky ordered.

The man didn't reply, but runs even faster. Sparky growled in annoyance. Why hasn't he given up?

Soon they arrived near a beach. The wind blew strongly, making the tides clash into the rocks.

The man jumps on a few rocks. The man couldn't make another move. An arrow hit him in the chest. The man collapsed, now lying dead on the edge of the rocks.

It was Sparky who shot the man, he ran over to the body. The body lay on the rock, the body was a dog. A bull-dog. It's eyes looked down at the sea. Sparky grunts.

"Hmp. You won't be able to steal anything else for a long time..." Said Sparky, picking up the bag.

Sparky's ears twitched. He looked at the sea. His expression changed from annoyance to terror. A huge wave raised into the air. The mighty wave bashed down on the rocks. Hitting the rocks, the body and Sparky into sea.

Sparky couldn't see a thing. The water was dark. Making it hard for him to even see what's around him. Another wave hit Sparky, he swirled round and round.

Up Above the water.

A thunderstorm began. A lighting bolt smacked into the water. The water erupted.

_~PSSSH CLASSH~_

Sparky finally popped out of the water, sucking in the air before the water consumed him.

"H-HEL-" Sparky coughed as the water got in his mouth.

Another bash from the water hit Sparky. All he could see was dark greenish water. Then to a black background.

...

**Sparky's POV...**

I opened my eyes. I realised I was now floating, floating on a broken part of a boat. Everywhere around me... Was sea. No land. It was no longer nighttime. But I think either dawn or evening. I don't know.

"How long have been in sea for? Where I'm I?"

Before I knew it. I heard the skies above me rumbling. I looked up. The black clouds covered the sun. I knew it. Another thunderstorm. Great...

_~PSSSSHH~_

Went the lighting. I screamed as the bolt hit the water that was very close to me. I felt the rain pour over me heavily. The skies went gray, black clouds were everywhere. I felt like I was a goner.

_~BOOM~_

_~WSSSSSHHHHH~_

_~BANG~_

_~CLLLSSH~_

_~BOOM BANG SWWWWIIISSSH~_

That was all I heard.

**Normal POV...**

"THERE'S SOMEBODY DOWN THERE!" shouted a voice.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" Cried another voice.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL CATCH HIM!" Shouted a different voice.

Before Sparky knew it. He noticed that he was levitating in the air. Sparky. Was no longer in the blistering sea. But now somehow floating in the sky. Sparky looks down to see a ship.

As Sparky landed on the ground, he collapses. Suddenly black figures circled around him. He was now surrounded.

A blue hedgehog picked Sparky up, "Hey there dude. You alright?"

Sparky opened his eyes. The rain spit hard on his mussel, hurting his eyes like there was needles pinching at your skin.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... W-where I'm I..." Sparky mumbled.

"You're on the Corkis Ship lad." Spoke another voice.

Sparky looked up, seeing a male badger. It was the captain. The blue hedgehog still had grip of Sparky.

"I'm BlackSit, King of the Seven Seas... And that fella over there is Sonic." Said the Captain, pointing at the blue hedgehog.

Sparky turned his head to the right seeing Sonic for the very first time.

"Hey There. What's your name man?" Asked Sonic, supporting Sparky by wrapping his arm around Sonic's neck.

"S-Sparky... Sparky The Hedgehog..." Sparky replied finally.

~SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH~

Captain BlackSit gasped, a huge lightning bolt hits him in the chest. Everyone around them gasped. Sparky couldn't say a word, for his mouth was numb.

The male badger collapsed on the deck. Suddenly, a woman badger runs over. It was Ariel.

"PATTY! PATTY! PATTY WAKE UP!" Cries Ariel, screaming down at the body.

Sparky couldn't keep his eyes open. Once again. All he could see was darkness.

...

Sparky opened his eyes. Seeing himself in a warm bed. He spotted once again Sonic and a new younger male badger. Sparky jumped in fright,

"WOAH!" Sparky panicked trying to bounce off the bed

"Hey-hey-hey!" Reassured Sonic, pushing Sparky onto the bed again, "Calm down Sparky, you need plenty of rest.."

"W-what happened!?" Screamed Sparky, pulling the sheets of the bed closer to him

"Well. You got rescued by a friend of mine called Silver. And I helped you. You met the Captain... Who's.." Sonic couldn't finish, for the boy badger sighed.

"What? What happened to the Captain?" Asked Sparky, starting to get worried.

"A lightning blot hit him in the heart.. And let's say.. He's dead." Sonic said quietly.

Sparky grew shocked. The Captain? Was dead? Jeez, he only met him for a few seconds.

"He was my father.." Spoke the Badger.

Sparky turned his head. The badger was Kevin. His lime eyes looked paler than snow. And also blood shotted by all the crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Sparky apologised, feeling guilty in his heart.

"It's alright... I'm Kevin." Replied the Badger.

"Great! We all know each other!" Chuckled Sonic, he clapping his hands together.

"Wait.. Your Sonic The Hedgehog?" Asked Sparky.

Sonic winked, "The one and only."

~THE PRESENT DAY~

"And that's all I really remember." Says Sparky, fixing his shoes.

"That's what happened to the Captain.. Wow.. So sudden." Says Amy.

Sparky nods, "Yeah.. But. Two weeks after that. We dropped Sonic and the others to Knotwall Island."

"How come you never went back home?" Wonders Amy.

"That's because this ship will not head to the Acorn Kingdom till this war is over.." Sparky says slowly, sounding aggressive.

* * *

Done and "Corrected" thanks to my fabulous **Beta Reader Papapa****. **

This is about his OC Sparky as you know is in this very story. And it's sorta about him on how he somehow met Kevin and how he ended up on the ship.

And there's soon a chapter for Faith.. So don't worry ;)

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **page** and my **stories**!

Thank You.


	15. The Mer-Animals

New story 2 chp15

The Mer-animals

Amy watches Sparky getting annoyed, he spits on the deck. To Amy, it seems it was obvious.

_Amy~ His eyes.. Are like crystal blue blades. They cut right through me. And that's not a good thing. The way he spoke to me, like venom. It felt like I tasted it, it wasn't nice... Yet I see his sorrow. Thinking about Rob O' Hedge at this very second. Has Rob found out that Sparky is living on a pirate ship on the other side of the planet? Going off as well to fight in the war? Is that what the sonic think too.. Or is he happy that he's away from m-_

"Sparky, what did I tell you about spitting on my deck." Demands Ariel, raising her eyebrow at him.

Amy snaps out of her thoughts as she watches Ariel looking down at Sparky.

"Sorry Ariel.." Apologizes Sparky, looking away from her.

"Never worry. But spit in the sea next time. You know Bac hates cleaning the floor after you! But anyway." Ariel looks at Amy, "I've contacted other pirates from around the world. They will hopefully join us soon."

Amy smiled. That was all she did. Smiled.

"That's great."

With Cream and Kevin

Cream is sitting on the bottom bow of the very front ship. Her eyes narrow at the sea. Completely bored. She moans.

"What's wrong kid?" Asks Kevin, placing the mop inside the bucket, then moving it to the wall of the ship.

"Where's the Mer-animals? I really want to see them!" Cream moans, pouting her lip at him.

"Haha, don't worry! We're close enough." Kevin laughs, sitting right next to Cream.

"I never actually thought Mer-animals existed." Tells Cream, "Until Mister Sparky told me that you'll show me them."

Kevin smirks. He liked the kid. She was sweet, polite and she accepted people quite quickly. And thinking of Amy, he liked her as well. Even though Amy was a tough cookie and funny to mess with. Like boys would do to some girls. Piss them off until they blow. But he's seen something in Amy. Strength, power and leadership.

"They exist alright!n They're real friendly. Especially the girls... Heh, charmers.." Kevin speeks evilly.

Cream raises her eyebrow at him. She may be only eight, but she rightfully understood what he meant. And found that a bit, 'eeeewww..'

But then, Cream hears something. Like a horn. She turns around.

"Look Mister Kevin!" Points out Cream gasping.

Kevin turns round himself, he chuckles.

"Cream! Meet the Mer-animals!"

Cream bounces in the air with great joy. She starts flapping her ears, she flies down to Amy.

"Miss Amy look! Mer-animals!" Cream exclaims.

Amy gets up and looks over the ship, her eyes widen with amazement.

A Mer-hedgehog splashes up into the air. Her long lushes orange quill-less hair spreads out like the sun. Her sea-shelled bra covered her chest area. Her bright yellow fur shimmers. And lastly, her sea colored tail flicks in the air.

"Wow!" Amy gasped.

The Mer-hedgehog laughs as she fell into the water again. More Mer-animals appeared. Mer-dogs, Mer-cats, dolphins, fishes and lots more. Everyone is amazed by their beauty. Captain Ariel laughs.

"Ah. It's great to see you Princess Eve." Greets the Captain.

A Mer-cat sits on a rock on the left side of the ship. The same side as Amy, Kevin, Sparky, Cream, Ariel and the other crew members are watching.

The cat looks like a tiger, but a pink a red one. Her eyes are red as well. Along with her blonde quill-less mid length hair that is soaked by the water. Her bra is crab shaped. Her yellow fins hide in the water as she floats above it.

"Hello Captain!" Eve waved.

"HELLO BABY!" Shouted Kevin.

Eve turns her head seeing Kevin winking at her. She blushes furiously. Sparky sniggers.

"Why hello Prince Kevin." She giggled.

Captain Ariel thinks for a second. She snaps her fingers,

"Amy, why don't we stop here for the day. I'm sure Cream would love to spend time with the Mer-animals."

"Please Miss Amy." Begs Cream, her cute eyes gleam at the pink hedgehog.

Amy~ I don't think it will hurt. I mean aha, nothing's gonna happen... And plus... It'll be fun.

Amy smiles at Cream, "Why not? Let's jump in!"

Cream and Amy swings themselves off the boat.

_~SPALSH~_

The Mer-animals laugh, Amy and Cream bob their heads out of the water. Amy looks up at the boys.

"COME ON GUYS!" Amy laughs.

Sparky and Kevin look at each other.

"Do you think we should?" Asks Kevin.

"Yeah why not." Sparky grins, pushing Kevin off the boat.

_~SPOLSH~_

Sparky and the crew laugh all together at Kevin. Kevin frowns. He remembered what he did to Sparky on the island they were on. I guess you could call the revenge.

"VERY FUNNY SPARKY!" Grunts Kevin, looking up at the ship.

"I KNOW! YOU NEARLY GOT ALL THE WATER OUT FROM THE SEA!" Laughs Sparky.

Kevin rolls his eyes, he pulls out his sword from his belt. He bashes it hard on the water. Amazingly, a huge wave swipes up around to Sparky. It hits him.

_~WHOOSH~_

_~SPALSH~_

Amy and Cream can't believe what that sword just did. Sparky springs his head out of the water.

"MAN! THAT ONE WAS STRONG!" Coughs Sparky.

"Yeah... It only works 'strong' when I'm..." Kevin splashes Sparky, "WANTING REVENGE!"

All of the four laugh as they splashed each other. The Mer-animals play their instruments. The sweet sounds of a harp, a shell trumpet and a flute. It blends perfectly with the sea.

Back on the ship. Ariel smells the salted air, her dark lime eyes look down at her son seeing him laughing. It meant the world to her after losing her dearest husband. She truly remembers when she first met him.

It only seemed like yesterday

**22 years Ago...**

Ariel, a younger looking badger sat on the rocky seashores gazing at the sea. It was evening. The sun settled slowly down, over, beyond the far background. Ariel would always come here, it was a lovely place to relax.

"Why hello there Lass... What's ye name?" Chuckled a voice behind her.

Ariel jumped, she turned her head seeing a male pirate looking badger staring at her. To her, this badger was pretty handsome. She blushed.

"I-uh-me...?" Ariel babbled.

"Har har! Of course! Who else?" Grinned the male badger.

"A-Ariel..." Replied Ariel, her mouth felted dry and sour. Her stomach did somersaults. Her heart, oh her heart! It was pumping louder than a drum if you listened closely.

"What ah Lovely name! I'm Patty BlackSit. Soon coming King of the seas. And quite so me lass... I'm ah pirate." Patty winked.

"You're are pirate?" Asked Ariel, pretty amused.

"Aye.. You're quite a darling..." He smiled, Ariel smiles back at him.

"And your quite a funny old badge.."

**20 years later...**

Yes, the story is quite short. But that story grew and grew. They became in love and so got married and what not. Ariel's memories kept her going, and so did her son.

"Captain."

Ariel turns around to see Bac staring at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes Bac?" Asked Ariel.

"Captain, I hear there's ah storm coming. I think we must get sailing pretty soon.." Replies Bac, twisting his little cap, draining the water out of it.

Ariel thinks of this as nonsense. She'd always believe Bac. But that doesn't mean he was always right.

"Now come on Bac. I don't think there's a storm coming anytime soon.. Let the others have fun. And hey... That Amy girl." Said Ariel, rubbing her neck.

"What is that Captain?" Wondered Bac.

"She's thee Amy Rose right? I mean. That little love bird who always chased Sonic right?"

"Why yes Captain. That's the Amy Rose arrr right." Agreed Bac.

Ariel looks at Amy, seeing her sitting next to some Mer-animals listening to their wonderful music.

"I seen she's determined to do what's she's gotta do, right Bac?" Chuckles Ariel.

"Yup Captain." Winked Bac, "She's like you, ye know."

Ariel rolled her eyes chuckling again, looking back at Amy.

"Aye... She's a bit like me."

* * *

Done! I'm at school at this very second.. :)

So, past memoury. But happy momment? Not for long...

**Please**: **Review**,** Follow** and **Favourite **

My **page** and my other **Stories**.


	16. The Lost

New story 2 chp16

The Lost

For five hours until it was evening. Everyone had an amazing time with the Mer-animals. Everyone sings, laughs, splashes, dives from the ship and learns facts about Mer-animals. Amy was truly enjoying her self in a long time. Especially Cream.

Cream The Rabbit had to suffer for two years along with Amy. She had to see Amy in Great depression. Always never really going outside of the forest or always staying around her house. To Cream, Amy literally hid herself from the world. It was boring for her. But not anymore.

Cream runs up a rock and jumps off it, "YAY!"

~SPALSH~

Amy giggles, she is sitting right next to Eve on rocks.

"You like it here?" Eve asks, smiling.

"Yes, it's so much fun! I never had so much fun in ages!" Amy exclaims happily.

"That's good. Anyway. What are you doing here? I see that you don't live around here." Again asks Eve.

"Well, I'm on my way to Knotwall Island." Replies Amy.

"What!" Gasps Eve, covering her mouth, "But there's a war!"

"Yes. But that's why I'm practically going there. To stop the causer of this mess and stop the world from coming to an end!" Amy looks at the clear water, "It's up to me. I need to save the others. And all I need to do is find the three chaos emeralds."

"Oh! I remember, about a week ago. Some of the Mer-animals caught sight of shooting stars shining bright colors. Then bright colors filled the earth. It was truly amazing." Says Eve, playing with her curly soaked hair.

Sparky is relaxing as some of the Mer-animals surround him. Giving him a nice treatment.

"Oh Sparky, what was it like." asks a girl Mer-dog.

"Well." Chuckls Sparky, "It was truly incredible. Those fairy's.. Truly knew how to set a party."

"Oh! We're they prettier than us?" Questions a girl Mer-bear.

"Nowhere near pretty as you's.." We winks.

All the Mer-animals giggle as they blush at Sparky's response. Sparky chuckles.

"Well girls. I must go and check on Kevin. I'll 'swim' ya later.."

All the girls wave goodbye as Sparky dives into the water. Kevin is sitting on a lonely stone rock.

"Hey Kev. What ya doing here?" Asks Sparky, climbing up the rock.

"Uh? Oh hey dude. Um.. Just sitting around I guess." Says Kevin.

"Come on. What are you thinking."

"I'm just thinking. I mean.." Kevin looks out at the sea, "What's gonna happen if we reach Knotwall Island?"

Sparky doesn't respond as he also looks at the sea, "I don't know. We don't die, that's for sure."

"Sparky."

"Yes Kev?"

"Do you miss your home?"

Sparky goes silent as he looks away from Kevin. Kevin realizes he shouldn't have asked that. But he wanted an answer.

"I'm not going to lie. But yes. It's my home. But I know eventually." Sparky looks back at Kevin grinning, "I'll be home again in no time."

On the Corkis Ship, Ariel is looking through some papers in the Captains cabin. Humming to a little song.

"Hmm-Hm-Hm-hmmm..." Ariel hums.

Then the ship suddenly creaks loudly, it begins tilting to the side then swings back into place again. Ariel narrows her eyes calmly. Her eyes look down at the floor.

~Crrrrreeeeeaaaak~

Goes the ship. Something is under there. She immediately stands up from her chair, grabs her hat and marches out of the room.

Bac is cleaning some of the swords when he spots Ariel wtih a serious expression as she is marching past him.

"What's is thee matter Ariel?" He chuckles.

"Something is below the ship.. And it's not Kevin!" She growls.

"What do ye mean Ariel?"

Ariel doesn't reply. Her eyes glare at the water. A white thing glides under the ship. Now she knows what it is.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! THERE'S A GIANT NIPPER UNDER THE SHIP!" Ariel bellows.

The crew members do what they're told. The Mer-animals squeal and dive into the sea. Cream quickly swims to Amy.

"Miss Amy!" Squeaks Cream.

"Hurry Cream!" Amy shouts.

"Everyone, stay close together!" Kevin orders as him and Sparky swim over to the girls.

The water begins to overlap really quickly, it swishes and it splashes on the ship. Something big is definitely down there. One of the crew members drops a piece of wood off from the top of the ship, it splashes into the water. Immediately Sparky, Kevin, Amy and Cream swim over to it and jump onto the wood.

"PULL! PULL! PULL!" Shout the members of the crew, pulling the rope as the wood is coming up.

Cream spots something in the water. It was white, with massive red eyes. Suddenly! The white thing jumps out of the water, it has overly large teeth like a piranha. It is as large as a whale, but only a few times smaller. Cream squeals in fright. Everyone turns around always screaming as the beast almost caught them, but fell back into the water.

"THATS A NIPPER!" Sparky tells Cream.

"EEEP!" Cream screams as she jumped on the deck.

Amy summons her new Master Piko hammer. Kevin swings out his so-called Magic Water Swords. Sparky grabs for his quiver, he pulls out an arrow and attached it onto the string of the bow.

"That's one big fish!" Says Amy, ready to throw her hammer.

"That's the biggest one yet!" Replies Sparky.

"Perfect for a fish supper!" Laughs Kevin.

"YOU'S ARE NOT GOING TO GET YOURSELVES IN DANGER!" Roars Ariel, standing right in front of them.

"What in the sea devils are you doing mum!" Kevin groans.

"KEVIN! LISTEN TO ME! GET THE GIRLS INSIDE! SPARKY! GO AND HELP THE ROWERS!" Orders Ariel.

"Got it!" Obeys Sparky as he runs down into the bottom deck.

Kevin is about to speak when Ariel interrupts, "NO! GO AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!"

Kevin groans and he puts away his swords.

The large monster rises into the air. It is a Nipper. Even more horrifying than the other creatures. It is like a worm mixed with a piranha. It is truly ugly.

"RUN GIRLS!" Kevin orders.

Amy and Cream run to the closest door near the Captains Cabin, but they are all too slow. The Nipper bangs itself into the water, making a huge wave splutter onto the ship. Kevin gasps as the wave caught the girls and throws them into the sea.

"AAHHHH!" Screams Amy and Cream.

"NNNOOO!" Kevin screams in terror, he runs to the edge of the deck.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Demands Ariel.

~BOOM BOOM BOOM~

Go all the Cannons. Kevin falls on the deck covering his ears. He found that sound awfully annoying. Ariel sees Kevin on the ground. She runs over to him lifting him up.

"Kevi darling! Are you alright!" Ariel panicks.

"I'm fine mum! It's the girls! They have fallen into sea!"

Ariel gasps she then roars, "MAN OVER BOARD!"

Sparky is below in the ship when he hears Ariel's voice and Kevin's.

"Oh no!" Sparky shutters, he runs back onto the deck.

Ariel, Kevin and now Sparky are looking into the water.

~BOOM~

~SPLASH~

~BANG~

~POW~

The Nipper keeps diving into the water as it dodges the cannonballs.

In the water, Amy is swimming. One of the cannonballs explodes in the water, making her swirl around. Bubbles are everywhere, explosions and gray smoke covers her eyes. The tiny fish swarm around her.

"Hmmm!" She moans underwater.

Finally, Amy spots Cream, stuck in giant bits of seaweed. Amy breast-strokes quickly over to Cream, helping the little rabbit break loose of the seaweed. Both of them swim back up from the water.

Cream gasps for the air as her head pops out first. Amy finally does the same. Both of them gasp at the same time as a black shadow covers them.

It is the great Nipper. It growls at them, showing off its flaring teeth. It's little red fish eyes glare down at them. Both of them scream.

Kevin spot them, "There!" He points.

Ariel looks at the direction Kevin was looking at. She sees the Nipper looking down at a pink and cream dots. She nods and takes off her hat and coat.

"MUM?" Kevin gasps.

"Uh! Ariel! I don't think-" Sparky tries to speak.

"A captains gotta do what a captains gotta do!" Ariel shouts as she dives off the boat.

"MUM!" Screams Kevin.

"ARIEL!" Sparky screams at the same time.

The Waves grow more crazy as the Nipper keeps diving its head to catch Amy and Cream, but it keeps missing as they were too small for it. The creature lets out a deep roar.

"MISS AMY!" Cream chokes on the water.

"C-CREAM! HOLD ON!" Amy swims to her.

As the Nipper snorts air, it's eyes Shrink of getting a perfect view of Amy and Cream. It snarls at them. Then it dives straight for them.

"AHHHH!" Both of the girls scream.

Suddenly, the nipper cries in pain as something sharp stabs its neck. It is a sword. It swings its head facing Ariel in the water, smirking.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU, YOU OVERLY LARGE FISH!" Ariel growls.

The creature roars at her, then swims after her. Ariel dives under the water. Amy and Cream are horrified. Ariel pops out the water panting heavily.

"SWIM TO THOSE ROCKS!" She orders the two.

"C-Come on Cream!" Amy swims and Cream follows.

Ariel dives back into the water. She and the Nipper are facing each other. The Nipper swims up to her very fast. She backs away and swims to the rocks were Amy and Cream are.

"A-ARIEL!" Amy panics, "AAARRRRIIIEEELLL!"

Ariel appears out of the water, she pulls out her sword and prepares herself. The sweat running down her face along with the water. Her heart pumps harder than the drums of thunder. Amy screams at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"MRS ARIEL!" Also screams Cream.

The nipper slowly rises it's head from the water, its large eyes stare down at Ariel. But Ariel isn't afraid. She keeps her face still and smiles lightly. She turns her head to the girls.

"Look after my little boy won't you?"

Amy is confused.

The nipper bolts it's head down into the water. The waves clashes into each other.

"ARIEL NO!" Roars Amy, reaching out her hand.

"MMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Screeches Kevin at the top of his lungs. He falls onto the deck on his knees.

Sparky covers his mouth in shock as he turns away. Cream squeals in a frighten voice and hugs tightly onto Amy.

Slowly, the Nippers body glides up onto the surface of the water. It is lying dead in the water with a tip of a sword stuck in its throat. But sadly, no sign of Ariel. For Ariel was eaten by the Nipper Itself.

Everything is in slow motion. Kevin cries. The tears soaking his cheek fur as it drops onto the deck. Kevin is also trembling. His legs can no longer keep hold of him while he is standing and collapses on the ground. His head starts to hurt, how could this happen to him again? He lost his father and now his mother. Within two years. He may be a young adult. But he was still like a child to his family.

The crew members place their, hats, scarf, handkerchief over their chest. Some of the crew members pull the rope of the boat with Cream and Amy in it. Amy feels a huge load of guilt. Why didn't she save her? Isn't Amy a hero? Like Sonic? No. For sure, Amy doesn't feel like that way.. But a damsel in distress. She is terrified and still in shock on what just happened.

Cream is crying her little heart out. Only a child, and she has seen death for the very first time.

Sparky, he feels just as bad. He buries his hand over his face. Covering the sorrow and pain within his expression. He feels bad for his pal. Sure, Kevin was a pain in the tail. But Kevin was his new best friend. Sparky can't help but drop one tear. Hey, men can cry! To him, Ariel was another mother. Not like Rob's wife. But something similar. Like an aunt. Sparky hated losing someone he cared for, and Ariel was surely one of them.

Bac sighs in pain. He lifts Ariel's Pirate hat and looks up to the heaven sky's, "Yer just like ye mother Ariel too... Always Putin' others first than yer-self..."

Amy tries to walk over to Kevin, "Kevin.. I'm-"

Sparky stops her, "I wouldn't Amy." He says calmly patting her shoulder. Amy looks down at Kevin, he stares at the floor.

Kevin cries even harder, "W-why.! W-w-what have I done to the world!" He looks up to the skies, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"

The rain suddenly comes on. Quietly, the Mer-animals pop out of the water. They realize what just happened. But the story ends here... For the Queen of The Corkis Ship..

* * *

Another Chapter done. This chapter, -sniff- I told you's guys that happiness wouldn't last..

plus, I am already working on chp17, but please do not rush me. Revising for exams are very hard to get In the brain. :) once I post up the other chapter, the process of posting chapters will be until the 12th of June. Quite a long time... 00 BUT ME WANT HIGH GRADES :3

And OC's? I'm awfully sorry but no more characters... It's hard to right with these bunch never mind others...-glares at the characters-

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

My **page** and my other **stories**.

_Thank You_


	17. Eyes on You

New story 2 chp17

Eyes on You

It is a rainy in Knotwall Island. Swift the Android is standing near the entrance of the tunnel. The rain pours hard on his armor, but hardly shows effect on him. It seems that he is guarding the entrence. He turns on his communicator.

"Frost, this is Swift come in."

A large crackling sound makes Swift flinch,

"This is Frost, what's wrong, over." Replies Frost.

"Have you caught sight of Maxis?" Says Swift, kicking a stone into a dirty puddle.

"Negative. All I see is those three hyenas and Francesca entering the base."

Swift turns on his x-vision and scans the area around him.

"Are you sure? Last time we saw him, he was near the towers? Where did he go then?"

"That's the best part. My sensor caught radioactive signs. He was using magic meaning-"

"He was using that staff of his…" Swift says to himself, sitting on a rock.

"Correct. He's transporting to different places. Chaos knows where he is now. But I'm tired of this war... Will this ever end..."

Swift flicks up his visor revealing his emerald eyes, "Don't worry Frost. This will end soon."

Frost laughs into the communicator, "I got to go. Oh and by the way. Your voice is off."

Swift knows what she means. It is his robot tronned voice, it isn't on.

"CRAP!"

Swift turns off his communicator, pressing a button on his ear and groans in great boredom as rain swirls around his feet in the wet muddy earth. AirTwins slowly walks out from the tunnel and steps over to Swift.

"Having fun?" AirTwins says in a sarcastic tone in his robot voice.

"Awesome..." Swift replies.

"I getting Future34 to move stations with you and you can patrol the outer parts of the city."

"Right. Man I hate rain that I can-"

"Rant about it?" AirTwins finishing the sentence.

"Yup."

Both of them go silent. They never really speak as much as they did. Everybody around them notices it, even they notice it. The rain pours harder as if the rain was depressed over something.

"I miss home... Do you think we'll ever get back?" AirTwin whispers, tapping his foot on the ground.

"We will get home.. Just give ti-"

~Beep Beep Beep~

goes Swift's button on his chest. Someone is calling him. AirTwins groans.

"It's him..."

Swift doesn't reply as he pressed the button. A huge laugh screeches through the speaker.

"Ah, my favorite Android! We haven't seen each other in a while have we?"

"Not in a while indeed.." Replies Swift, speaking more darker toned.

It is Maxis himself. What is he doing talking to Swift? Isn't he one of the good guys?

"Anyway! I'm giving you a mission! Meet me at the main base.." Chuckles Maxis.

AirTwins stands there, looking over to Swift. Swift stares at the dirty puddle.

"And what's the mission.." Asks Swift sounding darker with his breath.

"You'll find out when you get here!" Replies Maxis with great excitement in his accent.

Swift hangs up as he presses his button again. AirTwins is not impressed.

"Listen. We can't go like this forever.. It's like we're the bad guys mixed with being good. Like Ultimate12.." Groans AirTwins.

"That's all I need.." Swift says under his breath.

He sprints off through the city. The sound of his great speed glides through the air like an airplane leaving a streak of blue as a trace. Maxis never knows of Swift's speed. And even if he did, Swift would always be able to make an excuse for it.

As Swift finally reaches the Base, he enters the main gates and walks through the haunted hallways. The sound of his metal armored feet clanks the ground. When Swift is finally in front of the door of the Gallery Hall, he pushes it. Right in front him are hundreds of thousands of blood thirsty hyenas.

The Black android walks through the angry crowd. The hyenas all snarl at Swift. Inside the helmet, Sonic glares at each one of them. One of the hyenas tries to snap at Swift's arm, but fails as Swift blocks by hitting him in the face.

Maxis is sitting on his humble chair, smiling down at Swift, while Francesca is glaring at Swift.

She hates that android with all her guts. She knows he would always hide something from Maxis. And she'll be the first to find out.

The black android stops near the steps of the chair and nods at Maxis.

"You called."

"Yes, I had called you. And I was wondering, my dear android. Have you heard of the Chaos Emeralds?" Asks Maxis.

Swift flinched, "Positive. They are a powerful source of energy."

"That's correct. And had you heard of the shooting stars about a week ago.." Again asks Maxis, leaning closer to Sonic.

"Yes."

"Well those were three Chaos emeralds. Blasted by the great hedgehog himself, Sonic.."

Swift is shivering inside his armor. Has Maxis found out? Francesca watches the android carefully at how drastically he reacted to the name "Sonic".

"Come with me Swift, I would like to tell you the mission in private." Maxis speaks slowly.

He motions at Francesca by pointing at the door to stay there until he returned. Francesca groans, she marches over to the door and leans her back on it.

Maxis walks through the crowds of hyenas and goes into his study room. Swift follows him.

"I don't like him.." Whispers Snatch to the other hyenas.

"Yeah..." Replies Snoop.

Maxis closes the door after for Swift, "So... You know that Knuckles boy."

"Positive, guardian of the Master Emerald and friend of Sonic The Hedgehog." Replies Swift.

"Well, I want you. To bring him to me. For I have a lovely thing for him. Because... He can contrast himself into the Master Emerald, meaning that he's able to have a little conversation... And once he tells me what it is. I would have to kill him." Maxis makes a creepy smile.

Sonic~ WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT!

"But what if he's useless.." Swift says quietly.

"Oh truly he's not. And... I want you to find the location of their base. Where King WoodPick is hidden. And return me the crown..."

"I don't know where they are..."

"That's not true my friend. You're very powerful in your own way. With the other android's of yours! What can go wrong!" Laughs Maxis, sitting on his chair.

"Right.." Groans Swift.

"And once I do that! I will kill WoodPick!"

"But what about the Chaos Emeralds.." Swift snaps.

"Good question. That's left for Knuckles to tell me."

Swift stands up from his chair and walks to the door.

"I'll see you soon Swift. Don't let me down." Maxis waves innocently.

"Goodbye.. King.." Swift spits the last word out of his mouth. He closes the door, but gets himself slammed against the wall, by Francesca.

"What do you want." Snarls Swift.

"You're hiding something! From the King Maxis!"

"I'm not hiding anything.. You have oversized chest fur.." Swift replies, chuckling.

"WELL LISTEN HERE! SWWWIIIIIFFFTTT!" Francesca grabs Swift's throat, "I've got my eyes on you... So you better stay good. Or else.."

"What? Kill me?"

"Better than anything else... Now get out of here.." She snarls, releasing his throat lightly.

Swift slowly walks away. Quickly but quietly. Francesca places a little circled detector behind his back. She laughs quietly as he walks away without noticing.

"See you with Knuckles and the King.. Snip, Snatch, Snoop.."

All three of the hyenas walk out of their dark corner.

"Shall we follow him?" Snip smirks.

"Yes.. And bring back the King, Knuckles. And even the crown..."

"YOU GOT IT!" Snatch laughs as all three of the hyenas chase after Swift.

Swift arrives back home within minutes. He walks through the dark tunnel and walks into the main room. RockSmasher, AirTwins, BlazingFire and the King are at the coffee table.

"Well?" Asks BlazingFire.

"He wants Knuckles.." Darkly replies Swift.

"He won't get me." RockSmasher growls, "And what's worse! The Queen is dead!"

"The Queen of the Seas?" Swift gasps.

"Yup. She rescued two girls. One sounded so familiar. Like high-pitched child like. But the other one was like a teenager."

"Are they alright?" Asks BlazingFire.

"Yes. But the older one.. She sounds very depressed. If only I can see what she looks like... Eughnhh! CURSE YOU MASTER EMERALD!" RockSmasher snaps, hitting his fist against his other fist.

"Where's Ultimate12?" Wonders AirTwins.

"Right here..." Answers a very dark voice, walking out of the darkness.

"Great. You're with RockSmasher today. But you stay put and guard the king."

"Whatever.."

WoodPick puts a teaspoon of sugar in his coffee, "Hmp. He will find a way and catch us. He's a clever man.."

"He wants you dead." Swift speaks coldly.

"Then you will stop him. I'm I right?" Says WoodPick, taking a sip.

"That will be the Savior. Whenever he or she arrives.."

BlazingFire removes her helmet. It is Blaze, her bright eyes stare at the tea, "I hope she's okay.."

"Who?" AirTwins asks.

"Cream, and of course Amy. It would be amazing if we return home." Quietly whispers Blaze.

Ultimate12 stands over near the table, "This Savior... I will thank that person very much... It would be outstanding to me if we knew the person.."

"I thought you didn't believe in a 'rock'..." Says Swift.

"Shut up Faker..." Snaps Ulitmate12.

"Should we get going anyway Blaze?" Asks Swift.

Blaze nods as she puts on her heavy helmet and walks away with swift. But, as swift gets up from the sofa, the detector was lying there. It has a secret camera. It spots the king wearing the crown. To the left is Knuckles.

"I hate helmets." Groans RockSmasher.

"Take it off then." Chuckles WoodPick.

"Whatever." RockSmasher replies as he takes it off.

The detector catches Knuckles on the sofa. A little red light beeps quietly. At the outside of the forest.

"We got em..." Laughs Snatch, about to charge.

"Wait!" Snip halts Snatch.

"What?" Snatch grunts.

"We wait..." Snip chuckles with a sinister gaze, "Because we don't want to get feisty do we?"

All three of the hyenas laugh and disappear into the woods. Leaving without a trace.

* * *

Complete! SONIC COULD BE BAD! Or is He? And oh Nuu! The hyenas have tracked down the hideout! AND KING WOODPICK AND KNUCKLES! What's going to happen? But:

I NEED PEOPLE TO READ THIS STORY! Does jt annoy you when you post a chapter and like 30 people read it but don't review! Or follow! Or FAVOURITE! That really confuses me,

so if you read my story, PLEASE DO NOT BE LAZY! (lol I sound mean)

but it's the truth. I don't really read a lot of stories here. But surely, If you ask me to read your story. I will. please!

Tumblr; well I'm starting to do requests. So sure to follow me on that. But still, please people who I know read this story, you don't need a account to post a review on your thought.

And god! Things are soo busy! so please be patient. With me

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite** (you better ;3 )

my **page** and my **story**

_thank you _


	18. Move Along

New story 2 chp18

Move along.

_Amy~ It was only yesterday. My heart ached in pain with guilt and grief. It was my fault, how could I let this happen? I'm Supposed to be the hero, but all I am is a damsel in distress. I'm no hero, nor savior, or whatever I am… Maybe that's why the others never took me with them. The rain poured hard on my fur and skin, making my quills flat, filled with dampness. Little Cream, she cried and cried. She was such a softy towards other people. That's another thing, how I'm supposed to protect Cream? She's in great danger all the time. Her sweet little eyes no longer shine, only her tears did. Sparky passed the time by watching Kevin…Kevin! I've been such a jerk lately, all this time he tries being him and I pushed him away. I never really got the chance to know him. And after losing his mother, to me, it's truly karma. Losing his parents within two years…. Oh Kevin, I'm truly sorry._

"And tat me friend, is how our captain was highly remembered." Shouts Bac, standing on a stool that faced all the crew members, "Ariel was a highly part of this ship. I remember when she and I first met ye all…. And when little Kevi was born."

Bac looks over at the miserable badger. Kevin's eyes don't look back though. But his eyes look at his mother's hat. Amy feels even guiltier; she pulls back her left quill behind her shoulder and sighs.

"And he'll be the next King of all pirates." Bac speaks softly, grabbing tighter on his little scarf hat,

Kevin startles a bit and immediately looks back at Bac with plead. His large bang covers his bloodshot left eye. Bac shakes his head in disagreement and coughs.

"Everyone Back to work!" Bac tries ordering.

All the crew members nod their heads and leave to go back what they were doing before. Bac walks over to the side of the deck, looking down at the Mer-animals.

"Bring me the King of Antas.." Says Bac.

Eve nods her head slowly as she dives back into the water to bring back the king. Kevin marches over cackling,

"Bac, I don't want be the Captain! Or a pirate! Why can't you?" He cries.

Cream, Amy and Sparky both walk over to the conversation, listening to every word they say. Bac groans.

"Kevi, I'm sorry lad. But you're next in line. You're-"

"NOT GOING TO BE THE KING!" Screams Kevin, flying his bang away from his face, releasing his furry.

But this isn't furry, this was fatigue and fear. Bac isn't a strong man, he is weak and gentle. He loves his nephew with all his heart, he really does. Kevin realizes what he had just done.

"Ye know Kevi, you're not the only one who lost everything…." Bac whispers as he walks away.

Kevin stands there in disbelief, he then growls and marches to one of the ropes and climbs up into he crow's nest.

"Poor Mister Kevin…" Sniffs Cream.

"This is my entire fault. I should have saved her. Now Kevin must hate me." Amy says in a sorrowful tone.

Sparky stays, but looked back at the girls.

"It's not your fault Amy. I'll go and talk to him.. It's not easy moving on. I'll be back. You and Cream head down to your room. I'll call you when I need you."

Amy nods and pulls away Cream with her and they head down below the deck.

"And Amy." Says Sparky, as Amy turns back to him, "You are better than what you think of yourself."

Amy smiles back in return and disappear into the deck. Sparky sighs as he climbs up the rope ladder to get to Kevin.

Kevin sits on the little stool that faced the clear blue crystal sea. The rain drips onto his eyes, burned in agony by all the steaming tears. Sparky finally reaches Kevin, he stops midway as he sees Kevin not paying attention.

Sparky pushes his bangs back,

"The weather is nice isn't it?"

The weather was not nice. The rain pours down hard.

Kevin ignores Sparky as he grunts, still staring at the sea. Sparky swoops over the the circle deck and sits beside Kevin.

"Kevin.. I know how you feel. And I know this is very hard for you." Sparky comforts.

Kevin doesn't reply as he still gazes at the sea, his bang flew away from his eyes. Sparky continues,

"And I'll always be there for you.. Come on Kevin. Tell me what's the matter.."

A long pause takes place. Kevin sighs as he stares, now at his shoes.

"I didn't save her.. I had a good chance. I never did anything right.. I'm useless"

"That's not true Kevin.."

"Sparky, it is. Don't say I'm not. I am.. At times I wonder why, why me? I wanna prove something... How can I get out of this?" Kevin whispers as he sniffs, lowering his head covering by his arms.

Sparky sighed and looks at the dark clouds, "Move along..."

Kevin looks up to Sparky in confusion as Sparky fixes his scarf and smiles.

(Move Along)

Sparky: (He shakes off the wetness from his fur)

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,_

_When you fall everyone stands._

(Sparky stands up and looks down at the crew members)

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking,_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold.._

(Sparky looks at his hands)

_These hands are meant to hold..._

(Sparky turns to Kevin)

_Speak to me._

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_Move along._

(Sparky starts thinking of his past)

_Move along.._

(Sparky starts thinking of his childhood as a kid with Rob'o)

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely,_

_Could be a night when your life ends.._

(He then thinks of him finding a bow in a cave)

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving.._

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold.._

(Sparky looks at Kevin)

_Your hands are mine to hold,_

_Speak to me._

(Sparky pulls up Kevin and patting his shoulders)

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

(Kevin couldn't help but chuckle)

_Move along.._

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on...)_

(Sparky wraps his arm around Kevin's shoulder)

_When everything is wrong we move along!_

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on_)

_When everything is wrong, we move along._

_Along, along, along.._

(Kevin grins at Sparky)

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_.

(The rain begins to settle down)

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through!_

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_Move along..._

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on.._)

_Right back what is wrong!_

Sparky&Kevin_:_

_We move along!_

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on_)

Sparky:

_Right back what is wrong!_

Sparky&Kevin:

_We move along_

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on_)

Sparky:

_Right back what is wrong!_

Sparky and Kevin:

_We move along!_

(_Kevin: Go on, go on, go on, go on_)

Sparky:

_Right back what is wrong!_

Sparky&Kevin:

(Kevin and Sparky fist pumps the air)

_We move along!_

The rain slowly stops as the beautiful bright sun shines brightly between the clouds and shines on Sparky and Kevin. Kevin can't help but laugh and wipes his nose by his arm. Sparky smiles,

"That's better you nutter."

Kevin looks back, "Thanks.."

"No problem.. But.."

Sparky looks away as Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think.. You should take place on being the King.." Sparky looks at Kevin with a worried expression.

"I-i can't... What if I screw it up! I'm not worth anything!" Kevin panics.

"That's not true Kevin. I know you will be a good leader. You're helping Amy and Cream on a big mission." Sparky places his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "You would make your mother proud. And your father..."

Kevin looks at Sparky with plead and looks away from him..

Amy and Cream walk back on the deck, Cream looks up at the sky.

"The weather is better Miss Amy.." Says Cream.

Amy doesn't reply as she halts, seeing Bac looking at someone. Amy and Cream both look at the same direction where the old man was staring. It was Kevin and Sparky walking over to him.

"Kevi, what's thee matter lad?" Asks Bac.

Kevin gulps, "I have made my decision..."

Amy and Cream eyes spring open like Bac's eyes did. They wait to see what Kevin was going to say and they think they now. Sparky smiles and folds his arms together.

"I will take my mother and father's place and be K-king and C-c-captain of the Seven seas..." Kevin finishes, puffing out his chest as he holds his breath as he speaks.

Bac smiles and hugs Kevin tightly, "Kevi... You make me a very happy man..."

Kevin smiles as well and hugs back, "I'm happy if your happy..."

Amy and Cream are both in awe, Cream cuddles into Amy. Amy giggles and cuddles back. Sparky cracks his fingers grinning,

"My work here is done."

Later on, it is now the late evening. Everyone looks up, seeing Bac holding a hat and a large red coat. Kevin is standing, holding a sword while Sparky is standing behind him, holding a scroll.

Amy and Cream sit on wooden chairs, smiling away. Amy feels better now ever since she saw Kevin smiling. But still, she wants to talk to him. And.. She would need to apologize. Amy grabs hold of her necklace, don't think she had forgotten about it. For she hasn't.

"Today, today is the day. That Kevin BlackSit, Prince of the Seven Seas." Bac announces as all the other crew members looks at him.

"That he will be the next King of the very shores. He'll be like is father. And Kevi.." Kevin looks over to Bac and smiles, "You're not alone.. And I wish ye luck..."

Bac walks over to Kevin as he puts the red coat and attached on the sword to the brown belt. Bac looks straight at Kevin's lime eyes and winks as he walks away. Kevin turns over to Sparky and nodded for him to come over. Sparky did as he passes over the scroll and walks over to the girls and sits beside them.

Kevin stares at the crew and coughs a he unfolds the scroll and starts reading, "Ahem... Well I, I never thought that I'll be standing here.. Not quite an adult yet." all the crew members chuckle as Kevin chuckles as well,

"But. This is what I'm meant to do for my family.. And I promise.." Kevin looks up to the sky, "I won't let you's down..."

Kevin looks at the scroll,

"I Kevin BlackSit, will be Captain. I will lead the crew until I'm dead.. The sea will be in my command. All pirates will look to me as their leader. I, Captain Kevin BlackSit, New King of the Seven Seas.. Now rise."

Everyone stands up and looks up to Kevin.

"Who will stand by my side?" Kevin demands in a captain's tone.

Everyone cheers and fist pumps the air, "AAAARRRR!"

Even Cream, Sparky and Amy do the same and clap in joy.

Kevin sweat drops and waves at everyone, his hat accidentally drops over his face. He swoops it off and takes off his coat, "Though I won't he wearing the outfit by the way.." He chuckles.

"Kevi!" Bac screams, grabbing Kevin's attention as he spun around.

"Yes?"

"The King is here!"

Kevin runs over to the deck and looks down at the water, seeing a large Mer-animal. It is a cat. But light blue striped with long white hair and beard. It's fish tale color is green. He looks at Kevin sitting on a rock.

"My boy, I heard of your lost.."

Kevin gulped, "Yes..." He replies awkwardly.

All the other Mer-animals appear, even Eve is there. They all gaze up at all the pirates and Kevin staring down at them.

"But, I was told by my daughter that we are in need for a great cause.. What is it?" Asks the wise Mer-king.

"My friend will tell you." Kevin turns around to Amy, nodding.

Amy shivers a bit as she walks over to the edge of the deck and gazes down to the Mer-king and Mer-animals.

"You's are all in danger. In Knotwall island, the hero of Mobius is slowly losing."

Everyone gasps, but Amy continues on.

"But not is all in lost, for I have been called by the Master Emerald. I'm supposed to be known "the savior". To end the Great War, which will rise very soon. But all is at a price. I will have to find the three Chaos Emeralds. We have already found one. But two are yet to be found. But please, will you help us?"

The great Mer-King sighs, he uses his powers. The water pushes him up into the air and was now eye levele Amy.

"I'm sorry my Dear. But we are water creatures. We are no use to you. But still, we can contact other landers who can help. But still. Where are you going next?"

Amy turns to Cream to bring out the Map. Cream does what she's told and runs over to Amy as she gave her the map. The map glows very brightly, the king was amazed as Amy unfolds it.

"We don't know.. That's why we need help.." Amy sighed.

"Don't worry. I know that place.." The mer-king turns around and puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles very loudly.

Then, a mer-animal appears. A mer-animal mongoose. He brings out a large shell and throws it up to the king. The king catches it and handed it over to Amy. Amy looked at the shell with confusion.

"What is this?" She asked, fiddling with it.

"That shell is called the 'WishFul Heart'.. It is very powerful. One blow and it will guide you to your place you desire." He smiled warmly, "just blow it, oh, and don't forget to wish where you want it to go."

Amy nods and she positions the shell to her mouth, "Take me to the Unknown Island.."

Amy blew very hard on the horn, the sound was beautiful. It echoed into the air like a choir doing a match making harmony. Suddenly, again like the northern lights. Bright colours filled the air facing North. Amy was highly amazed at this just as well as the others were. Kevin narrowed his eyes ready to shout,

"Right, that's must be where we're heading! Get sail me-"

"No-no-no! You mustn't! That way will be too dangerous for this ship! Go by boat, and find a way to get in contact." Ordered the Mer-King.

Amy took that note and nodded, "Will do.."

So Amy, Cream, Sparky and Kevin goes on the wee boat waiting for it to go into the water.

"Kevi, you just call us. And we'll come for ye." Said Bac, kneeling down at them.

Kevin smiles warmly, "Don't worry. The sooner we get this emerald the better."

The crew members slowly pulls down the roles as the boat drops softly into the water. Kevin grab the paddles ready for paddling. The Mer-king appears behind them

"I'm very sorry that I cannot help you. But I surely will grant you hope.. Good luck and too you as well dear one.." he says, smiling at Amy.

Cream smiles and waves back at him. Sparky waves too along with Kevin. Amy blushes lightly,

"I hope that too."

Kevin starts ordering the sailors and the boat began to float away. Cream cuddles into Amy,

"How long will it take us Miss Amy?"

"Well, we're not that far.." Notes Kevin, "So maybe tomorrow morning.."

Amy chuckles, "There's your answer Cream."

Cream giggles and hugs Amy, she hugs back at the little rabbit, grinning. Sparky tabbed his foot on the wooden floor.'

"You know.. Do any other mythical creatures exist?"

Kevin shrugs, "Well, my uncle from my dad's side said he spotted a rare creature swimming in the lake."

Cream grows interested as her eyes beam,

"What was it?"

"I don't know.. He said it was a... A water horse.."

Sparky grunts,

"I heard their just part of a legend. They don't exist."

"Hey, if weird creatures that almost ate me exist! Then a WaterHorse can be real too!" Amy declares as everybody laughs.

And so.. They are now off again. Off to find the Red Chaos Emerald.

What will come for them next have in store?

* * *

ohh~ off to find the other chaos emerald? What will be in store? Well guys you won't find out for a while for it's all about Faith in the next chapter! -looks at the Creator of Faith and winks- 

so yeah.. There's not much to say. :)

OH! If you's guys have tumblr, feel sure to follow me. :)

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **page** and my **stories**

_thank you_


	19. Let It Go

New story 2 chp19

Let it go

Faith's **POV**...

_~whoosh~_

Went the wind as it hisses loudly through the lifeless city. The cyborgs lurk around the alleyways like ghosts. Their armor is dented and scratched, covered in blood stains and dirt. For their designs, they look like Mobains, well the secret is, they were once people themselves. It was two years ago when it happened and I was there.

Yet I don't to talk about it, that's classified, like people would say, always keeping things to themselves. Yet I know a lot about Sonic. No, I'm not a stalker. I fight along side him. Really, in fact, I grew to be his new friend. He's quite a funny guy, very carefree. But yet there's something I've noticed since the past two years.

Whats the word? Oh, that's right, depression, lonely and home sickness. But it wasn't just him, it was everyone else around him. Like my past...

We're like soldiers, fighting for everyone around us. But we call ourselves 'Androids' for some reason. That doesn't mean everyone is called soldiers, its just us because... Well, we're different I guess. Neither of less I-

**"HEY FROST!"**

Normal **POV**...

Frost snaps out of her deep thought as she looks up to a annoying little bee type android, shaking her. It's irritating little robot voice moans as he flies around.

"We're on patrol, and YOU'RE day dreaming! Ha ha!"

Frost sighs as she waves her hand away from him, groaning,

"Yes I am... No one is coming this way."

"You know- Bla bla bla bla.." Continues the bee

As Frost snorts, she blocks him out of her senses.

Frost **POV**...

Uh, that bee gets on my nerves.. I feel like straggling him to get him to shut up! This is my life everyday, I'm either with someone funny, dull, or annoying, like that thing other there, caring, nice, selfish, aw... you get the point. Right now, I wanted to be alone. I gaze down at my sharp metal claws known as my hands, I scratch and smell for the patrol. Yes, its surprising that I can touch all this acid and what not.

And this... This little pain in the backside surely knows how to be still when he wants to.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" Moans the android.

"Stingbee33, please just be quite for a moment!" Pleads Frost as she turns away from him.

"Fiiiiinne.."

I sighed in relief as he did what he was told. Keeping that little mouth shut. Sure, he's a lovely little guy when you get to know him. Just a normal little champ who loves to have fun. That's why I would always wanted be...

"HEY IM BORED!" I hear Stingbee33 shriek, here he goes again.

"Oh, you couldn't keep quite for even one minute can you?" I sarcastically say with amazement, clapping my hands together.

"Yes I can!" I hear the little android pouted, "But anyway.. I heard Stealth and DJ-Snap saying we're gonna lose this thing! And people are saying Swift agrees!"

Now that's something I don't believe. Sonic or Swift, as people, say would never say that. Has something big hit him on the head?

"I don't think thats true..." I disagree.

"Well all I know is that some of us will die in this war! Woohoo! Sounds like fun!" Stingbee33 whoops.

"THAT IS NOT FUN!" I growle, clutching my fist up to the robot. And all that little Andriod does is laugh.

"YEAH IT IS! AND WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT THROUGH IT TO LIVE!" He shouts.

"WE. WILL. NOOOT!" And within my terrifying scream, ice bolts around me, covering the surface and the walls, but not touching Stingbee33. I sense the little android's expression, fear and shock.

I shiver in fright, how? Why! NOT AGAIN!

"Frost? Are you-" the little Android asks.

"IM SORRY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screech as I ran for my life.

I sprint through the alleyways, down past the city streets, running through a large forest and finally reaching a cold, lonely, empty mountain far between dark windy hills. The tiny hailstones cover my visor as I keep running through the white patches of snow. I can't see I thing.

Little do I know there was a rock, I tripped over it.

_~THUMP~_

Ohh, my head.. You see, my helmet is really hard like steel. So if you hit your head with it. You could be unconscious. My eyes drift away slowly.. And.. It feels like I can see my own life back from the very start...

**~Frost's Past~**

I did not choose to live this way. I always wanted to be a normal, average girl. You know, go to school, hang out with my friends at the mall, graduate, start a family. Simply live my life. Not fight in a war and watch my friends and innocent people die. But as always, I never get what I wish for.

As a kid, I lived with my parents in a block near Station Square. My father was always busy, and he always had to go far away for his work, so I would barely see him. My guess is that he was home only five days in a month.

My mother stayed at home to care for me, because I was around 3 or 4 years old. It was always just the two of us, and life was mostly great. There were times when I felt lonely, being the only child, so you can only guess how excited I was to find out that my mother was pregnant. I was going to have a little brother or sister!

Months had passed, and my mother gave birth to a baby wolf girl. She looked adorable, with her light grey fur just like Mom's and deep blue eyes just like Dad's. It was actually kinda funny to see that we were complete opposites when it came to appearance; I got my white fur from Dad and purple eyes from Mom. Now that I've got a little sister I'd never be alone. Mom named her Lyra.

Dad came home the next day just to see Lyra. Also, he gave a beautiful golden locket to Mom. She put our family picture in it, and promised she'd never take it off. Dad was glad to be home, but said that he barely managed to get a day off, and he'd have to work additional three days in return. Which meant I wouldn't see him for an entire month. So unfair.

Days passed, and I eagerly waited for Dad to come home. His work included lots of traveling, and he always told me about the places he visited. Also, every time he came home he brought me chocolate, since he knew how much I loved it.

But it was different this time. We waited for him to come home. I even made a Schwarzwald cake, his favorite. I knew he was going to like it, and that he would tell me about the place he visited this time. After a whole month, I couldn't wait to see him come home.

But he never did.

Instead, one of his colleagues (or that's at least how he introduced himself) visited us. He said that my father was a secret G.U.N. agent this whole time, but he wasn't allowed to tell us, for our safety. This time, his mission was to find a group of criminals that somehow managed to escape Prison Island, despite the high security. They were connected with a mob boss, which made the mission much more important. He managed to track them down, but he was discovered by the mob boss, who ordered to capture him.

My father was killed in action.

My mother was overwhelmed with grief, and I wasn't feeling any better either. Lyra was too young to know what had happened.

Mom was never the same again. She wasn't laughing, joking or playing like she used to for years. I was sad that Lyra would grow up without remembering our father, or Mom's former cheerful attitude.

Two years later, I started attending school. For some reason, other kids didn't like me. They constantly picked on me, and hurt me. My sister though, became quite popular when she started school. She even influenced some to stop bullying me. Everything was starting to get better. But knowing my luck, it didn't last for long.

A year later, when I was 12 and Lyra war 8, I was walking with my Mom and Lyra from the shops, when suddenly we got ambushed by a group of thugs. They somehow managed to get us backed up in an alley. They tried to rob us, and weren't pleased with the amount of money they managed to get from us. Instead, they wanted the locket Dad gave to Mom the last time they met. Of course, she didn't want to give it to them.

Then they grabbed Lyra and said that she would suffice as well. My Mom instantly went into protective mode, and tried to grab Lyra back. The thugs weren't happy with her reaction.

One of them hit my Mom with his pistol, and she fell to the ground, dazed. I screamed out of fear, I was standing there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do. I hoped that someone would hear me, and rush to help us.

My scream got the thugs' attention, and one of them started coming towards me. I backed up to a wall, without escape.

"Well, well", he said, "What do we have here?"

"Leave her alone!", Lyra screamed, and knee-kicked the thug where the sun doesn't shine.

"YOU LITTLE-!", the thug screamed, holding the place there she kicked him, "Perhaps I should show you what happens when you don't obey!", then he grabbed her again, and raised his hand to hit her.

The thug that was onto me took that as a sign to hurt me too. When he lunged at me, I crouched down, raising my hands in defense.

"NO!", I screamed, expecting a hit from him.

But nothing happened.

At first, I thought someone heard me and rushed to help us. But when I opened my eyes, I saw my attacker standing motionless in front of me. It wouldn't be too weird if it wasn't for a fact that he wasn't only motionless...

... He was an ice sculpture.

I thought someone else did it; I didn't have powers as far as I've known. But then, Lyra asked:

"... Faith...? How did you...?"

"Lyra... I don't...", I stuttered.

"KILL HER!", the thug holding Lyra yelled.

The third thug raised his pistol, aiming at me.

I raised my hands to try and freeze him too, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to.

"Good night, Snowflake", the thug chuckled and I watched as his finger pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes.

A shot was heard, but I didn't feel anything. No pain, no white light, nothing. I opened my eyes, wondering if he got frozen as well. Oh, was I wrong...

I opened my eyes only to see the most horrifying image ever. The thug had fired the shot, but something got in the way. Or more accurately, someone.

It was my Mom. She got up just in time to catch the bullet for me. Now, she was lying on the ground again, her right hand covering the wound on her chest. She smiled at me and my sister, and whispered:

"I love you..."

She closed her eyes ever so slowly... She was gone. Lyra and I were left as orphans.

"Nooo!", I screamed, feeling hot tears strolling down my face. I lost control of myself.

Suddenly, ice started spreading all around me, and the two remaining thugs started to back away from me, fear visible in their eyes.

"Screw this!", the one that shot my Mom said, and started to run away, leaving the other thug behind.

"Oh, no you won't!", I yelled, and created an ice wall in front of him, leaving him trapped with me.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!", he pleaded.

I didn't want to hurt him. I honestly didn't. But I just couldn't control my actions. It was like someone else took over my body.

Not five seconds later, the thug was on the ground, with an ice spike impaling his chest. Dead.

I then turned to the thug holding my sister.

"LET. HER. GO.", I said in a threatening voice.

"Screw you", the thug responded. He then pushed Lyra to the ground, and shot her with his gun.

I watched in horror as my sister screamed, life leaving her young body.

I lost her too.

I was alone.

And he HAD... TO... PAY...

I froze him into an ice sculpture, and then smashed it into pieces. I then screamed and fell to my knees, crying my soul out.

Suddenly it all became clear again. I looked around in shock, afraid of myself after what I've done.

I killed three men. I lost my sister, and my mother. I was an orphan now, with nowhere to go.

I was afraid the police would arrest me, so I decided to escape the scene. I took my Mom's locket and ran away.

I ran, ran, and ran.

Then I stopped a mile further, exhausted. I thought I was safe. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Why hello there, little one."

I turned around and saw a middle aged woman.

She was a black cat, with cyan eyes. She was wearing a long red kimono.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?", she asked.

"Why do you care?", I answered, wanting her to go away. I was afraid I might hurt her too. Also, I wanted to be alone.

"Because", she said, "I just happened to witness what you've done, kid", I just stared at her, wide-eyed. She continued, "And if I were you, I wouldn't hang out here in the open."

"I...", I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Come with me", she said, "I can teach you how to control your powers."

I took a minute to think it through. I had no place to go. I was all alone. I was a potential threat to everyone if I didn't learn to control myself.

"Okay", I said. I really had nothing to lose.

"Smart girl", she smiled, "Now follow me", she turned to run.

"Wait!", I called her, "What's your name?"

The cat stopped, and turned to me with a smirk on her face, "Luna", she answered, "Nice to meet you, Faith", she then started to run away, motioning me to follow.

I didn't ask how she knew my name. She probably heard my sister call my name back at the alley.

Lyra... Mom... I couldn't believe they were gone. I would never get over their death. I clutched the locket in my hand. I will never forget them. I put the locket around my neck and followed Luna to her home.

I lived with Luna and her husband, Oreon, a white cat with emerald green eyes, for four years. They trained me to control my powers and use them to create, not destroy or kill. They made me feel happy with who I am, and not to fear my powers, but to embrace them. I quickly grew fond to to Luna and Oreon. They were like a new family to me.

One day, I decided to leave my past behind me. I decided to stop thinking of all the negative stuff in my life and focus on everything positive. Now, I had the power to make sure that no one suffers again. I would help others live safe, happy lives. I would be like their guardian angel.

For a few months, I was a vigilante, stopping small and medium crimes. I would never hurt anyone, I would just stop the criminals and trap them so the police could easily arrest them. Then I would flee the scene. I didn't want anyone to know who I was. The press gave me a lot of nicknames: Snow, Frost, Snowflake... But they never found out it was me. Nobody knew, except Luna and Oreon of course.

And then one day I got a letter. It was a call to join the war. I immediately knew what to do. I packed, said goodbye and left.

In the end, fighting for peace was my job.

23 minutes ago, when I arrived to the Island, I met Sonic and the gang. We started to get along in a matter of seconds. Right now, they are the friends I never had.

And here I am, fighting in a war for two years already. My 18th birthday is going to be in a week. But I don't even feel excited about it. Also, I don't think anyone else knows about it. But that's not important anyway. There's no time for stuff like that when you're in a war.

I'm in a constant fear that either me or my friends wouldn't live to see the dawn of the next day. But we'll fight until the very end for what's right.

Because in those moments, we're fearless. We're brave. We're the heroes.

And every time I remember that, I'm not afraid anymore. Because I know I'm doing this for the right thing.

And one thing's for certain, when it comes my time, I'll leave this world with a satisfied mind. I'll leave my fears and problems behind.

... I would let it all go.

**~THE PRESENT DAY~**

Normal **POV**

Slowly and finally Faith opens her sleepy eyes, realizing a big patch of snow is covering her armored body. She is still on the mountain. She gets up, shaking off the snow and it plops back on the ground. The world looks empty to her, only now seeing the city ahead of her. Faith walks away again, going up further up to the mountain top.

Faith's **POV**

But I do mean my words. I am a fearless.. I am brave.. I am a hero.. Sure I didn't save my mother or my little sister. But that doesn't mean I'll not save millions of others. True, I am scared, I don't want to die... But I got to realize...

"I will let it all go."

(Let it go)

Normal **POV**

Frost;

(Frost slowly walks up the mountain as the wind blows past her lifting the snow, making it looking like a tiny wave.)

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._  
(She turns around, looking down at the wrecked city.)

_A city of isolation,_

_And it looks like I will fight..._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_  
(Frost sighs and turns away)

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried..._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._  
(Frost quickly throws away her armored gloves and they fall into the snow)

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
(Frost collapses into the snow and grabs hold of snow and flings it in the air, creating magical snow doves as they flew high into the air and disappears as the dived into the snow again.)

_Can't hold it back anymore..._

_Let it go, let it go..._  
(Frost creates a ice door and then smashes it)

_Turn away and slam the door.._

_I don't care!_  
(Frost plays around with her ice powers as they fall onto the snow.)

_What they're going to say.._

_Let the storm rage on,_

Frost Speaking: _The cold never bothered me anyway._  
(She walks away happily as she danced)

Frost~ I felt amazing, my heart! Leaping with joy and pride! I hadn't felt like this in years! I kept walking up the mountain, not giving an emerald if I was cold or not. Like I said, It never bothered me anyway!

_It's funny how some distance!_

_Makes everything seem small..._  
(Frost creates snow men and they dance all around her.)

_And the fears that once controlled me!_  
(Then snow angles fly around her along with the crystal doves.)

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do!_  
(Frost pushes her hands and a massive snowy wave creates a whole new world of ice trees, flowers and everything covered in cold ice.)

_To test the limits and break through!_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me.._  
(Frost twirls around and falls onto the snow)

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
(Frost gets up, she continues to create new things with her ices powers beyond your imagination)

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand!_  
(Frost creates a huge hurricane as she twirls around)

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on!_  
(Frost ends the hurricane as she thumps the ground creating a huge barrier. Before she even knew it. She was creating a ice palace)

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back,_  
(Frost grabs her helmet as she swings it off her head and throws it away, now revealing Faith smiling.)

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go!_  
(Magically, her dirty old rusty armor then transforms into a beautiful ice outfit. With white snowy boots. A see-through dress with clothes under. She had no gloves but beautiful designs on her arms.)

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
(Faith marches out of the palace into the balcony as she sang in front of the city)

_In the light of night!_

_Let the storm rage on!_  
(Faith smirks)

Faith speaking: _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

I turn around to see all my beautiful creations of snow men and animals disappearing again into the snow. I smirked, "Hm.."

Then Faith noticed that she was facing an ice wall, seeing her own reflection. But there was one problem, her fridge was pulled away from her eyes, revealing my scar. Slowly changing a smirk into a sudden frown.

She remembers when she was fighting those thugs... They hit her, leaving this cut in her eye. Faith thought it would heal at some point, but even if that scar leaves, she still has the hateful memory... That's why her hair covers her eye.. Hiding it from everyon-

"COME IN FROST! COME IN FROST!" Screamed a urgent voice through her helmet that laid in the ice.

Faith ran over to the helmet and picked it up. She put the communicator on loud speaker,

"Frost is reading loud and clear, what's wrong AirTwins?"

"ITS THE KING AND ROCKSMASHER! THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED!"

"WHAT!" She shrieked in terror.

* * *

NUUUUU! Can this get any worse?! Things are getting bad I tell you BAD!

But for how long? I dunno.. (Grabs notebook and starts writing) you'll Have to wait.

So yeah, Frost does no longer ecsist! BUT FAITH IS IN HIGH GEAR! I wanted her to be hersel in this story. And I'm quite happy that this chapter sort of explains why she's abit I dunno, Isolated? then it all goes bad... Lol so much for A happy moment!

but yet I gotta find that bit funny... It you made Faith speak funny like, "WHAT?"

Lol high pitched.

I've been doing lots of cover images on Tumblr if you wanna check them out on my Tumblr page.. maybe I can link them all in my bio if you's guys wanted. Plus I've started up requests. All you have to do is PM me, or message me in tumblr. But you would hVe to follow me.

**Please**; **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my **page** and my **stories**.

_Thank You_. 


	20. Dreaming

New story 2 Chp 20

Dreaming

It is still the middle of the night as the gentle wind blows through Amy's quills. She is sailing on the boat along with Sparky, Cream and Kevin. Sparky had fallen a sleep. His little snores are hardly noticeable as he sleeps. Kevin was is asleep, curled up into a ball. Cream, she is dreaming as she tingled. Amy, pink as ever, is gazing up a the clear bright night. The tiny dots beam from billions and billions of miles away. The clear blue moon also gazes back at Amy. Her sweet jade eyes sparkle bright as ever.

She can't sleep though, the thought of her being this new hero haunted her mind 24/7. As seeing herself covered in stains of blood, could that be true? But mostly it was her friends, are they alright? Amy doesn't understand why they were in so much danger and needed her help. What was so special about her anyway? Is it because she's pink or something? Nothing seems to be clear.

Speaking of confusion. What about her hammer? It wasn't the same compared to the Piko Piko. It had more force, protection, stronger and it had a secret power to the Chaos Emeralds or something like that. The more Amy thought about it, the more pain struck her brain like birds pecking at her.

She looks down at the water below her, it is dark in there. No fish or any Mer-animal swim beneath. It is quite and late at night. But she still can't understand why she can't sleep.

Cream shakes a bit as she mumbles loudly, then curling up into a ball like she's frightened of something.

"N-no... P-please leave m-mother ALONE!" She cries quietly.

Then Cream lays back, facing the sky, panting very dramatically as she shakes her head dozens of times.

Amy grows worried, was Cream having a nightmare? Amy leans over to Cream and she is about to touch the little rabbit, but Cream shrieks into the air.

"AH!" Loudly screams Cream, shaking as she looks around with sweat rolling down her cream colored fur.

"Sh-sh-sh!" Calmly whispers Amy as she forcefully hugs Cream into her.

Cream sobs into Amy's chest like the world was going to end. Luckily the boys aren't woken up by all the screaming. But they are still fast asleep moan, turning and then completely silent again.

"Cream, are you okay?" Whispers Amy, patting the rabbit's head.

"Y-yes Miss Amy... I-I miss mother that's all..." Cream sniffles back.

"Hey... It's okay, I bet your mother is okay."

Cream looks up to Amy with sweet passionate eyes,

"Will we ever see mother again? And the others?"

Amy doesn't reply for a second, how would she know? This isn't her as Sonic. Sonic would always think of the bright side, wait... So would she not? Right now, Amy isn't the same person as she's meant to be.

"I-I... Yes! Of course Cream, I mean. There's only two more Chaos Emeralds. Then we just give them to the others and they'll deal with it!" Chuckles Amy, taking off her small non-sleeved jacket and hugging back Cream again.

"But isn't it mean to be you?" Answers Cream with a serious look on her face.

"Cream.. I don't think I can lead an army. Or any of that type of thing.. I'm just here to bring back the Chaos Emeralds.."

Cream shakes her head, "No Miss Amy. The spirit said that-"

"I know Cream... Please don't say it." Amy pleads in a sick tone.

Cream notices the fear in Amy's eyes. Though is was pretty understandable why, one person leading a type of army. Cream has to try to get Amy to be strong about her self. If she doesn't, Amy won't lead the army, fight for the world, and the world and space will be conquered.

"Miss Amy." Mutters Cream, fixing her collar.

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

Amy gulps, "No. Look we should go to sleep alright?" Gently whispered Amy, getting comfy into the blanket that is inside the boat. Its soft silk stitched threads keep her warm. Cream nodds as she cuddles into her own blanket.

"Goodnight Miss Amy." Sweetly wishes Cream, sniffling as she dozes off again.

Amy sighs as she turns back up to the moon, "Good night..."

_The moon reflects brightly in its lovely shade of blue, to then something terrifying with beaming eyes glares down at her with a fearsome growl._

_Amy freezes, her heart stops beating, her eyes shrink as the wind blew gracefully through her quills. Then, Amy's sight goes dark._

_She isn't on the boat anymore, but inside a building. Everywhere around her suddenly breaks apart, lava is everywhere. The ground shakes and trembles as it breaks widely apart. Smoke flares up into the air and Amy can't see a thing. Although, she is not alone._

_"A-AMY! STAY THERE!" Orders a voice from a far._

_Amy squinted, she heard that voice before! Could it be him?_

_"SONIC! SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!" Shrieks Amy, as she jumps off the broken part of the earth, but slips off the ground and hangs on the edge where the boiling hot lava is beneath her,_

_"AHHH!"_

_A shadowy figure appears out of the smoke, it was a blue hedgehog with peach skin and emerald-green eyes with white gloves and red shoes with golden buckles. His expression looks feared as he ran over to Amy._

_"SONIC H-HELP ME! I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Amy cries as her feet fails to stick onto the rock wall. The tiny stones tumbles down into the lava creating more bubbles._

_"GRAB MY HAND!" Begs Sonic as he quickly reaches out his hands. Amy slowly tries to reach for them, she is struggling, but luckily, she leaps for them and grabs hold of them._

_Sonic just keeps her there, Amy grows worried. What was he doing, leaving her to stay like that? Her arms start to ache as she hears more parts of the earth crashing down into the lava. Suddenly, Sonic's expression changes from relief to something insane and dark._

_"Look at you. You can't even save yourself, never mind Ariel... You're nothing but a useless piece of crap... How sad. It's too bad that you're still a damsel in distress..." He chuckles_

_"S-s-sonic..." Quietly gasps Amy, looking down into the lava. She turns back up, seeing Sonic with an evil smile._

_"Nightie night Ames.." Winks Sonic, laughing evilly._

_He releases her from his grasp. Amy screams from the top of her lungs, falling in complete fast motion. She looks up, seeing Sonic still laughing. She is now facing the lava, but it is no longer lava anymore._

_But an opened mouth of Maxis, who was also laughing with insanity. Amy screamed in great horror._

_**"AMY! AMY WAKE UP!"** Demands a voice._

Amy feels like she is shaking.

Amy opens her eyes, seeing Kevin with an exhausted and frightened expression on his face. His eyes are shallow. Amy sighs with relief. Amy however, has tiny tears running down her red cheek. Also, sweat rolled down her face. She is trembling as she sat up beside Kevin.

"Amy are you okay?" Dully asks Kevin, patting her back.

"Oh it was terrible..." Stutters Amy, pushing back here bangs as she looks over to Kevin.

"I know. Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was me, I was in this type of earthquake. I slipped and I was off the edge of the earth. And this boiling hot lava was beneath. I thought I was a goner! But Sonic was there, but he threw me into the lava. But the lava wasn't lava anymore, but this terrifying 's face was trying to eat me! All because I couldn't save Ariel- oh!"

Amy just realizes what she has said to Kevin. She covers her mouth in shock. But Kevin doesn't change his expression. He still remains the same.

"I-I I'm sorry Kevin, I didn't mean-"

"No it's alright..." He answers, mumbling and scratching his head.

"No it's not Kevin. I could have saved her! I'm useless! I'm no good to anyone! She would be still alive, if it wasn't for me-"

"No. Listen Amy, you're not useless and you're good. You had no chance to save her! No one did! Quit blaming yourself alright?!" He orders, sounding really desperate for the conversation to stop.

Amy freezes in shock, Kevin never spoke to her like that before.

"Kevin..."

Kevin groans as he looks at her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... For the way I treated you.. It wasn't of right of me.. I should of been a good friend to you.. But I always thought you were selfish, self-centered and damn right cocky and boastful.. Although you're a good person, your strong-minded, supportive and funny... And one heck of a good leader.. You just need to show that off to everyone..."

Amy looks away from Kevin in complete guilt, Kevin chuckles as he sat beside Amy wrapping his arm around Amy. Amy still doesn't look at Kevin, but slightly smiles a bit.

"Thanks Amy.. But it wasn't your fault on what happened today.. It never was and never will... In fact, you're amazing yourself and can't let people think that you're not. Truly I'm quite jealous for your strength, your determination and your sexiness.."

Amy blushed and playfully punches Kevin in the arm as his bursts out laughing.

"But.. I heard you saying to Cream about something to do with the war. Don't be scared Amy.. Everything will be okay.. And can I tell you something.." He whispers.

"What?" Whispered Back Amy.

"I'm one of your biggest fans.." He mutters.

"WHAT? Oh my sugar, really?!" Amy gasps.

"Yeah... I admired how you chased around with that hammer of yours.. And you always looked cute in those little clothes.." Kevin smirks.

Amy rolls her eyes, "Thanks.."

"But now you're pretty bad-ass I must say.. So we're cool?" Offers Kevin, putting out his hand.

Amy pouted her lip and turns away, "NO!"

Kevin drops his mouth in shock, Amy laughs and death hugs Kevin.

"We're super cool!" Amy giggles, still hugging Kevin.

A sudden pause struck Amy, was she... Death hugging? Amy gasps as she released Kevin. His expression is also stunned on what just happened. Amy panics,

"Uh! I'm soo sorry Kevin!"

Kevin raises his eyebrow, "Why are you?"

Amy gives back the same look, "I... Just gave you a death hug? Isn't that immature of me?"

Kevin chuckles, "Of course not!"

"Well.. I haven't death hugged in two years... Not after since-"

"Listen!" Interrupts Sparky, glaring at them with bloodshot eyes and heavy-looking bags below his eyelids, "How about we go to sleep eh?!"

Kevin and Amy both sweat-drops as Sparky flops his head back into the comfy blanket. He groans loudly in relief.

Amy gets herself comfy again, and Kevin does the same. Both of them gave each other the 'goodnight' look. Amy stares back at the blue moon as she smiles warmly at it.

"Psst Amy.." Whispers Kevin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll met someone new?"

Amy pauses for a moment, "Isn't Eve-"

"No. She's just a Mer-animal I like to mess around with.." He quietly chuckles.

"Ah.. Well you never know." Reassures Amy, "You might meet her sometime.."

"Tha-"

"I MEAN IT! GET. TO. SLLLLEEEEEPPP!" Loudly whispers Sparky, making a growl as he spoke,

"OR! I'LL HAVE TO STICK A ARROW THROUGH YOUR HEADS!"

"Goodnight!" Shivers Amy and Kevin as they automatically force themselves to sleep.

Now, it's is back off to dreaming... Slowly and gracefully the salted waves drifts off the boat into the endless clear night. Where the next emerald... Is trapped in sand..

* * *

Done. Short Chapter I know, I'm sorry. But! I'm already working on Chp 21 and 22. And i think they'll both be done for either Saturday or Sunday.

Do you's guys think Amy and the others will find the second chaos emerald? And the dream... dun dun dun.

I'm literally begging for followers... please will someone leave a review okay?! :D

CHAPTER 23! I cannot wait to write because it's just.. wah... ;3

Tumblr, i have now 2 accounts. Because one is just a regular tumblr and the other one is for my covers, and stories. (Requests etc)

**Please**; **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

My **story** and my **page**.

Thank You.


End file.
